Destinées Liées
by Mayou-Chan
Summary: Neji, 18 ans, doit se marier. Tenten cherche toujours à comprendre qui sont ses parents. Cette mission changera leur destin à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de Destinées Liées, ma toute première longue fiction sur le couple.

Il faut que je vous explique certains points avant que vous ne commenciez à lire.

Premièrement, cette histoire n'est pas une AU, mais considérez que le Neji qui est à l'intérieur est exactement le même que celui de la saison 1. Neji croit encore au Destin, qu'il est maudit et qu'il est un oiseau en cage. Donc Neji est froid, méchant et égoïste. Même avec Tenten. Il n'est pas le Neji compréhensif de Naruto Shipuuden, même si, techniquement, à la fin de cette histoire, il aura atteint ce Neji là.

Deuxième point, les techniques de Tenten seront toutes inventées - j'aime donner à Tenten de nouvelles techniques, car sinon, elle serait beaucoup trop faible par rapport aux autres - et les noms des Hyuuga cités dans cette histoire n'existent pas dans le manga original.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Je refuse.

Neji Hyuuga, dix-huit ans tout juste, faisait face au dirigeant du clan Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas empêcher ses muscles de se contracter, rigide comme il était. Son oncle venait de le convoquer pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, et Neji ne s'était pas une fois douté à quel point son « quelque chose » allait bouleverser sa vie. Il s'attendait à une mission, mais non, c'était bien pire.

Son oncle prévoyait de le marier.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il lui refusait ouvertement un ordre. Neji respectait profondément son oncle – malgré la haine à peine dissimulée qu'il aspirait à son égard. Tout le monde savait que Hiashi voyait tous ses désirs réalisés, parce que ses désirs étaient ni plus ni moins que des ordres. Jamais le prodige n'avait décliné un ordre, ni donné son avis sur une de ses propositions. C'était d'ailleurs son devoir en tant que membre de la branche secondaire d'écouter le chef de son clan.

Mais il y avait des limites, pensa Neji en serrant la mâchoire. Et aujourd'hui, Hiashi Hyuuga venait clairement de les dépasser.

Sérieusement ? Lui ? Se _marier_ ? Hors de question.

Le dirigeant du clan ne sembla même pas réagir face à la réponse de son neveu, mais Neji savait qu'il cachait sa surprise. Il avait remarqué comme ses yeux s'étaient une fraction de seconde agrandis par la surprise, comme sa respiration s'étaient retenue alors que son neveu lui répondait.

Si Neji n'avait pas été si ébranlé, il aurait sourit narquoisement.

Quel choc ça devait être pour lui d'être désobéi de la sorte !

- Ai-je bien entendu ? Finit par demander Hiashi bras croisés. Tu refuses de te marier ?

Neji planta son regard dans le sien lorsqu'il répondit. C'était de cette façon que le message passait le mieux.

- C'est cela. Du moins, je ne planifie pas de le faire dans un futur proche.

Pendant un long moment les deux Hyuuga se défièrent du regard, regard mauve dans mauve, dureté dans chacun du regard. Si les Hyuuga avaient les meilleurs yeux, ils avaient aussi la capacité de faire ressentir leurs émotions à travers. Et Neji perçut parfaitement la déception que son oncle lui portait.

Cela dura un moment avant que Hiashi ne secoue longuement la tête de droite à gauche, une expression de fatigue sur le visage.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me répondes ça, Neji. Tu vas juste me rendre la tâche plus difficile, finalement.

Neji plissa lentement ses yeux, essayant de comprendre où son oncle voulait en venir. Apparemment, cette idée ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Hiashi avait vraiment passé du temps sur la question, et ce sans en consulter Neji. Le jeune homme serra les poings, essayant d'observer son oncle sans que sa haine soit perçue. L'homme était assis sur ses genoux en face de lui, bras croisés, et les rides qui barraient son front montraient précisément qu'il avait beaucoup de choses en tête.

- Néanmoins, reprit-il, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu viens tout juste d'atteindre ta majorité. Il te faut te trouver une fiancée cette année, expliqua Hiashi. Et pas n'importe quelle femme suffira. Elle doit être issue de bonne famille.

Neji retint la grimace de dégoût qu'il faillit laisser paraître sur son visage. Le discours d'un Hyuuga revenait toujours à la même chose : la tradition, l'honneur, la fierté, mais aussi la noblesse. Là, par exemple. La femme que son oncle avait choisie – parce que clairement Neji n'était pas libre de choisir sa fiancée – devait sûrement être issue d'une noble famille, très riche et très réputée.

Exactement comme le clan Hyuuga.

Neji haïssait cela. Il haïssait le fait de devoir se fiancer alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de sa vie. Il haïssait le fait d'être _obligé_ à faire quelque chose parce qu'il était issu de la seconde branche. Il haïssait ne pas avoir le choix - il haïssait que sa vie soit dictée par quelqu'un _d'autre que lui_.

Son oncle poussa un long soupir, ce qui amena Neji à lever les yeux sur lui.

- Neji, tu n'es pas le premier qui passe par là. C'est une tradition de notre cher clan. Tu te dois de la respecter. C'est ton devoir.

_C'est ton devoir en tant que membre de la Bunke. _

Neji resta serra les dents, comprenant parfaitement ce que son oncle entendait. Sa main, serrée en un poing sur ses genoux, se décontracta.

De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire - son oncle marquait un point. Et puis, qui était-il pour changer les règles du clan ? Il n'était qu'un vulgaire membre de la Bunke, sans importance. Il était évident que malgré ses capacités, il n'était personne aux yeux du clan. Son devoir était de respecter les règles qu'imposait sa famille. Après tout, si le Destin en avait décidé ainsi, Neji n'avait aucun un mot à dire.

Néanmoins, le prodige ne pouvait _pas_ s'abaisser à un tel ordre. Si on lui avait posé la question, Neji ne se serait jamais marié. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps, surtout avec quelque chose d'aussi superfétatoire qu'un mariage. S'il s'entrainait chaque jour, c'était parce qu'il s'attendait un jour à être tellement fort qu'il pourra faire ce qu'il lui chante. Alors enfin il pourrait commander ses actes, sans que la Sôke s'en occupe. Il pourrait avoir le choix entre se marier et rester seul (il préférait la dernière option). Son père n'avait pas eu le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était mort pour le bien de la Sôke.

Neji se devait donc d'en faire autant.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il se vit lentement acquiescer, tête baissée.

- Bien, acquiesça lentement Hiashi en observant fièrement son neveu. Tu rencontreras ta promise fort bientôt. Quant à moi je vais rédiger la missive de confirmation. Tu peux disposer.

Sans un seul regard pour son oncle, Neji se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quand Tenten arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement ce matin-là, elle trouva son coéquipier déjà en place.

Neji Hyuuga, qui méditait, ne lui lança pas un mot, même s'il l'avait visiblement remarquée. Tenten ne se laissa pas abattre. Il n'était pas réputé pour être bavard de toute façon. Et, bien que Tenten soit une de ses coéquipières, Neji ne lui parlait pas souvent.

Son indifférence n'empêcha pas la jeune kunoichi de lui lancer un grand :

« - Salut ! » En arrivant.

Elle vit par la façon dont il venait de lentement pencher la tête sur le côté qu'elle venait de parler trop fort à son goût – et qu'il fut par conséquent dérangé.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, Neji était froid – un peu trop même, mais pas autant. Il lui répondait au moins « Hn » le matin, ou il la regardait quand elle lui parlait du moins.

Ce matin il fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Qu'avait-il encore ? Neji s'entraînait hargneusement chaque matin. Que ce soit contre un arbre ou contre lui-même, il montrait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, mais il acceptait sa présence du moment qu'ils s'entrainaient.

Tenten savait qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Pourtant ce matin, elle doutait d'elle-même. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il l'ignore comme ça.

Ou alors, peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il préférait rester seul ? Après tout ses silences étaient des paroles aux oreilles de Tenten.

Parce que Gai sensei avait personnellement choisi de s'entrainer avec Rock Lee, Tenten s'entrainait avec le Hyuuga. Au début, c'avait été difficile : depuis qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble – soit depuis six ans environ - Neji n'avait jamais montré aucune gratitude envers elle. Il la considérait comme faible et inutile. Mais peu à peu, alors qu'elle s'était améliorée au lancer d'armes, Tenten savait que Neji la supportait mieux.

Neji ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais Tenten savait qu'il reconnaissait que c'était grâce à elle s'il avait perfectionné son Kaiten.

Et la jeune fille comprenait assez Neji pour savoir qu'il ne la considérait pas comme étant une gêne.

Donc, conclut mentalement Tenten, sa mauvaise humeur n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Voilà pourquoi la jeune fille demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Neji ?

Neji, qui méditait, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Tenten avait remarqué sa mauvaise humeur. Comment faisait-elle pour le lire aussi facilement alors qu'il lui parlait à peine ?

Il décida de ne pas lui répondre. De cette façon là, elle le laisserait tranquille.

Sauf que c'était mal connaître Tenten de dire ça.

- Neji ? Insista-t-elle. C'est mal élevé d'ignorer les gens quand on te parle ! Persista la maîtresse des armes en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Il y a un problème ? Tu sais, si tu me réponds pas, je vais continuer hein...

Il tint une minute entière sans s'énerver, puis, excédé, Neji finit par grogner.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, l'insultant mentalement. Vraiment, Neji était un imbécile ! Pourquoi diable perdait-elle son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui si c'était comme ça qu'il lui répondait ?! Ces mots en tête, elle s'échauffa, lançant des kunais par ci, des shurikens par là – sans jamais trop réfléchir. Enfin, après avoir resserré le nœud de son bandeau frontal, elle se mit en position de combat.

- Tu es prêt ?

Neji ouvrit ses yeux de lune. Cela voulait dire oui.

- Freestyle, décida-t-il, et Tenten acquiesça, déterminée.

Dès que le combat commença, Neji courut sur le côté pour éviter les shuriken qu'elle lui lança et, utilisant du chakra pour accélérer sa vitesse, il se retrouva en deux secondes en face d'elle, prêt à l'attaquer. Avec des coups précis, Neji attaqua ses points vitaux, mais Tenten s'évapora alors en un « pouf » et Neji comprit qu'elle avait fait un clone d'ombre.

Il se retourna aussitôt, la voyant arriver derrière lui grâce à son byakugan.

Tenten para son coup en rencontrant son poing avec sa main tendue et elle leva le genou pour lui frapper le torse – sauf que Neji expulsa du chakra de son corps, ce qui l'empêcha de l'atteindre.

A cause de la puissance de son chakra, Tenten se vit éjectée en arrière, et elle profita de sa volée pour invoquer deux katanas. Armée, elle se sentait largement mieux qu'à main nues – elle ne maîtrisait pas le taijutsu. La maîtresse des armes attaqua Neji avec ses katanas, sans pitié.

- C'est inutile ! Lança Neji en parant ses techniques avec son kunai.

Agacée, Tenten décida d'invoquer ensuite une pluie de kunai, afin qu'elle détourne son attention et qu'elle puisse l'attaquer avec deux grosse dagues qu'elle invoqua à une vitesse exubérante.

Mais Neji était un prodige. « Hakkesho Kaiten ! » dit-il, et il commença à tourbillonner sur lui-même, se protégeant ainsi de tout type d'armes qu'elle lui lança. Tenten s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir le tournis après avoir pivoté ainsi. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question : Neji faisait contre attaque : Il utilisa son hakke kusho pour s'attaquer à elle. Sa technique était au mieux de sa puissance, et Tenten fut touchée à divers endroit. Il lui assena ensuite les 180 coups du hakke, l'empêchant donc de toute riposte.

C'était la première fois qu'il enchaînait deux de ses plus puissantes techniques.

- Dragon no Shiludo !

Tenten dû se protéger en invoquant sa nouvelle technique de protection, le bouclier du dragon, où elle mettait assez de chakra dans en face d'elle pour qu'aucun coup ne puisse la blesser. Elle avait éveillé cette technique seule, et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait en face de Neji.

Mais cette technique était imparfaite. Elle fut rapidement à cours de chakra.

Et Neji, qui avait observé avec stupéfaction sa nouvelle attaque, le savait. Il jugea inutile de l'achever avec une autre technique.

Il observa rudement sa coéquipière tomber si rapidement sur ses genoux, déjà essoufflée.

- Pas... pas mal, Neji ! Lui lança-t-elle, impressionnée. Tu as été plus rapide cette fois !

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux pâles l'observant soigneusement. Quelle défense intéressante. Quand l'avait-elle éveillée ? Néanmoins, Tenten avait une façon de se battre très inégale, jugea-t-il, ce qui favorisait l'attaque et non la défense. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas de chakra. Il fallait qu'elle améliore le dernier point. Elle avait de bonne idées, mais sa chakra, tout devenait vain. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle perdait trop rapidement face à lui ? C'était parce qu'elle était faible.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Peut-être s'il lui apprenait à conserver son chakra... non. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

- Rentre, lança-t-il sèchement. Tu es à cours de chakra.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Alors, après quelques secondes, elle se leva sur ses deux jambes – assez maladroitement, parce qu'elle tremblait – et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Tu t'es encore amélioré.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Tenten ignora sa remarque méchante et essuya la terre qui était sur son front. Elle était habituée à ses réponses sèches et cruelles. Mais au moins, Neji disait toujours la vérité. S'il trouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas améliorée, c'était sans doute vrai... pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle avait sorti une nouvelle technique. Sans doute la jugeait-elle faible aussi.

Tenten décida de le lui demander.

- J'avoue que mon bouclier du Dragon n'est pas au point... mais c'est un bon début, non ?

Neji faillit acquiescer. Il était vrai que sa nouvelle technique de défense était une bonne idée. Avec le temps, elle pouvait même devenir invincible. Il fallait juste qu'elle canalise son chakra.

Mais il n'allait pas perdre son temps à le lui dire. Alors il resta silencieux, ignorant son expression déçue.

Fronçant les sourcils face à son silence, Tenten leva ses yeux noisette sur lui, le contemplant. Neji avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Il l'observait avec une indifférence qui lui était propre. Le prodige ne semblait même pas blessé. Tenten l'avait frappé, mais Neji savait parfaitement cacher sa douleur. Comme s'il ne sentait rien.

D'un côté, c'était ça la force. Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer, malgré tous ses défauts. Vraiment il était... remarquable.

Elle se remit en position de combat, poings serrés face à son arrogance.

- Tu veux qu'on continue ce combat pour un deuxième round ou tu es trop fatigué ? Le provoqua-t-elle. Allez, voyons voir si tu peux continuer !

Parce que Neji se fichait de savoir si elle allait bien ou pas, il acquiesça et ne perdit pas de temps pour l'attaquer encore, sans pitié.

* * *

Neji arriva tard à la résidence des Hyuuga. Peu après que Tenten soit rentrée chez elle, il était resté méditer au terrain pour ensuite s'entrainer encore et encore. Repousser ses limites était son nindô. Et chaque jour, il s'efforçait de le faire.

Il était maintenant près de vingt heures, et Neji arriva juste à temps pour le diner du soir. Le diner était un évènement de la journée auquel chaque Hyuuga se devait de participer, et à l'heure.

Parce que Neji était membre de la Bunke, il n'était pas autorisé à prendre son repas dans la salle à manger principale, car elle était seulement réservée aux membres de la Sôke. C'était là où Hiashi sama mangeait, où Hinata et Hanabi mangeaient, plus les adultes de la Sôke et les Anciens.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Akane, une de ses domestiques, lui annonça que les Anciens avaient ordonné qu'il mange cette fameuse salle ce soir, Neji fronça les sourcils. C'est avec amertume qu'il constata que ses fiançailles seraient apparemment le sujet de discussion du groupe ce soir. Si même les Anciens se penchaient dessus, ce mariage était sûrement un évènement capital pour le clan.

Neji répondit à peine à la domestique, et essaya de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Pourquoi la Sôke s'occupait-elle tant de son mariage ? Après tout, il faisait partie de la branche secondaire. Son cas n'était pas sensé être occupé à ce point. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son père ? Ils ne voulaient pas risquer que Neji s'oppose aux lois. Neji savait que les Anciens étaient au courant pour la haine qu'il tenait à leur égard. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'il contrôlait son mariage à présent.

Ou alors, son cas était tout simplement surveillé parce qu'il était leur précieux « prodige. »

Neji grogna.

Mitigé, l'adolescent monta à l'étage et prit une douche bien froide pour renforcer la résistance de ses muscles (chaque douche était un entrainement pour lui) et frotta son corps avec la serviette en coton fabriqué main. Une fois sec, il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour aller manger.

Il toqua poliment à la porte de la salle à manger avant d'entrer.

Hinata le remarqua en premier. Elle leva son regard calme sur lui, et lui fit un grand sourire timide qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Personne d'autre ne gratifia sa présence. De toute façon Anciens n'étaient pas connus pour dire bonsoir. Tant mieux de toute façon. Neji ne comptait pas se faire remarquer.

Hiashi lui désigna sa place d'un mouvement de la main.

- Ah Neji. Assieds-toi donc à côté de Hirofumi.

Neji acquiesça et s'assit aux côtés de son cousin éloigné, sans même lui jeter un regard. Les deux jeunes avaient presque le même âge – Hirofumi avait peut-être un an de plus – mais leur monde était plus qu'opposé. L'un était bénit, l'autre maudit. Neji savait que Hiro ne se souciait de rien d'autre que son apparence.

La nourriture était déjà servie lorsqu'il s'assit. Tout était encore chaud, et sentait merveilleusement bon. Mais Neji n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit au plus vite – tous ces gens-là étaient de près ou de loin responsables de la mort de son père.

Parce qu'ils étaient membre de la Sôke. Et lui de la Bunke.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Anciens, lui rappela poliment Neji.

Hiashi-sama échangea un coup d'œil avec Hitoshi et Hisoka, deux Anciens qui furent autrefois eux-mêmes leader du clan.

Neji les connaissait pour être les plus strictes Hyuuga.

Hiashi aligna son regard mauve avec le sien, prêt à parler.

- Oui. Si tu manges avec nous ce soir, c'est pour parler de tes fiançailles, Neji.

Neji s'en doutait. Il remarqua Hinata ouvrir grand ses yeux de surprise, comme si elle n'était pas au courant. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle était pourtant la prochaine héritière.

- Neji, appela alors Hitoshi. Bien que tu sois membre de la Bunke, tu demeures l'un des membres les plus puissants de notre cher clan. Ton Byakugan et ton Jyuuken sont de loin les plus développés.

Neji resta de marbre. Ca, il le savait parfaitement.

- Voilà pourquoi, poursuivit Hisoka d'un air grave, il nous faut nous occuper de ta descendance. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre la puissance de tes techniques avec un mariage non compatible. Tu sais que les Hyuuga assurent leur descendance en s'alliant à de puissantes familles.

Oui, Neji le savait. Les Hyuuga devaient s'allier avec des familles qui n'avaient pas un kekkei genkai nuisible au Byakugan. Voilà pourquoi, à l'époque, les Hyuuga ne se mélangeaient pas. Ils se marient entre eux, afin de préserver les techniques héréditaires telles que le Byakugan ou alors le Hakke. Néanmoins, ces quinze dernières années, le clan s'était modernisé. Il fallait alors trouver des alliances compatibles.

- La jeune fille que tu vas épouser a déjà été choisie, lui apprit Hiashi. Elle se nomme Nanako Sâto. Elle est la petite fille du daimyo du Pays du Feu. Elle est belle, intelligente et très riche.

Neji ne fit qu'acquiescer, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Cette fille était alors gâtée, faible et gênante. Exactement ce qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Vôtre alliance sera plus que bénéfique pour notre clan. Il l'accèdera à la célébrité et à la richesse. Comprends bien que votre alliance est purement économique, Neji. Il ne s'agit pas de toi.

Hisoka grogna.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il doit l'épouser, point.

- Oui, convenu Hitoshi en acquiesçant. Pour le bien du clan.

- Il te faut accueillir cette nouvelle avec le sourire, Neji.

Neji leva un sourcil sur son oncle. Se foutait-il de lui ? Sourire ? Alors qu'on le forçait à se marier avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et qui n'était même pas son style par-dessus tout ?

Le jeune prodige décida de prendre la parole.

- Sauf votre respect, mes chers Anciens, dit-il. Puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour cette... alliance ?

Vu la réaction des Anciens face à sa question (de l'ennui, de l'exaspération, des soupirs excédés) Hiashi préféra répondre.

- Nanako Sâto a elle-même choisi de s'allier avec toi, Neji. Tu as été – et de loin – son préféré lorsqu'elle a vu ta photo.

Neji entendit Hirofumi lâcher un grognement à ses côté. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette Sâto était vraiment gâtée. Choisir de se marier tout simplement parce qu'elle avait aimé voir sa photo était de la bêtise pure et dure.

Et c'était lui qui en payait les conséquences. Que faire ? Voilà que sa cage était fermée à clé. Lui qui pensait qu'il pouvait bientôt atteindre la liberté...

Il y eut un silence pensif, avant que Hiashi ne parle de nouveau.

- Bien. Il est maintenant temps de manger.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre ! Long, n'est-ce pas ? :)

J'espère qu'il y avait pas beaucoup de fautes (j'ai parfois la flemme de me relire, parce qu'en suite je rechange tout un paragraphe et ça m'ennuie) et que vous avez compris.

Sinon, j'espère aussi que tout le monde était IC, surtout Hiashi, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre.

Pour ceux qui suivent mes 100 Nejiten oneshot, je n'arrête pas ! Vu que j'ai eu la folie d'écrire une histoire Nejiten en même temps, je publierai les OS plus lentement mais je vais finir, promis !

A la prochaine :)


	2. Chapter 2

Destinées Liées

Chapitre 2

Tenten écrasa sa main sur son réveil afin que l'objet s'arrête de hurler, parce que vraiment, elle avait mal à la tête. Aveuglément, elle essuya ses yeux, s'efforçant de rester éveillée malgré le fait qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Elle s'était couchée tôt pourtant. Dès la fin de son entraînement avec Neji, elle était rentrée chez elle, littéralement morte. Enfin non, quand même pas, mais Neji avait abîmé tous ses points vitaux et elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle était rentrée chez elle, avait réchauffé un plat de la veille à peine comestible, et s'était endormie toute habillée.

Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le provoquer encore et encore.

Ca par exemple, c'était stupide de sa part. Mais le Hyuuga avait passé toute la journée à la provoquer en la regardant de haut, en lui parlant n'importe comment, comme s'il était le meilleur des hommes sur terre. Et au lieu de lui dire qu'elle était fatiguée, elle avait enchaîné combat sur combat avec lui. Vraiment, Tenten avait simplement voulu lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une chiffe molle. Mais comme d'habitude, ça n'avait servit à rien d'autre qu'à nourrir son énorme égo.

Lentement, Tenten sortit de ses couettes et alla prendre une douche bien chaude, pour se détendre un max avant de commencer sa journée cauchemardesque. Elle avait des bleus partout sur elle. Neji n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Alors que l'eau tomba sur son corps nu, elle pensa. Est-ce qu'un jour, Neji la considèrera-t-il comme une amie ? Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Or, pour être au moins ami avec quelqu'un, il fallait lui faire confiance. Mais il ne faisait confiance à personne, même pas à Gai. Qu'était son problème ? Pourquoi s'ouvrait-il à personne, ni même à ses coéquipiers ?

Tenten s'était toujours promise qu'un jour, elle lui ouvrirait les yeux. Elle tenait beaucoup à Neji. Pas d'une manière fraternelle comme avec Rock Lee, mais plutôt d'une manière tendre. Elle voulait l'aider à être content. OK, il la tuerait s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui, mais ça valait le coup. Et puis Tenten n'avait pas peur de lui - aussi effrayant soit-il, Tenten voyait clair dans son jeu. S'il n'aimait pas la compagnie des gens, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un encore. Ou alors, c'était seulement parce qu'il était meilleur qu'eux tous et qu'il préférait sa solitude à leur compagnie. Ouais, ça sonnait plus comme Neji.

Mais personne n'était heureux seul, même pas Neji.

Une fois propre, Tenten s'habilla rapidement, enfilant des vêtements légers, et elle coiffa ses cheveux bruns en deux nattes qui tombaient dans son dos. Elle coifferait ses macarons plus tard.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se préparer un bol de céréales quand on sonna à la porte.

Tenten se demanda qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure-ci. Il était à peine huit heures, et habituellement, à cette heure là, personne n'était là. Elle était seule, comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'avoir une mère qui la réveillait au cas où elle était en retard, qui lui préparait un bon petit déjeuner le matin, qui l'embrasserait en partant en lui souhaitant un bon courage. Ou alors un père qui la félicitait car elle avait obtenu son examen chuunin...  
Elle n'avait pas de famille. Sa seule famille, c'était ses amis, et elle était très heureuse mais... il manquait ce sentiment de confort qu'on ne ressentait qu'avec ses parents. Tenten voyait bien comme Inoichi Yamanaka regardait sa fille, comme il la protégeait. Et Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où est-ce qu'elle venait, qu'étaient devenus ses parents et pourquoi ils l'avaient déposée dans les bras du Sandaime alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans (d'après les dires du Troisième).

Peut-être étaient-ils trop pauvre pour s'occuper d'elle ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle était une enfant non désirée ?

A quoi bon se poser des questions, elle n'avait aucune piste à part son prénom (peu commun, d'ailleurs) ! Et puis, elle était forte. Elle s'était habituée à être seule. Elle n'avait besoin de personne chez elle. Elle se débrouillait bien toute seule.

Tiens ! Elle qui disait plus tôt que personne n'était heureux seul, voilà qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

Tenten eut un demi-sourire triste.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, sortant la brune de sa rêverie, et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

C'était Rock Lee.

- Bonjour Tenten !

Et comme d'habitude, qu'importait l'heure, Rock Lee était toujours au top de sa forme. Un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était content.

Tenten l'enlaça brièvement, contente de le voir, puis elle décida de l'inviter à rentrer.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'attablait. J'ai des céréales, du lait et euh... (Vu que c'était tout, elle s'arrêta brièvement de parler.) Je peux te faire des tartines.

Son ami secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme si l'idée le révulsait. Si vigoureusement que c'en fut presque impoli, mais après tout, c'était Lee, donc il ne le faisait pas exprès, innocent comme il était.

- Merci Tenten, répondit fermement le jeune homme, mais je suis simplement de passage ! J'ai un message _important _ à te faire passer !

- Ah, dès le matin, génial..., soupira Tenten en s'asseyant en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Gai a trouvé une nouvelle technique à t'apprendre ?

- Ah bon ?! S'exclama Lee, les yeux brillants. Il faut que je voie ça !

L'expert en taijutsu se leva aussitôt, prêt à retrouver son maitre adoré, mais Tenten retint son bras.

- Attends, j'ai dit ça au hasard Lee ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Hokage sama veut te voir ! Elle a une mission très _très_ importante à te faire passer !

Tenten leva un sourcil – du moins elle essaya (parce qu'elle ne savait pas le faire) -, intriguée. Elle se pointa du doigt.

- Seulement moi ?

Les grands yeux noirs de Lee pétillèrent de fierté, et il acquiesça.

- Notre chère Hokage a enfin reconnu que notre jeune fleur épanouissante était digne de faire une mission de rang B !

- Une mission de rang B ? Répéta Tenten en ignorant la façon dont il venait de l'appeler.

Ca voulait dire une mission de taille moyenne (de une à deux semaines – voire un trois) assez difficile, qui demandait de la concentration et de la puissance. Ce n'était pas du A, ni du S, mais on entrait dans la difficulté. Sûrement devra-t-elle assurer la protection de quelqu'un d'important ou d'aller chercher un objet précieux.

Tenten aimait bien ce type de mission. C'était comme si l'Hokage, cette chère sannin légendaire qu'elle admirait tant, lui accordait enfin de l'importance. Et Tenten allait tout faire pour lui prouver qu'elle avait choisi la bonne personne.

La maitresse des armes acquiesça.

- D'accord. Je mange vite, et j'arrive.

Mais Rock Lee attrapa soudainement son bras et tira dessus pour qu'elle se relève. La jeune fille fut sur pieds avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Lee avait vraiment de la force. Avec tous les exercices qu'il faisait, il en avait peut-être même plus que _Neji_.

Se surprenant à penser à monsieur Je-suis-le-meilleur, elle secoua la tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rapporte _tout _ à lui ?!

Lee la tirait maintenant vers la porte. Elle grogna et commença à gigoter son bras pour qu'il la lâche.

- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria-t-elle. Lâche-moi !

- Il faut y aller tout de suite, Tenten ! C'est une URGENCE !

Tenten savait que Lee abusait toujours, mais, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle décida d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, très bien, j'arrive...

-O-

Quand Tenten arriva en face du bureau du Hokage, elle apprit sans surprise que cette dernière était occupée. Tsunade était en pleine discussion avec cinq de ses ninjas de l'ANBU et semblait discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Pour ne pas les déranger Tenten décida de rester dans le couloir, en colère contre Lee. Elle colla son dos contre le mur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, et la jeune fille faillit s'endormir debout lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule : quelqu'un l'observait de loin.

C'était Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade. Une liasse de dossier entre ses bras, la jeune femme l'observait avec un sourire affectueux.

- Tenten? Ah, tu es là pour ta mission ! Ma pauvre, tu vas attendre longtemps comme ça. La réunion ne finit que dans une vingtaine de minutes !

Tenten soupira. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi long, et elle se promit mentalement d'aller trancher Lee avec le nouveau fuuma shuriken qu'elle avait forgé après qu'elle en aurait fini. Shizune lui donna un regard compatissant.

- Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux t'asseoir. Là, par exemple.

- Oh... Non merci, ça va ! Lui répondit Tenten en secouant ses mains. Je vais rester debout.

Tenten savait que si elle s'asseyait, elle s'endormirait aussitôt alors...

Shizune acquiesça, lui souhaita bonne chance puis s'en alla de la pièce, se dirigeant dans un couloir où une flèche indiquait 'RESERVE'. Tenten la suivit du regard, avant de soupirer une fois encore quand son ventre gargouilla. Elle posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre en ordonnant mentalement à son estomac de se taire au cas où on l'entendrait – sachez que ses gargouillements étaient connus pour être _phénoménaux_ – et Tenten rougit d'avantage quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Tenten tourna brusquement la tête, apercevant Neji, qui, comme d'habitude, l'observait avec froideur du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt huit. Tenten, les joues rougies par l'embarras, ouvrit grand ses yeux marron. Que faisait _Neji Hyuuga _ ici ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait faire la mission avec elle ? Ho là ! Se dit-elle. Tout de suite les mauvaises nouvelles ! Il pouvait bien en faire une autre. Une mission de rang A, par exemple, car ce satané prodige n'avait que les missions les plus difficiles et les plus compliquées. On ne l'abaisserait pas à faire _seulement_ du B, ce serait _insensé_ !

Mais Tenten ne fut pas convaincue. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était là pour faire la mission avec elle. Et qu'il en serait leader.

Hmmpf, connard.

Parce que sa coéquipière semblait avoir oublié qu'il lui avait posé une question, Neji s'impatienta.

- _Je te parle._

Il avait limite craché la phrase. Difficile pour un prodige de se répéter. Il avait l'habitude que ses ordres soient exécutés et à la lettre. En fait, pensa Tenten, Neji était comme un mini Hiashi.

- Oh ! Tenten cligna des yeux. Euh... j'ai rendez-vous avec Tsunade-sama pour euh... ma mission.

Neji ne répondit pas. Il l'observa un moment, comme s'il se demandait si elle allait faire la mission avec lui, puis il finit par détourner son regard mauve, haussant les épaules. Il se contenta de croiser les bras, et, comme Tenten il s'appuya sur le mur, l'ignorant totalement. Tenten au contraire l'observa du coin de l'œil avec les sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Lee lui avait dit qu'elle serait seule pour cette mission. Elle aurait préféré être avec n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

Parce que si Neji venait, elle n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que de jouer la figurante.

- Et toi ? Finit-elle par lui demander, prudente. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

A sa grande surprise, Neji ne l'ignora pas, mais il lui jeta au contraire un regard qui voulait clairement dire : _tu es stupide ou quoi ? _Le type de regard qui énerve à mort. Surtout qu'il avait à peu près posé la même question plus tôt.

- Je vais voir le Hokage, finit-il par répondre, sèchement.

Tenten ouvrit grand la bouche - prête à l'insulter de tous les noms. Il était _vrai_ qu'il ne pouvait être ici seulement pour une raison évidente, mais ce n'était pas la peine de répondre comme ça ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu as une mission aussi ?

L'intéressé leva les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il préféra observer le mur d'en face à la place.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui...

Il haussa les épaules.

Tenten laissa sèchement échapper un « Hmmpf ! » et décida que, de toute façon, elle le saura dans quelques minutes.

-O-

En effet, Neji et elle avaient été attribués dans la même mission. Tenten ne put empêcher sa déception de modifier son humeur. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été entraînée à ce que ses émotions ne se voient pas, _elle_.

Bras croisés, elle n'écoutait même pas ce que Tsunade disait. Elle était à deux de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cette mission, mais après tout, c'était comme montrer à Neji qu'elle était faible. Du coup elle allait la faire, et au passage, Neji pouvait aller se faire voir.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, disait Tsunade, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai une mission pour vous deux. De rang B. (Tsunade marqua une pose, observant ses deux jeunes shinobis) Rien de bien compliqué. Vous devriez vous occuper de l'escorte de Murasame Sâto, aussi connu pour être le daimyo du pays du feu, expliqua la sannin avec un soupir ennuyé. Sâto compte aller en réunion au pays de l'eau – et vous savez comme c'est loin pour un seigneur féodal, surtout qu'il a beaucoup d'ennemis, et blablabla, donc il lui faut une protection. Vous vous assurerez de sa protection et vous vous occuperez de son retour. Compris ?

Tenten acquiesça et Neji fit un léger mouvement de la tête en guise d'accord.

- Vous partirez dès dimanche - don demain quoi - et irez le chercher chez lui afin qu'il arrive à temps à sa réunion, qui est lundi dans deux semaines, expliqua Tsunade en leur désignant deux rouleaux. Voici les détails de la mission et l'itinéraire précis. Vous aurez droit à de l'argent pour satisfaire les moindre besoins du daimyo – vous savez comme _exigeants _ils sont...

Tenten ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un sourire amusé. Les seigneurs féodaux n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur vie que d'assister à des réunions sans importance réelle et de jouer aux cartes en attendant que les ninjas protègent leurs vies. Ils étaient juste une figure économique du monde, et ils étaient sous protection des ninjas de leurs villages. Ce n'étaient que des vieilles personnes aigris qui ne faisaient que manger et dormir.

- Bien. Neji, tu sera le leader de cette mission. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Oh, quelle surprise ! Ne l'avait-elle pas prévu, ce coup-là ? La maîtresse des armes fronça les sourcils, sa mâchoire, ses poings – tout membre qui pouvait être serré, et elle attrapa brusquement son rouleau de mission avant de quitter la salle. Neji la suivait derrière, un œil curieux sur son dos. Il ne comprenait pas son changement d'humeur – après tout, malgré la méchanceté qu'il avait envers elle, sa coéquipière ne faisait que de revenir et revenir vers lui, à son grand dam. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, sous le soleil radieux de Konoha, Tenten ne retrouva pas sa bonne humeur. Neji finit par se poser des questions.

- Tu es énervée.

Son ton était bénin, comme s'il lui disait qu'elle s'appelait Tenten et qu'elle avait les yeux noisette. La jeune fille pivota sur elle-même et fit face au prodige, hors d'elle.

- Non sans blague ! Tu as réussi à comprendre ça ? Pas étonnant qu'on t'appelle prodige !

Neji leva un sourcil, l'expression légèrement désabusée et l'observa un moment avant de dire :

- Si tu n'as pas encore été nommée responsable d'une mission, c'est parce que tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre. Même à ses propres oreilles, Neji comprit qu'il avait été trop dur. Pourquoi chacune de ses phrases sonnaient-elles mal ? Il voulait simplement dire que -

- La ferme, _Hyuuga_, siffla rudement Tenten entre ses dents. C'est pas le moment. Toi, de toute façon, tu peux pas comprendre. Tsunade ne m'a jamais attribué quoi que ce soit, dit-elle avec une voix triste. C'est toujours Sakura ci, Sakura ça. Juste parce qu'elle est son élève, et que je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour le devenir, Sakura a toujours été sa favorite. Je veux juste qu'elle me remarque, qu'elle soit fière de moi, parce que je l'admire... et j'ai beau m'entrainer fort avec mes armes, ça ne sert à rien.

Neji fronça légèrement les sourcils, parce qu'il ne savait rien de tout ça. Et puis c'était bizarre de voir Tenten aussi triste. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue comme ça, c'était lors des examens, quand elle avait perdu contre Temari. Néanmoins, c'est pas comme si son histoire l'intéressait. Chacun avaient ses problèmes. Si Tsunade ne gratifiait pas Tenten malgré son bon (il l'avouait) niveau, c'était parce que c'était le Destin. Et personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Tenten avait les poings serrés, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Enfin, c'était limite. Neji voyait comme sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, comme ses yeux brillaient. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver misérable. Ce n'était pas la peine de réagir si puérilement face à un titre sans valeur.

Il était vrai que sa haine – enfin sa _colère_ – était compréhensible, parce que d'un côté, il vivait la même chose. Il espérait que sa force soit reconnue par les Hyuuga afin qu'il puisse être libre mais, au contraire, sa famille l'utilisait contre lui. Et lui était maintenant _fiancé_.

Pleurer, c'est être minable. Et là, sincèrement, Neji n'en pensait pas moins de sa coéquipière. Qu'elle arrête de pleurer, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on affrontait les problèmes !

Pourtant, quand elle leva les yeux noisette sur les siens, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. Allez savoir quoi, il ne se comprit pas.

Mais encore, il se dit qu'il s'en fichait. Elle le ralentissait trop dans son propre parcours.

Finalement, le Hyuuga parla.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ?

Les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent d'effarement, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle avec un rire jaune. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu comprendrais. (Elle baissa un moment les yeux, essayant de retrouver de la contenance.) Bon, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence. On se voit demain.

- Hn.

- A propos, dit Tenten en se retournant, à quelle heure veux-tu qu'on parte, _capitaine ? _

Son ton était sarcastique. Neji savait qu'elle cachait sa mélancolie en dessous. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

- Le matin, six heures pile aux portes du village, répondit-il.

Tenten ouvrit grand ses yeux, comme si elle avait mal entendu. Venait-il de dire ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ? Elle cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi encore ? Gronda son 'ami'.

- Tu veux qu'on parte à _six heures_ _du matin_ ?!

Neji ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas le français maintenant, ou elle était sourde ? Où était le problème ? Il la pensait plus rapide d'esprit.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Neji, hors de question qu'on parte à six heures. T'es malade ou quoi ?! Quand est-ce que je fais mon sac ? Non, pire, quand est-ce que je _dors_ ? Et puis je dois dire au revoir à Lee, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba et...

- Tu comptes prévenir tout le village ? Lança froidement le jeune homme, exaspéré. On part à six heures, point à la ligne.

- Hors de question !

Il se retourna, leva un sourcil et l'observa.

- _Pardon ?_

Traduisez son 'pardon' par : _Tu espères mourir ?  
_  
- Non, Neji. Je ne suis pas un robot. Et puis, s'il faut être en forme pour cette mission, je préfère dormir. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut que tu dormes. Tu as l'air fatigué.

En effet, il avait des cernes sous ses yeux, remarqua Tenten. Peut-être parce que Ninjator s'entrainait toute la nuit et qu'il considérait que dormir était une perte de temps !

Neji ignora son commentaire.

- Toi aussi, il faut que tu préviennes ta famille, poursuivit gentiment Tenten, sincère. C'est la moindre des choses à faire. Moi si j'avais une famille, je -

- Je me fiche de ce que tu ferais si tu en avais une, coupa Neji. C'est demain, six heures. Et si tu n'es pas à l'heure, je le signalerai. Et là, crois-moi que l'Hokage ne t'attribuera aucune mission si tu n'es pas ponctuelle.

Et sur ces mots fortement gentils, Neji fit volte-face et rentra chez lui.

-O-

Ainsi, à vingt-deux heures pile, Tenten eut fini de faire son sac, eut prévenu tous ses amis le soir même, et, même si elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle se glissa sous sa couette.

Dans le noir, elle était seule avec elle-même. Elle allait mieux que ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de raconter tout ça à Neji ? Qu'elle admirait Tsunade et qu'elle était fatiguée d'être ignorée ? Comme prévu, Neji s'en fichait. Elle avait simplement voulu lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes. Tenten se sentait seule parce qu'elle n'avait pas de parents, et elle se sentait nulle en tant que kunoichi parce que Neji le lui répétait tous les jours et que Tsunade ne semblait même pas la connaître. C'était difficile de vivre comme ça.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait craqué. Parce qu'il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne méritait pas de devenir leader. C'était dur de faire face à la réalité !

En fait, remarqua-t-elle, plus Neji grandissait, plus il empirait. Ils ne faisaient plus beaucoup de missions ensemble (différence de grade), mais quand, il y a un an et demi de ça ils en faisaient, il étais moins dur. Tenten se dit que ce n'était pas normal, de ne pas vivre comme ça. C'était triste. Même si Neji était un incroyable salopard de (censuré) de (censuré), Tenten ne pouvait que ressentir de la peine pour lui. Il ne vivait pas. Et malgré son sale caractère, Tenten savait qu'il avait un bon fond.

Vraiment, il fallait que quelqu'un lui apprenne la joie de vivre. Et dormir faisait partie des premières choses qu'il lui fallait apprendre.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 :D

La mission commence dès le prochain chapitre ! Et Nanako Sâto arrive aussi dans le chapitre 3. Merci d'avoir lu.

J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas des mots, des lettres oubliées et/ou ajoutées (parce que y'en a toujours avec moi) cette fois-ci. :)

Je remercie tous mes reviewers pour vos gentils mots. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous as pas déçu non plus - même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose.

A la prohaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3  
**

* * *

Hiashi était debout tôt ce matin-là. Assez tôt du moins pour entendre son neveu quitter la résidence dès cinq heures trente. Hiashi savait que Neji avait une mission aujourd'hui par le biais d'Aoi, qui, travaillant avec le Hokage le lui avait dit, mais il aurait tout de même préféré que son neveu lui apprenne la mission lui-même. Il aurait aussi aimé que Neji lui dise au revoir, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Parce que les Hyuuga n'étaient pas seulement un clan, ils étaient aussi une famille. Et Hiashi voyait bien que personne ne voyait le clan Hyuuga comme étant une famille unie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son propre neveu. Il semblait ressentir aucune émotion à part de la haine et du mépris pour les siens. Rien d'autre.

Hiashi poussa un long soupir et se mit en position de méditation. Parfois, il espérait secrètement que quelqu'un soit capable d'ouvrir les yeux de son neveu. Car le monde n'était pas fait de tristesse et de désespoir comme il le pensait tant.

Le dirigeant du Clan en était là de ses pensées quand , soudainement, il ressentit le chakra de deux des Anciens, Hisoka et Hitoshi. Les deux séniors étaient des cousins très proches et étaient nés le même jour, presque en même temps. Tous deux issus de la branche qu'ils appellent « royale » , ils avaient une stricte façon de faire respecter la loi du clan. Hiashi pouvait admettre qu'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec eux, mais, étant Anciens, c'était d'eux que venaient l'exemple et le respect.

L'homme, sans ouvrir les yeux de sa méditation, pencha sa tête en guise de salutation.

- Anciens.

- Hiashi, salua la voix d'Hitoshi, et Hiashi l'entendit s'asseoir en face de lui. Tu es très matinal.

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous, chers Ancestraux.

Hisoka échangea un regard impatient avec son cousin.

- Nous voulions te parler.

- Ah ? Hiashi ouvrit ses yeux. Je suis tout ouï.

- Tu sais que Neji est en ce moment même en mission d'escorte du daimyo du feu, je présume ?

Hiashi acquiesça, ne sachant pas où Hisoka voulait en venir.

- Hitoshi et moi avions eu la merveilleuse idée d'inviter sa fiancée à vivre ici un moment à la fin de la mission. Afin de les accoutumer à être ensemble. Tu sais comme Neji est têtu avec les relations.

Silence.

- Mais, Hitoshi-sama, finit par répondre Hiashi après une pause, je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera. Comme vous l'avez bien remarqué, Neji n'est pas... comme tous les hommes.

- Encore heureux ! Ce serait dommage que notre prodige soit comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Hisoka.

- Ce que je _dis_, reprit le dirigeant, c'est que Neji ne sait même pas... sourire.

- Un Hyuuga ne sourit pas.

- C'est vrai. Mais je doute que Neji ait la capacité de sourire. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'il l'a, mais qu'il sache l'utiliser. Si la jeune daimyo surprend que son fiancé ne ressent rien pour elle, elle pourrait annuler l'union.

Hisoka laissa échapper un grognement.

- N'oublie pas Hiashi que ce n'est pas un mariage d'_affection_, mais politique. La jeune Sâto en est très bien consciente.

- Plus, ajouta Hitoshi, si Neji espère un jour atteindre une meilleure place dans ce clan, il se doit de l'épouser.

Et avec ça, les deux séniors quittèrent le dojo, laissant Hiashi avec la nette impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. Venaient-ils _d'insinuer_ que Neji pouvait obtenir une « meilleure place » dans le clan ? Qu'entendaient-ils par meilleure place ? Que la marque maudite sur son front pouvait lui être retirée ?

Non... c'était tout bonnement impossible. Hiashi avait sans doute imaginé tout ça.

* * *

Neji arriva le premier au bureau du Hokage afin de la prévenir de leur départ. La sannin n'était même pas encore réveillée quand il arriva, alors il passa le message à Shizune, occupée à rédiger de la paperasse. Quand la jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui, elle lui offrit un sourire et lui dit de signer sur une feuille, comme pour chaque départ de mission. Cela servait à ce qu'il y ait une preuve de consentement de la part du participant. Bien évidemment, les shinobis ne signaient pas de leur main. Non, ce serait trop facile: sinon n'importe quelle personne douée au Genjutsu aurait pu imiter n'importe quelle signature.

Pour signer, il fallait faire un sceau qui contenait de son chakra.

- Où est Tenten ?

- Elle dort. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous aux portes du village pour plus tard. Je signerai pour elle.

Shizune cligna des yeux.

- Mais Neji, tu ne peux pas... tu le sais bien.

Le jeune Hyuuga, signature finie, leva les yeux sur la femme. Son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'impassibilité, mais pas sa parole.

- Tenten est ma coéquipière.

Il fit une pause.

- Et je sais qu'elle est d'accord pour faire cette mission.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de...

Neji soutint son regard, et finalement, Shizune abandonna.

- Va, va. De toute façon, Tsunade n'en dira rien. Signe pour elle.

Et elle l'observa sortir un kunai infesté de chakra de la jeune brune et déposer de son chakra à elle, comme si c'était le sien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir du chakra de Tenten comme ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour en _transporter_ ?

Neji voyait bien comme la femme le regardait. Il décida de répondre calmement à sa question silencieuse.

- Je me bats presque tous les jours avec Tenten. Aucune de ses attaques m'est inconnue. J'ai simplement gardé un de ses kunais chargés en chakra afin de séparer le chakra de l'arme.

Shizune acquiesça, l'observant minutieusement s'en aller. Décidément, ce jeune homme était nettement digne de tout ce qu'on racontait de lui.

* * *

Bien sûr, Tenten arriva en retard aux portes du village. Cheveux ébouriffés, sac légèrement posé sur une épaule, la jeune fille avait les joues toutes rouges à cause de la course impressionnante qu'elle venait d'accomplir à une vitesse fulgurante. Qui traverserait tout Konoha en dix minutes ?

Arrivée en face de Neji, la jeune fille se pencha sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, tout en essayant de s'excuser à la fois. Mauvaise idée.

- Ah, Neji, je suis...

Pour toute réponse, Neji plissa ses yeux, affolant Tenten.

- D-désolée ! Mais mon réveil est... il n'a pas sonné et... j'ai pas pu...

- Comme prévu.

- Je me suis levée... trop tard... et...

- Laisse tomber.

Elle déposa ses yeux sur lui, assez surprise qu'il lui parle comme ça. Ses yeux pâles l'observaient sans cligner, aucune once d'agacement à l'intérieur. Tenten fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ce n'était pas un de ses clones plutôt que lui, mais l'énervement qui se forma dans sa pupille à cause de son regard trop insistant lui répondit que non.

- Allons-y, lâcha-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Tenten observa comme ses cheveux suivirent avec grâce le mouvement de sa tête, assez fascinée. Il venait à l'instant d'être _tolérant_. Or, Neji n'était pas tolérant. Neji ne tolérait pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ce matin ?

Tenten se remit vite de sa surprise car, déjà le Hyuuga était hors du village, et elle se dépêcha de le rattraper. Ils devaient d'abord aller chercher le daimyo chez lui, à la citadelle du pays du Feu (soit la capitale), puis l'emmener au pays de l'eau. Rien de bien long s'ils avançaient vite. Mais les seigneurs féodaux n'avançaient pas vite, alors, d'après Neji, ils finiraient la mission dans cinq jours si tout irait bien.

- Tsunade sama avait compté une semaine pour le voyage..., contredit Tenten, qui sautait d'arbres en arbres à ses côté. On arrivera pas en cinq jours.

Neji ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Si Tenten pensait qu'il gaspillait sa salive pour proférer des mensonges, c'était son problème. Là maintenant, ils devaient se contenter d'aller chercher le daimyo chez lui.  
Le daimyo... Tch, se dit-il, dégoûté. Le père de Nanako Sâto, sa « fiancée ». Sûrement la raison pour la quelle Neji avait été choisi pour cette mission. Tsunade était donc au courant. C'était en fait pour que le politicien jauge son futur gendre, qu'il l'examine.

C'était marrant comme toutes ces décisions semblaient concerner tout le monde sauf lui. Même l'Hokage l'était.

Neji serra son poing. Quand serait-il maître de ses décisions sans que personne ne s'en occupe ?

- Neji, appela doucement la voix de sa coéquipière. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Neji desserra aussitôt son poing. Tenten avait remarqué son changement d'humeur. Si Tenten pouvait, tout le monde en était capable. Or, il ne voulait pas qu'on ne s'intéresse à lui. Sa vie ne regardait que lui. Même si le Destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec.

- Neji ?

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, lâcha-t-il assez sèchement. Puis le prodige décida de détourner son attention de lui :

« - Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route. »

La jeune fille fronça davantage les sourcils, observant le Hyuuga avec attention. Visiblement, quelque chose l'énervait. Et vu comme elle l'avait remarqué, ça ne devait pas être rien. Et impossible de mettre la main dessus. Tenten ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Neji lui cachait quelque chose - comme d'habitude, vous diriez, mais plus important cette fois-ci. Comme Tenten aurait adoré qu'il se confie à elle, au lieu de tout garder à l'intérieur ! Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aider son coéquipier, voilà tout. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps, il était son ami. Elle voulait l'aider.

Mais Neji s'était déjà renfermé dans sa coquille.

Cinq heures de voyages plus tard, et sans une seule pose devrait-je préciser, les deux jeunes shinobis arrivèrent à la Citadelle du pays du Feu. La citadelle était la capitale du pays, et c'était là que se passaient toutes les réunions des politiciens du monde. C'était aussi là que tous les échanges se faisaient. Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde. Tenten était fascinée comme les choses étaient ici : c'était en rien comme à Konoha, c'était plus « moderne », pensa-t-elle, plus riche surtout. Tenten se rendit alors compte à quel point sa mission était importante, parce qu'elle allait s'assurer de la protection du _daimyo_. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

Alors qu'elle traversait les rues, la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point Konoha était paisible à côté de cette ville. Ici il y avait beaucoup trop de _monde_, _trop_ de civiles qui _peuplaient_ les rues, et Tenten se sentit vite vertigineuse face à tout ce monde. Neji semblait comme d'habitude tranquille. Tenten ressentit un violent vertige quand on la bouscula pour la dixième fois. Plus le soleil, çà n'arrangeait rien.

Elle serra les poings et s'efforça de garder son calme. Elle était forte. Et elle détestait se plaindre.

- Oh là là, marmonna-t-elle faiblement malgré elle. On ne trouvera pas la maison de Sâto avec tout ce monde !

Remarquant sa voix tremblante, Neji déposa brièvement les yeux sur elle, d'un mouvement rapide. Son teint habituellement hâlé était dorénavant pâle et un trait barrait son front, signe qu'elle était tendue et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Neji leva les sourcils. Il ne savait pas que Tenten était malade au milieu de la foule. Pourtant, si sa mémoire était bonne, elle allait bien souvent faire du shopping avec Ino, Hinata et Sakura, parfois. Et n'était-ce pas pire de s'aventurer au milieu de magasins rempli de monde que dans des rues bondées ? Neji fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le faire alors, si ça lui faisait mal ? Pour défier sa maladie ? ...Ou alors peut-être tout simplement qu'elle allait dans les magasins pour ne pas rendre ses amies tristes.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme de gentillesse.

...Pathétique.

La gentillesse n'est que pour les faibles, se dit-il avec amertume. Avoirs des amis _rend faible_.

Mais sans rien dire, Neji attrapa fermement le bras de Tenten entre sa main et, passant en force, il lui fraya à l'aide de son autre main une place à travers la foule. Tenten, surprise qu'il la touche – chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, à part pour la frapper – resta bouche bée et se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que le prodige ne la dépose dans un endroit plus respirable.

Et il la lâcha aussitôt.

Tenten leva les yeux sur lui, ébahie, mais le Hyuuga avait déjà recommencé à marcher, l'ignorant totalement. Tenten se dépêcha de le rattraper, puis, arrivée à son niveau, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il venait de l'aider.

Neji Hyuuga venait de _l'aider_.

Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'elle avait le vertige quand il y avait trop de monde ? Ah bravo. Il a dû la trouver minable et faible ! Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Pourtant, il l'avait aidée.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Le Hyuuga déposa alors sur elle un regard perplexe. Tenten leva timidement les yeux sur lui, sourire gêné. Il l'observa intensément, essayant de comprendre, et Tenten se sentit bêtement rougir sous son regard pressant.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Finit-il par demander.

- Pour ton aide.

Neji ne retira pas ses yeux des siens, sourcils froncés, puis il serra les dents.

- Tch, je ne t'ai pas _aidée_, répondit-il alors, détournant la tête. Je ne veux pas être ralenti dans cette mission, voilà tout.

Tenten acquiesça lentement. Cette raison lui ressemblait bien mieux que la première qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Pourquoi Neji l'aiderait-il ? Néanmoins, elle fut contente que Neji l'ait aidée – même s'il ne considérait pas ça comme tel.

Ils marchèrent sans parler, mais le silence n'était pas tendu. Neji, comme à son habitude, réfléchissait. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit – est-ce qu'il s'attendrissait ? Non, répondit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête. C'est simple ; s'il ne l'avait pas aidée à franchir la foule, elle serait sûrement tombée malade, et ç'aurait engendré de multiples complications. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de l'aider.

Pas parce qu'il devenait gentil.

* * *

C'est une servante qui les accueillit lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte de la maison du daimyo, et, sans un mot, elle les invita à entrer. La maison était sublime et haute, plus haute même que la célèbre résidence des Hyuuga, avec marbre au sol et tapis fait main qui recouvrait toute la surface. Tenten essaya de ne pas trop s'émerveiller face à toute la richesse de l'endroit, mais c'était difficile. Elle n'avait jamais eut un tel confort chez elle. Elle s'était promise de n'acheter que l'essentiel avec l'argent que les missions lui rapportaient (nourriture, meubles, vêtements) même si, parfois, elle faisait des exceptions quand elle craquait sur quelques armes.

- Tenten, gronda Neji. Arrête de regarder la pièce comme ça. C'est impoli.

Tenten leva ses yeux noisette sur lui, assez surprise qu'il ait remarqué ce qu'elle pensait.

- C'est juste que... c'est tellement beau.

- Hn.

- Et je n'ai pas ça chez moi.

Neji ne dit rien. Il haussa les épaules, avant que, soudainement, un éclair de sérieux passa dans ses yeux, et il se retourna brusquement vers la gauche, et para le coup d'un homme avec son kunai.

Tenten sursauta : un shinobi se tenait là ! Il avait failli attaquer Neji ! Que faisait cet intrus chez le daimyo ? N'y avait-il pas de garde ?

Et, alors que la jeune fille se mettait en position de combat, prête à le noyer sous ses armes, l'homme explosa de rire.

- Ca va, ca va, les jeunes, dit l'homme, levant ses deux mains devant lui. Tout va bien.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, et aperçut que Neji ne baissa pas sa garde non plus.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit sèchement le Hyuuga, regard sombre. Répondez, ou je vous tue.

L'homme se contenta de sourire davantage, et, alors qu'il fit mine de répondre, il disparut soudainement, apparaissant cinq mètres plus loin. Tenten haleta , quelle rapidité ! jamais elle n'avait vu pareille vitesse.

Neji au contraire, grogna.

- Mon nom est Kensuké, répondit alors le shinobi. Je suis à la tête de la protection du daimyo.

- Dans ce cas, s'écria Tenten, pourquoi avez-vous essayé de nous attaquer ?

Neji fit taire Tenten du regard.

- Oh, laisse-la parler, jeune homme ! ...Tenten, c'est bien ça ?

Tenten ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Alors, elle n'acquiesça pas. A la place elle serra son poing, en garde.

Kensuké haussa les épaules.

- Parce que, jolie fille, je vous testais, bien évidemment.

- Un test ? Grommela la voix de Neji, toujours en position de combat. Et pourquoi cela ? Vous pensez peut-être que l'Hokage aurait donné la protection du daimyo à des novices, peut-être ?

- Calme-toi, gamin. C'est de mon protégé qu'on parle. J'ai besoin de voir si vous êtes à la hauteur.

- Absurde.

Après l'avoir observé longuement, Neji desserra sa position, même s'il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

L'homme semblait se moquer de lui, et ça, Neji détestait. Le prodige plissa les yeux sur l'intrus et l'examina. Il était d'âge moyen, du genre la quarantaine, avec cheveux couleur poivre et petits yeux sombres. Il souriait amplement, accentuant quelques rides, et Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier alors qu'il observait ses yeux.  
Et la façon dont il avait esquivé son coup l'avait impressionné, il devait l'avouer... Quel ninja était-il capable d'une telle vitesse alors que Neji ne ressentait qu'un homme au chakra moyen ? Et puis, il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas une aura très élevée. Etait-ce possible qu'il puisse cacher à son Byakugan l'étendue de sa puissance ?

Mais les apparences sont trompeuses, se rappela-t-il. Et, cet homme, visiblement, était l'exemple parfait pour cette expression.

- Tenten, appela brusquement Neji, surprenant la jeune fille. Viens. Allons chercher le daimyo. Ne perdons pas notre temps avec ça.

- Il est au salon, leur apprit Kensuké avec un sourire amusé, mais Neji le savait déjà. Et n'essayez pas de vous plaindre. Murasame sama est au courant.

Neji déposa sur lui un regard qui aurait pu geler la mer toute entière, mais il n'impressionna guère son adversaire. Sans un mot, il se dirigea dans le séjour.

La pièce était à l'image même de l'entrée de la maison, c'est-à-dire grande, riche et lumineuse. Neji aperçut dans un premier temps Murasame Sâto, assit de tout son long dans un canapé, vêtu de sa tenue de politicien. Par politesse, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et Tenten l'imita, prudemment. Il sentait d'ici comme l'aura de sa coéquipière s'émouvait, et il vit par la manière dont elle touchait nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon qu'elle était tendue. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui la rendait nerveuse à ce point, ne comprenant pas ce sentiment qu'était l'anxiété. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement impressionnée. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas rater la mission.

Hn, se dit-il. Si elle écoutait ses directives, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

- Daimyo sama, parla poliment Neji, tête baissée. Nous sommes les deux shinobis chargés de votre protection pour votre voyage, sir. Nous partirons dès que vous êtes prêt.

- A la bonne heure ! Répondit le vieillard d'une voix fatiguée. J'espère ne pas être en retard, ce serait gênant !

- En effet.

- Compris, acquiesça le daimyo. A propos, comment trouvez-vous ma tenue pour ce voyage ?

Neji, jugeant la question plus qu'inutile, ne répondit pas.

Par chance, il entendit la voix claire et enfantine de Tenten lui répliquer :

- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle est pas très adéquate, sir. Vous risquez de vous salir, comme ça.

- Vous pensez ? Il ne faudra pas me faire marcher trop longtemps tout de même..., répondit le politicien d'un ton plaintif. Bon, si vous le dîtes. Misa ! Appela-t-il alors. Misa !

Tenten échangea avec Neji un regard d'incompréhension – du moins c'est ce qu'elle comprit dans son regard mauve, avant qu'une femme n'arrive, une servante sans doute.

- Oui, sir ?

- J'aurais besoin d'une tenue qui me permettra de bouger dans... un territoire mouvementé.

- Oh. J'arrive tout de suite, sir.

Elle quitta la pièce pratiquement en courant, et, quand elle revint avec ses vêtements, Tenten se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. Alors, donnant un coup de coude à Neji, elle lui fit silencieusement signe de quitter la pièce.

Neji ne protesta pas, pour une fois.

* * *

Le daimyo était fin près. Tenten lui proposa de tenir son sac, mais l'homme préféra le donner à Neji. Elle décida de ne pas se plaindre.

Kensuké vint les saluer. Il observa Tenten avec malice, intensément, et Tenten se demanda avec brusquerie quel était son problème. S'il voulait se battre, qu'il vienne ! Et puis, se demanda-t-elle, pourquoi n'assurait-il pas lui-même la protection de son cher daimyo s'il était là ?

Elle allait lui poser la question quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Grand père, attends !

Une fille accourut alors dans leur direction. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel très jolie, et beaucoup de bijoux. Tenten remarqua comme ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une coiffe complexe et experte, et comme ses ongles étaient vernis de rose pâle.

La petite fille du daimyo, se dit-elle lentement. Une vraie chochote.

- Grand père, tu as oublié de me dire au revoir, se plaignit la fille, quoique Tenten se dit qu'elle devait à peu près avoir son âge. Cela ne se fait pas.

Sâto se retourna lentement et un sourire éclaira lentement ses lèvres.

- Nanako, ma petite fille, mais je t'ai déjà dit au revoir... ! Ou peut-être que j'ai oublié ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui grand père, t'as oublié. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je voulais te rappeler que tu dois ramener quelques souvenirs du pays de l'eau, marmonna la gamine. J'aime les jupes qu'ils font. Tu sais, celles fabriquées main ?

Le politicien acquiesça, malgré l'absurdité de la chose. Son grand père était vieux et fatigué. Si elle voulait quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas y aller elle-même ? Ah, ces civiles !

- Si je trouve.

La jeune fille fit la moue, ses yeux gris maquillés se posant brièvement sur elle avant qu'elle ne regarde une fois encore son grand père.

- Donc c'est eux les shinobis de Konoha qui vont te protéger...

Et alors, il se passa quelque chose de surprenant. La fille ouvrit grand ses yeux gris, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose et ; se tournant vers Neji, elle pointa son doigt manucuré sur lui.

- Neji Hyuuga ? S'écria-t-elle. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten se demanda brièvement comment elle pouvait le connaître. Mais sûrement avait-elle lu la missive de Tsunade ! Assez étonnant qu'elle sache lire, vu comme elle réfléchissait...

Neji, que Tenten n'avait pas entendu parler depuis un moment déjà, pencha légèrement la tête. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient de son élastique, remarqua Tenten. Sûrement à cause du combat qu'il avait mené plus tôt.

- Sâto-sama, gratifia-t-il d'une voix simple.

Mais la fille – Nanako – l'observait toujours avec de gros yeux, comme fascinée. Tenten serra les dents. C'est quoi son problème ? Okay, Neji était plutôt mignon. Enfin, il était attirant. Mais pas la peine de l'observer comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Vraiment, les filles qui faisaient ça étaient ridicules !

- Enfin je vous rencontre, lui dit enfin Nanako en posant ses deux mains sur son cœur. Neji. Mon beau fiancé.

La maitresse des armes ouvrit grand ses yeux bruns, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. _Fiancé ?_

- Sâto, répondit Neji, faussement à l'aise.

- Appelez-moi Nanako.

Tenten entendit son grondement dissimulé par un « hn » assez sec, mais vu comme la pimbêche observa Neji en retour, elle ne sembla par avoir comprit sa réponse comme étant négative.

Mais Tenten, elle, était en état de choc.

Neji allait se marier ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

* * *

FF m'énerve en ce moment. Il supprime tous les points virgules, c'est dingue !

Anyway ! Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre tant attendu par toi, Lee-ann ! Je l'ai fait un chouia plus long, mais il y a plus de phrases qui ont un double sens. S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander, je sais que c'est compliqué. Neji s'améliore un peu dans ce chapitre. Enfin, à voir :)

Bonne lecture !

Tout l'univers de Naruto appartient au grand débile Masashi Kishimoto qui a osé tué les meilleurs personnages de la série. Le reste, à moi, qui aide juste Neji et Tenten dans le leur relation ! ^^

* * *

- On ne pourrait pas... s'arrêter ?

Tenten déposa son regard sur le daimyo qui, marchant à ses côtés, avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Son teint était pâle, ses yeux à demi ouverts, et il transpirait à vue d'œil. Ca devait être dur pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été habitué à un tel rythme, surtout que c'était Neji qui marchait devant, et il traçait sa route, comme d'habitude. Et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient décidés de faire des pauses toutes les heures à peu près, ils marchaient tellement vite pour le vieillard que c'était difficile de suivre. Il fallait constamment l'attendre, et Tenten avait mal au coeur pour lui. Elle se rappelait elle-même, quand, plus jeune, la team Gai partait en mission, et avec Rock Lee et Gai devant, le rythme était fou furieux. Tout le monde suivait, sauf elle. Heureusement, avec tous ses entrainements, Tenten avait maintenant une endurance de choc, mais elle savait à quel point ça devait être dur pour Sâto.

Surtout que ça faisait trois jours que ça durait maintenant.

- Tenez le coup, Sâto-sama, encouragea-t-elle. On arrive bientôt dans une ville, n'est-ce pas, Neji ?

Le jeune homme interpellé ne répondit pas. Tenten soupira. Depuis ce voyage, le prodige c'était renfermé comme une huître. Il marchait devant, byakugan activé, et scannait les horizons. Et il prenait les premiers tours de garde la nuit, les plus longs. Il était là, mais il était comme invisible, parce qu'il ne parlait pas. Tenten avait abandonné toute approche. Peut-être pensait-il à son mariage ? Peut-être ça le tracassait ? A quoi bon se poser des questions, elle n'en savait absolument rien ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il se mariait. Si ça se trouve, Neji ne l'aurait même pas invitée à son mariage.

Super l'amitié !

Elle décida d'insister. Elle en avait marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds comme ça.

- Neji, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'entrain. Est-ce qu'il y a un village plus loin ?

- Dans trois kilomètres.

- Merci, répondit-elle et elle se retourna vers le daimyo. Vous voyez monsieur. On arrive dans pas longtemps !

- Mais je suis fatigué, et la nuit tombe...

Compatissante, Tenten leva la main, et tapota son dos.

- Ca ira, vous verrez.

Neji baissa les yeux. Heureusement que Tenten était là. Il n'aurait pas supporté entendre les plaintes du daimyo et devoir les gérer, et c'était ce que le vieille homme faisait depuis le début du voyage. « J'ai chaud, » « j'ai froid, » « j'ai faim, » « c'est quand qu'on arrive, » « je suis fatigué » bref, un vrai enfant. Et encore, lui enfant ne s'était jamais plaint.

Neji n'était pas employé dans cette mission pour faire du babysitting. Et il se demandait même comment Tenten tenait le coup, avec toutes ces plaintes.

Elle était patiente, ce qu'il pensait être avant de découvrir le daimyo.

Ou alors tout simplement gentille.

Ou alors, se dit-il, elle ne faisait tout simplement pour avoir la note « S » tamponnée sur le cachet de la mission.

Neji pensa que la dernière raison était plus logique, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était malheureusement gentille.

...

Neji aurait continué de marcher s'il avait été seul, mais le daimyo avait soit disant les jambes fatiguées, alors il décida de poser le camp à un kilomètre du village. C'était absurde, parce qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Mage, village où ils pourraient acheter de quoi manger et remplir leurs provisions qui étaient maintenant bientôt finies. Mais non, il a fallut que le daimyo fasse son bébé, et que Tenten lui donne raison en plus :

- Neji, Sâto sama n'a pas ton âge ! Il faut qu'il se repose !

Ce à quoi le prodige avait grommelé quelque chose, et avait finalement cédé. Tenten était trop stupide en étant gentille. Et à cause d'elle, ils arriveraient en retard à sa réunion.

Néanmoins il sembla qu'elle eut raison. Car à peine assis dans sa tante, le daimyo fut tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit sans manger. Tenten voulut même le réveiller pour qu'il mange le repas que Neji avait préparé (un ragoût de viande) mais avait abandonné en voyant comme profondément endormi le politicien était.

Finalement, Neji et Tenten avaient mangés seuls, autour du feu qu'elle avait bâti. Durant tout le diner, Tenten raconta à Neji comme vite il avançait, et elle le mit en garde contre le fait de fatiguer l'état du daimyo, au risque de gâcher la mission en rendant le daimyo malade. Ensuite, Tenten décida de lui parler de ce que Rock Lee avait dissimulé dans sa valise, un joli shuriken vert. Elle parlait, Neji restait silencieux, et finalement, après lui avoir sèchement ordonné de la fermer, Tenten ne parla plus.

Non, il n'était pas dur avec elle. La jeune fille était constamment en train de lui parler, et il n'aimait pas ça. Et même s'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles, il n'était pas obligé de l'avouer. Il se surprit même à se dire qu'elle avait une vie bien mouvementée par rapport à la sienne, et c'était dangereux. C'était comme s'il l'enviait.

Neji, ayant fini son repas, décida de méditer. Il croisa les jambes, ferma les yeux, et tenta de se calmer.

Sauf que Tenten choisit ce moment précis pour parler à nouveau :

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, annonça-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elle mangeait. J'ai décidé que c'était à mon tour de le faire.

- Hors de question, trancha le Hyuuga.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir sa réaction. Elle cligna ses yeux noisette, puis eut une expression agacée.

- Mais enfin Neji, depuis le début du voyage, c'est toi qui les fait. Laisse-moi le faire ce soir, et va dormir un peu au moins.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Toi vas-y.

- Neji ! Arrête d'être têtu, insista-t-elle. Si tu dors pas, tu vas finir par tomber !

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Je monte la garde, point à la ligne.

Neji décela de la détermination et de l'inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune fille. Détermination parce qu'apparemment, cette fille était trop têtue pour renoncer, et inquiétude parce que, sans doute, la fille s'inquiétait pour lui, une fois encore.

Comme toujours.

Pourquoi cette inquiétude permanente dans son regard ? Il haïssait ça. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui - Neji était seul et fort, il n'avait besoin de personne. De toute façon, se dit-il, qu'elle le regarde comme ça ou non, ce n'était pas son problème. Tenten perdait son temps, au lieu de s'entrainer davantage. Si Neji tenait à ce point-là à monter la garde, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué, un, et de deux, il préférait se protéger plutôt que de laisser ça à Tenten.

Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, murmura alors Tenten, la voix tremblante. C'est ça ?

La lumière des flammes du feu qu'elle avait elle-même fait illuminait son visage, lui donnant un air plus calme, plus sérieux. Elle qui avait toujours un sourire débile aux lèvres avait enfin adopté une expression moins gaie.

Enfin elle ouvrait les yeux sur le monde ! Tenten, selon Neji, avait toujours vécu dans un monde de bisounours. Tout était beau, tout le monde était gentil. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle observe comme corrompu le monde était.

Et voilà maintenant que, parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle perdait sa gaité éternelle.

Peut-être le laissera-t-elle tranquille après ça.

Tenten l'observait, l'expression faussement calme alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Il voyait comme ses mains étaient tendues.

- Non, avoua Neji, sans ciller. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Même si la jeune fille essaya de cacher son chagrin évident, Neji remarqua comme ses sourcils se courbèrent. Elle baissa la tête une fraction de seconde – sans doute pour ne pas le regarder, mais, contre toute attente, quand elle la releva, Tenten souriait.

Neji fronça les sourcils, ne décelant aucun mensonge dans ce sourire. Comment faisait-elle pour changer son humeur aussi vite ?

- Je le savais déjà, tu sais, marmonna-t-elle. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire. Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis, finalement, la referma.

Pas parce qu'il jugeait inutile de lui répondre, mais simplement parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Elle marquait un point. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas confiance à Tenten ? Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et preuve du contraire, elle était une bonne coéquipière. Et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas hypocrite dans ses gestes.

Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

_Parce que faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est dangereux. Tu dépends de cette personne malgré toi._

Milliers de shinobis avaient vécus la trahison d'un proche. Neji était trahi par son propre clan, Sasuke par son frère, Sandaime par Orochimaru, Jiraya par ses propres élèves... et la liste était encore longue, et ça, que dans Konoha. Et Neji était faible, oui il était, parce qu'il avait peur d'être vulnérable, d'être trahi une fois encore, alors il préférait ne fonder aucun lien, pour risquer de ne rien perdre.

Pour faire confiance, il fallait bâtir un lien. Et Neji n'en avait pas.

- Faire confiance, finit-il par répondre après un long moment, c'est être faible. Et je ne veux pas l'être.

Tenten sembla méditer sa réponse, sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle avait changé sa position assise, et avait maintenant étendu ses jambes loin devant elle, dos appuyé contre un arbre. Elle avait presque fini de manger, mais la discussion qu'elle avait avec lui la distrayait.

- Faire confiance, finit-elle par dire, c'est justement tout le contraire. C'est combiner ta force à celle d'un autre, pour être deux fois plus fort.

- C'est la diviser, trancha Neji sans ciller. Tu dépends de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu deviens donc plus faible.

- Donc c'est pour ça que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? S'enquit Tenten en penchant la tête sur le côté. Parce que tu deviendrais moins fort ?

Elle eut une moue triste, encore.

- Neji, tu es très fort. Mais tu es tellement aveugle, en même temps.

Et avec ces mots-là, elle rentra dans sa propre tante. Et Neji observa le dos de la kunoichi, méditant ses mots. Lui, aveugle ? Quelle ironie, elle était la seule qui n'avait pas de yeux ! Elle risquait d'être trahie à tout moment, avec toutes ses liens. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa gentillesse. Elle ne voulait même pas avouer à ses amies qu'elle avait le vertige quand il y avait du monde, et elle allait quand même aux magasins. Elle se négligeait en pensant aux autres. Elle avait tout faux. Elle était susceptible de trahison à chaque seconde, avec toute sa confiance.

Et être trahi affaiblissait. Tout comme il l'était par sa propre famille.

...

Tenten se leva le plus tôt possible, histoire de pouvoir monter la suite de la garde. Cette fois-là, Neji ne protesta pas, trop fatigué, présuma-t-elle. Il était aux environ cinq heures du matin, et le soleil allait bientôt se lever déjà. La kunoichi s'occupa du feu, le couvrant pour éviter d'attirer les ennemis, plus fréquents à cette heure-là de la journée qu'ailleurs, car ils avaient compris qu'il fallait attaquer lorsque personne n'était éveillé. Tenten se souvenait bien de ce que Gai sensei lui avait enseigné dessus, plusieurs années auparavant. Les ennemis étaient imprévisibles, tout comme devaient l'être les shinobis.

Tenten enfila un pull manche-longue pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait fort aujourd'hui, car ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du pays de l'eau, mais ils devaient d'abord passer par celui de la pluie. Tenten n'aimait pas du tout ce côté-ci du monde car, étant habituée à vivre dans le pays considéré comme étant le plus chaud de la map, elle n'appréciait pas être dans celui de l'eau. Et même, ici était carrément le contraire de son humeur... elle avait toujours été solaire, dirons-nous, et l'être dans le froid demeurait difficile. Mais elle ne devait pas baisser espoir. Cette mission, même si elle ne la dirigeait pas, était importante. Elle escortait le daimyo, pas n'importe qui. Et Tenten se dit que, qu'importe qui était leader ou non, elle avait été désignée pour effectuer cette mission, donc c'était déjà un grand honneur. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras !

Tenten acquiesça, retrouvant son humeur habituelle. Si ses encouragements étaient aussi efficaces, c'était parce que, depuis toute petite, Tenten s'encourageait à ne pas perdre espoir, même si ses parents n'étaient plus là. Elle s'était habituée à être forte quoi qu'il arrive, d'où son admiration pour Tsunade, et pour Neji aussi, malgré elle. Et même si ce dernier était méchant, dur et froid, elle l'admirait, parce qu'il était fort, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Faire confiance, c'est être faible, et je ne veux pas l'être._

Tenten ferma doucement ses yeux, pensant aux paroles de Neji la veille. Jamais Neji n'avait autant conversé avec elle, et elle regretta presque d'avoir eu l'audace de lui demander s'il lui faisait confiance. Sa réponse lui avait fait mal, mais elle le comprenait malgré tout. Neji était quelqu'un de détruit, de gâché et d'utilisé. Elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement l'histoire des Hyuuga – le jeune homme ne lui en avait jamais parlé – mais, d'après Gai, Neji était situé au centre du clan, et il recevait donc tous les problèmes. Tenten, plus jeune, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui plus que tout, elle voulait savoir. Que s'était-il passé pour que quelqu'un décide de rester seul pour ne pas souffrir ? Soit fou au point de ne se coucher que trois heures par jour ? Ne pense qu'à une chose, devenir plus fort, encore et encore, sans repos ni pose ?

Tenten déposa ses yeux sur le Hyuuga, qui, sans surprise, avait décidé de dormir dehors, à même la terre. Sans doute considérait-il ça comme étant un entrainement. Comme ça, même endormi, son système immunitaire combattait contre le froid, la maladie, par conséquent, la faiblesse. C'était dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. N'y avait-il personne au clan capable de lui dire d'arrêter ?  
Ses longs cheveux parfaits tombaient dans son dos où Tenten pouvait apercevoir ses muscles se contracter lorsque le vent se leva. Apparemment, malgré lui, son corps ne semblait pas apprécié d'être utilisé comme ça.

- Arrête de me regarder, grommela Neji.

Tenten laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle sursauta. Il ne dormait pas ! Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il le faisait, vu comme son corps était soulevé par sa respiration régulière et... Il avait la tête tournée vers la foret, et son dos lui faisait face, alors comment avait-il fait pour savoir que...

Le Byakugan.

- Tu m'espionnes ?! S'énerva alors la brune, excédée. C'est pour ça que ton byakugan est activé, c'est ça ?!

Neji se retourna pour l'observer, yeux pâles sur elle. Il fronça les sourcils, l'expression calme.

- Qui a dit que mon byakugan était activé ?

- Je...

Tenten rougit.

- J'ai juste pensé que, avec ce que tu m'as dit la nuit dernière...

- Tu n'es pas assez forte pour me piéger même si tu en aurais l'envie, trancha Neji. Alors je peux dormir même si je ne te fais pas confiance.

_Sympa..._ pensa Tenten, ayant une soudaine envie de l'étrangler.

- Et sinon, je n'active pas mon byakugan quand je dors. Autrement je brûlerais mes cellules héréditaires, expliqua le prodige avec un ton simple.

- Mais alors, comment as-tu su que...

- Simple déduction. Je sais ce qu'on dit de moi. Maintenant tait-toi, je dors.

Et avec ça, le Hyuuga reprit sa position du départ, laissant Tenten toute éberluée. _Simple déduction ? _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Oh, et, venait-il de sous entendre qu'elle le reluquait ?

L'enfoiré !

...

- J'ai faim...

- On approche la ville, coupa Neji avant même que Tenten puisse répondre. Vous pouvez bien tenir un peu, non ?

Tenten lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ce que Neji veut dire, reprit-elle au daimyo, c'est que manger maintenant ne fera rien. Vous mangerez largement mieux en ville !

Comment avouer au vieillard qu'ils n'avaient plus de provision ? Neji avait fini toute leur nourriture en les mélangeant à son ragoût, et, bien que ce dernier fut délicieux (Tenten n'en attendait pas moins d'un prodige) aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était presque une heure de l'après midi, tous avaient faim.

- Ten-tonk, appela l'autre d'un ton souffrant. Vous êtes bien gentille...

- C'est _Tenten_, rectifia la fille. Et c'est normal. Y'a pas de quoi.

- Vous plairez bien à mon garde du corps, Kensuké.

- Ah, _lui_.

- Ah, j'oubliais que vous l'aviez déjà rencontré !

- Il nous as attaqué, expliqua Tenten en serrant le poing. Belle façon de nous dire bonjour !

Le daimyo eut un petit rire.

- Kensuké est très protecteur. Il est au service de la famille depuis sa naissance, et prendra bientôt la protection de Nanako.

- Vôtre petite fille, marmonna Tenten en dégageant une branche pour laisser passer l'homme. Et vos enfants ? Il font quoi ?

- Takana est en ce moment même en vacances au pays des Oiseaux, car sa femme, Toki, en est la daimyo.

- Ca me dit quelque chose, intervint Neji. J'ai entendu parler qu'elle était la fille du dernier daimyo du pays, et qu'elle a dû sauver l'économie du pays à elle seule.

Tenten lança un regard impressionné à Neji, se demandant comment il savait ça. Ce prénom ne sonnait rien à ses propres oreilles. Faut croire qu'elle n'avait aucune culture générale, se dit-elle avec un soupir.

- Voilà, confirma Sâto avec un hochement de tête. Takana préfère vivre avec elle. Mais je le laisse faire, comme ça, au moins, notre pays du Feu est bien vu.

- Vous ne le laissez pas là-bas parce qu'il l'aime ? S'enquit Tenten, surprise. Juste pour les réputations ?

Là, Sâto explosa de rire. Limite il était au sol. Neji jeta un regard noir à Tenten.

- Cesse de croire que tout est rose et beau. Tu deviens exaspérante.

- Oh, ça va. Je pensais seulement...

- Bien naïve, Tintin. Kensuké vous aurait adoré, vraiment !

- Je me fiche de ce Kensuké, lâcha Tenten, dégoûtée qu'il ne retienne pas son prénom. Je demande juste si vous pensez un peu à vôtre fils.

- Si je pensais aux désirs de mon naïf enfant, le monde serait déjà perdu, jeune fille. Et je réserve la même chose pour ma petite fille. Elle au moins c'est ce qu'il y a de bon en épousant Neji.

Tenten sentit son corps se tendre. C'était la première fois que le sujet était ramené sur table. Cette fois, elle questionnerait le daimyo, que Neji le veuille ou non. Elle voulait comprendre.

Tenten s'apprêtait à le faire, sauf que Neji annonça sèchement :

- Nous sommes arrivés à Mage. Je sais qu'il y a un restaurant pas loin et qu'il y a un hôtel. Nous passerons la nuit ici, puis nous reprendrons le chemin. En attendant, je vais chercher de quoi remplir nos sac.

Neji entendait par là qu'il laisserait la protection du daimyo à Tenten. Quelle ironie, alors qu'il ne lui faisait même pas confiance ! Mais Tenten savait qu'il évitait tout simplement sa compagnie. Et il avait bien raison. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser éviter ses questions comme ça.

Voilà pourquoi, avant même que Neji ne s'en aille, la jeune fille fit quelque chose qu'elle ne se jugerait jamais capable – elle le retint par le bras.

- Attends, Neji !

Neji, baissant ses yeux sur sa main, dégagea brusquement son bras, comme si son toucher le brûlait.

- Ne me touche pas, prévint-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je me dis juste que je devrais te suivre pour les commissions, répondit Tenten à voix basse. Le daimyo m'a parlé durant le voyage de ce qu'il désirait.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit le vieux plus loin, mais Tenten l'ignora regard concentré sur le Hyuuga.

- Alors il faut que je vienne.

- Tu n'as simplement qu'à me dire ce qu'il désire. Le daimyo a besoin d'une protection ici.

Il l'observait mal, comme si elle le dégoûtait. Tenten résista. Qu'importe comment il la regardait. Elle voulait juste des réponses à ses questions.

Alors elle eut une idée.

- Tu me le laisserais sous ma protection ? Alors que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Bingo. Elle constata elle-même comme légèrement surpris il sembla un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression habituelle. Le Hyuuga serra les dents, les poings, se trouvant dans un compromis. Il ne laisserait pas Tenten aller seule au magasin, parce qu'il devait s'acheter des choses aussi.

Finalement, sèchement, il demanda :

- Qui s'occuperait du daimyo ?

Tenten lui offrit un sourire lumineux, et des fossettes creusèrent ses joues bronzées.  
Sans rien dire, elle recula et parla au garde qui gardait l'entrée. Et après ça, elle revint en face de lui.

- Problème résolu. Sâto sama va être protégé par ce monsieur même.

- Rien ne nous dit que cet homme est digne de confiance.

- Mais, Neji, n'as-tu pas dit que tu ne faisais confiance à personne ? Alors où est la différence avec le fait de le laisser sous ma direction ?

Neji, ne sachant pas quoi répondre parce qu'elle venait tout bêtement de le piéger, lâcha un « tch » haineux et, faisant volte-face, il se mit en marche en cherchant le marché où il pourrait se procurer ce dont il avait besoin.

- On vous retrouve à l'hôtel ce soir Sâto sama ! Lança Tenten avant de suivre le Hyuuga, toute heureuse.

_Que la fête commence_.

...

Tenten regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir suivit. Parce qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un marché. Et marché égal à monde. Et monde égal à vertige, même s'il faisait froid...

Ce serait bien si Neji pouvait l'aider...

- Tu te débrouilles, lança alors Neji, comme s'il l'avait entendue. Tu es la seule qui a désiré venir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-elle aussitôt. Je vais très bien !

Sa voix était un petit peu trop montée dans les aiguës, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle devait prendre des choses pour le daimyo – qui n'avait en fait rien demandé – et questionner Neji.

Le jeune homme semblait chercher quelque chose. Il observait chaque pièce sur chaque plateau, à la recherche de la perle rare, mais ne semblait pas trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Tenten elle, remplissait le charriot avec toutes les provisions nécessaire pour la fin de la semaine, sans trop le charger parce qu'il faudrait le porter et c'était lourd.

- Après Mage, on s'arrête dans une autre ville ou pas ?

Neji, le regard sérieux, ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- Neji ?

- Oui ?

Tenten fut alors surprise par le ton poli qu'il employa, qui ne contenait aucune trace de méchanceté. Même si ce n'était qu'un seul mot, elle trouva le mot « oui » beaucoup plus joli quand c'était lui qui le disait, aussi bien formulé.

Oh là, voilà qu'elle divaguait ! Décidément, ses vertiges lui faisait raconter n'importe quoi.

- Est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter à une autre ville, après Mage ?

- Tu n'as donc même pas jeté un coup d'œil à la carte que t'a donné Tsunade, lança avec arrogance le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle, la dominant de son mètre 88. Et tu espères un jour devenir leader.

- Tu réponds à ma question, oui ou non ?

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder toi-même.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu es le seul qui porte mon sac là maintenant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait elle-même décidé de porter le sac qui contenait les provisions donc, pour avancer plus vite, Neji avait décidé de porter son sac.

- On doit s'arrêter à Johatsu, rétorqua-t-il rudement. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'avais juste envie de savoir, commença-t-elle à répondre en déchargeant les tomates qu'elle avait mise en trop dans le sac, si je devais remplir le sac de beaucoup de provision ou non.

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Hn.

Et, avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face, Tenten rassembla tout son courage pour lui poser _la_ question :

- Neji, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une fiancée ?

* * *

OK, cette fin n'est pas vraiment une fin. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas couper la scène qui suit cette phrase, alors, j'arrête le chapitre juste là.

J'espère _vraiment_ que vous avez aimé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

Voilà le chapitre 5, qui est plus court, mais Neji est moins méchant dedans ^^

_Tout l'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto._

**" quand ****tu as les yeux fermés, on te croirait presque sympa."**

* * *

Destinées Liées

Chapitre 5

Un homme blond inconnu s'approcha du daimyo, tenant une longue lance entre ses doigts. Il était vêtu chaudement, d'un tissu brun épais, et ses épaules étaient couvertes de fer. Un garde. Murasame lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Euh... votre nouveau garde du corps ? Cette fille là-bas (il désigna Tenten du menton) espère que je m'occupe de vous jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

- ...Elle vous as payé ?

- Non. Mais y'a pas besoin, c'est mon travail !

- Ah.

Pensif, Murasame leva ses yeux sombres pour les poser sur Tenten, si sa mémoire était bonne, qui suivait son futur gendre. L'homme plissa ses yeux. Il observa comme Neji, ennuyé, lui répondit, et comme elle persista, têtue. Les gens gentils et innocents comme elle pouvait percer le cœur de n'importe qui, tout comme sa défunte femme l'avait fait avec lui. Donc Tenten pouvait le faire avec celui de son gendre. Peut-être pouvait-il se servir d'elle pour que Neji se radoucisse un peu ? Nanako n'apprécierait pas son comportement antisocial, pensa-t-il alors. Elle pourrait alors annuler leur accord et par conséquent épouser son Ken. Manquerait plus que ça !

Après un moment, le politicien pensa que c'était une bonne idée. Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait se servir de cette Tenten pour changer le Hyuuga.

- Monsieur ?

- Hm, lui grogna le daimyo. Quoi ?

- Faut pas rester là, on bloque l'entrée. Ou voulez vous aller en premier ?

Il observa Tenten s'en aller, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« - donnez-moi le meilleur restaurant de la ville. »

-O-

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais une fiancée, Neji ? »

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Maintenant, plus de retour en arrière possible ! Tenten essaya de garder ses pupilles sur les siennes, mais c'était simplement trop difficile de défier le regard d'un Hyuuga. C'était comme regarder le soleil trop longtemps.

Pourtant, si Neji fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Les traits de son visage ne s'endurcissent pas ni ne se crispèrent pas. Il resta de marbre : le regard sombre malgré la clarté de ses yeux, la bouche droite et fermée, sourcils fins à leur place habituelle. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux couleur café dans un élastique basique, mais rien que ça lui donnait l'air d'un top-modèle. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce à quoi il ressemblerait s'il souriait vraiment. Ben, il n'en avait pas besoin pour attirer n'importe quelle fille dans ses filets... vu toutes les fans qu'il avait !

La jeune fille, décidant de retrouver son sérieux, remarqua alors comme sa mâchoire se serra alors qu'il la regardait en silence, le regard légèrement désabusé. Mais comme d'habitude, pénétrant.

- _Excuse-moi ?_

- Hein ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon mariage ?

Tenten cligna des yeux.

Sa voix, grave et profonde, sonnait comme effarée. Comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Et c'était la première fois qu'il sonnait comme ça !

- Ben oui..., répondit Tenten, gênée. Je veux dire... c'est la moindre des choses, non ?

- Est-tu consciente que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dedans ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils, confuse. De quoi parlait-il ? S'il allait se marier, n'était-ce pas sa décision, d'épouser Nanako ? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Ben voyons ! Neji ne plaisantait jamais.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Si naïve, cracha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses vraiment que je me serais marié, si jeune ? Tu le crois, c'est ça ? Tu penses aussi que je l'ai choisie, cette Sâto ?

Tenten ne sut pas quoi dire alors elle préféra se taire. Plus tôt, elle l'avait vu comme étant calme, mais elle avait eu tort. Il était dégoûté, et même énervé. C'est vrai, se dit-elle, évidement qu'il n'était pas du genre à se marier à dix-huit ans ! Neji n'avait même pas de copine – enfin, pas qu'elle ne sache. De toute façon, quand aurait-il eut le temps de s'en trouver une ? Il était toujours là à s'entrainer, et blablabla. Elle aurait dû y réfléchir plus longtemps, au lieu de lui poser la question débile. Parce que pour se marier, il fallait déjà se trouver quelqu'un. Et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa rencontre avec Sâto ne datait que de cinq jours à peine.

Et puis alors, ça fit _tilt_. On forçait Neji à se marier.

Un mariage forcé. Neji allait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tenten en avait entendu parler, évidemment, mais généralement, ce genre d'évènements arrivait aux gens inconnus, ceux qu'on commentait par un simple « oh c'est triste ! » pour ensuite les oublier. Là c'était pire, ça arrivait à Neji. Son coéquipier. Celui qui s'était toujours battu pour la liberté, et qui, à cause de ce mariage...

Tenten fut si secouée qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Levant des bras tremblants, elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains, sentant un sentiment de tristesse l'envahir.

- Je suis désolée…, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis vraiment bête. C'est vraiment… c'est…

_Horrible. Monstrueux. _

- Le destin, coupa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- NON ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ca n'a rien avoir !

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- Neji... qui as décidé pour ton mariage ? Le clan ?

Neji resta silencieux, se demandant probablement s'il devait lui en parler ou pas. Finalement, il pivota et poursuit ses courses, sans s'occuper d'elle. Sauf que Tenten n'allait pas laisser tomber ça comme ça. Elle courra pour le rattraper.

- C'est ton clan, c'est ça ? C'est eux qui l'ont décidé...

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si ! Tu es mon ami.

- Ton _ami_ ?

Le mot lui était apparemment étranger. Tenten l'encouragea d'un sourire, hésitant soit-il. Il l'observa un moment, sans rien dire, yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude, avant de tourner la tête ailleurs.

- Pas que le clan, finit-il par répondre. Sâto l'a décidé aussi.

- Mais... je comprends pas. Pourquoi le daimyo voudrait-il... ?

- Pour renforcer l'amitié entre Konoha et le pays du feu. Tu sais bien comme notre village n'accepte pas leurs décisions.

- Et le Hokage est d'accord ? Elle a quand même son mot à dire ! Et ton clan ?

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Comme mon clan, elle veut sûrement devenir plus connue.

Les yeux de Tenten s'écarquillèrent brièvement alors qu'elle pensait à ce que tout cela voulait dire.

- Je vois..., marmonna-t-elle. Je suis désolée. J'aimerais t'aider.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Maintenant, si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

La maîtresse leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi, c'est censé être un secret ?

Neji se contenta de l'ignorer. Tenten essaya de ne pas rester derrière lui, mais il marchait beaucoup trop vite. Elle accéléra.

- Je peux au moins en parler à Lee, non ? Et Gai ?

- J'ai dit _personne_.

- Oh c'est bon, j'ai compris... !

Elle fit la moue, dégoûtée. Si Gai était au courant, il pourrait faire quelque chose ! Il avait toujours des super idées, et, même si elles étaient folles, elles étaient intelligentes quand même.

Mais, décida Tenten, elle-même pourrait essayer de l'aider.

-O-

Une fois les courses terminée, une demi heure plus tard, Neji décida d'aller s'installer dans un café pour aller manger un morceau. Il portait trois sac, Tenten en portait un, tous remplis à ras bord de bouffe. S'ils avaient fait si peu de courses, c'était parce qu'ils allaient s'arrêter dans une autre ville après celle-là, dans trois jours précisément. Tenten, alors qu'il lui avait expliqué ça, l'avait observé avec de gros yeux, lui disant « ça, pour toi, c'est peu comme courses ?! » Eh bien... oui. Neji avait failli sourire, parce que vraiment, son expression était quelque chose à voir. Il aimait bien cuisiner, même en mission. Manger était important pour son organisme et ses entrainements d'acier. Voilà pourquoi, chaque soirs, il préférait préparer un bon repas qui lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

- Wahouu, t'a vu leur carte ! Regarde les desserts !

Neji jeta un regard curieux à sa coéquipière, qui observait la carte du café avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il avait remarqué, au fil des années auquel ils avaient travaillé ensembles, que Tenten s'excitait pour rien. Non, pas rien. Un rien l'excitait, quelque chose que lui-même jugeait généralement banal. Il jeta lui-même un regard sur la carte, sur les desserts précisément – même s'il n'aimait pas les choses sucrées – et se demanda brièvement ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

- Bonjour.

- Un tiramisu, commanda Tenten avec un grand sourire. Celui aux framboises.

- C'est noté, répondit le serveur. Vous, monsieur ?

- Un... café.

Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait de toute façon. Et au moins le café enlèverait la migraine permanant qu'il avait depuis ce matin, parce qu'il ne dormait pas assez. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, il profiterait du fait qu'ils soient en ville pour s'entrainer un peu plus ce soir.

Posant sa tête sur son poing, Neji ferma les yeux. Enfin il pouvait avoir un peu de repos. Depuis l'ambiance folle du marché, c'était tout ce que ses oreilles demandaient. Un peu de silence. Et le café qu'ils avaient trouvé était parfait pour ça : propre et vide, et les sièges étaient confortables. Et puis, pensa-t-il, c'était comme une pose qu'il s'offrait.  
Il sentit alors le regard de la brune sur lui. Ca le dérangea.

- Arrête de me regarder, grommela le prodige.

- Ah ! Tu me vois ?

Neji entendait son sourire d'ici. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux blancs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ... Rien. Je me disais juste que, quand tu as les yeux fermés, on te croirait presque sympa.

Neji fronça les sourcils. _Sympa ? _ Ses doigts se crispèrent.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai l'air vulnérable ?!

- Quoi ? Oh, non, pas du tout ! Elle secoua la tête. J'ai dit que tu avais l'air gentil. Pour une fois, tes sourcils ne sont pas froncés comme ça - (elle l'imita, en exagérant du moins) et c'est rare !

- Je ne fronce jamais mes sourcils.

- Ha ! Là, tu le fais !

- M'enfin, laisse tomber. Ah, merci monsieur !

Le serveur, un jeune gamin d'une vingtaine d'année, déposa leurs commandes et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de s'en aller. Tenten le remercia, Neji n'en fit rien. Sans attendre, elle planta sa cuillère dans sa glace, et la ramena dans sa bouche. Vu l'expression qu'elle eut, cela semblait être à son goût.

Neji fronça les sourcils – encore. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, remarqua-t-il. Dès qu'il avait été promu jounin, Neji n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps. Il enchainait mission sur mission, A sur A, et parfois même S. Donc, ses deux dernières années, alors qu'il travaillait dur pour atteindre le rang d'Anbu, le prodige s'était comme éloigné de son équipe. Il s'entrainait toujours avec Tenten le matin, mais moins longtemps qu'avant. Il ne lui consacrait que deux heures grand maximum à présent. Voilà pourquoi ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment. A part dans les grandes lignes. Et Neji, prodige, se disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie de son équipe pour devenir plus fort.  
Mais durant cette mission, il commençait à se dire que, équipe ou pas équipe, il n'y avait pas de différance. Il deviendrait plus fort.

- Awww, je l'ai _déjà_ fini !

Tenten baissa les yeux sur son assiette, vide. Elle essayait, avec sa petite cuillère, de prendre les restes de la glace, mais il ne restait rien. Neji leva un sourcil.

- T'as qu'a en commander une autre.

- Impossible. J'ai pas d'argent.

- _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Neji attendit qu'elle réponde avec plus d'attention qu'il l'aurait cru. Il se fichait de sa réponse, enfin, il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais il voulait quand même l'entendre. Enfin, elle lui répondit, à voix basse :

- Je préfère économiser l'argent que Tsunade m'a donné.

- Pour t'acheter une arme.

- Non ! C'est pour... pour pouvoir payer mon loyer, finit-elle par avouer, et elle évita son regard. Ce serait bête de ne pas pouvoir avoir un toit, hein ?

Elle rit nerveusement, mais Neji se contenta de la regarder, sourcils froncés. _Payer son loyer ?_ Tenten avait des problèmes d'argent ? Depuis quand ? C'est vrai qu'elle habitait dans un immeuble, et il y avait donc un loyer à payer. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'extasiait devant tout et _rien_ ? Et d'ailleurs, si elle ne pouvait même pas s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait, en avait-elle parlé à quelqu'un ? Il ne le savait pas... il ne le savait pas. Mais, est-ce que ça l'avait une seule fois intéressé, de savoir comment vivait sa coéquipière ? Non. Les rares fois où il était allé chez elle, il n'était pas resté longtemps de toute façon. Et ça faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Ca par exemple, ça le dérangeait, et malgré lui. Il ne devait même pas s'y être intéressé au départ. Ca ne le regardait pas, chacun ses problèmes. Mais cette phrase sonnait comme vide à présent.

- Commande-en un autre, grommela-t-il. Je payerai. _Commande-en mille, je payerai aussi. _

Et il ne regarda même pas l'expression de la jeune fille alors qu'il commença à boire son café. Il était tout simplement furieux.

Etait-ce de la pitié ? De la gentillesse ?

Pire, de la _compassion _?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que vous me laisserez une petite review en partant pour me dire votre avis. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous allez profiter de votre week-end à 3 jours et nia nia nia... Moi je dois commencer à réviser pour mon bac de français, et je vous avoue avoir la fleeemmmeee totale, comme d'hab.

Anyway, je me tais. Lisez, et profitez :)

**Tu es mon ami. **

* * *

Tenten faisait jamais des rêves sombres.

C'était rare pour elle d'en faire, et surtout, jamais d'aussi réalistes. Mais elle sut, alors qu'elle se voyait traverser un village inconnu au ralenti, qu'elle n'allait pas s'amuser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était désarmée. Et Tenten ne sortait jamais désarmée (et oui, elle n'était pas appelée la maîtresse des armes pour rien). La jeune fille était habituée aux rêves lucides, qu'elle faisait deux fois par semaine au moins. D'habitude, elle se trouvait dans une grande pâtisserie et mangeait du chocolat à volonté. Mais cette fois-là, c'était loin de l'ambiance enfantine qu'elle trouva dans son rêve… Non. L'ambiance était pesante, sombre. Il faisait nuit dans son rêve.  
Elle finit par apparaître devant une maison – devant la fenêtre d'une chambre se tenant à l'étage du bâtiment. La maison lui était inconnue. Tenten ne pouvait pas se contrôler. C'était comme si la maison était sa destination, et qu'elle devait rester là, et observer.

Une famille était présente. Il y avait un vieil homme, une femme et un homme plus jeune.

Tenten se figea quand la femme leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, sans la voir pourtant. Tenten se cacha néanmoins discrètement derrière un arbre feuillu. Si elle était désarmée, il fallait qu'elle soit discrète. Était-elle dans un genjutsu ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait piégée une fois endormie ? Impossible, Neji surveillait sa chambre et celle du daimyo ! Ou peut-être qu'il était lui aussi sous l'emprise de l'ennemi ?

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

Elle s'apprêtait à concentrer assez de chakra pour casser le genjutsu, mais une voix l'arrêta net dans sa concentration. Une voix qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

Celle du Troisième Hokage.

Tenten fronça ses sourcils, perdue. Que diable faisait le Troisième ici ? Il était… il était mort. Non. Elle devait halluciner ! Pourtant, quand Tenten se pencha pour vérifier, elle ne rêvait pas. L'homme, vieux, ne portait pas sa tenue de chef des shinobis, mais c'était bien lui. Il faisait face au lit double, main derrière son dos. Et même si elle ne le voyait pas très bien, Tenten savait. Était-elle bel et bien dans un rêve ? Mais si elle était dans un rêve, elle aurait pu tout contrôler. Or, elle n'en avait pas la capacité. Elle n'était pas dans son rêve. C'était un genjutsu. Pourquoi la mettrait-on dans un univers illusoire si l'on ne la torturait pas ? C'était là tout le principe d'un genjutsu, non ?

Soudainement, Tenten entendit une autre voix. Masculine. L'Hokage n'était pas seul. Elle décida d'écouter pour comprendre. Hiruzen Sarutobi parlait à voix basse. Comme si… comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire entendre. Mais elle ne voyait pas bien ; elle voyait la scène comme à travers un brouillard. Qu'étaient ses voix qui parlaient au Troisième ? Une était féminine, l'autre masculine.

- Sandaime, plaidait la femme d'un ton meurtri. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de….

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à tous les moyens possibles, Hana. Ne mélange pas ton travail avec tes sentiments personnels. C'est la guerre. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Un cri.

- Non ! Je… j'irai à sa place ! Je veux… je veux protéger mon enfant.

Tenten avait l'impression d'observer quelque chose qu'elle connaissait déjà. Non, pas qu'elle connaissait déjà… un truc qui lui appartenait. C'était un sentiment bizarre, sachant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, mais ce sentiment la poussait à écouter et à regarder. Elle voulait savoir. De quoi la femme – Hana – parlait ? Et que faisait le troisième dans cette maison inconnue ?

- Hana, calme-toi. Je vais revenir !

Une autre voix. Celle d'un jeune homme. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais percevait ses cheveux sombres et sa tenue ANBU.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser. Et puis c'est mon devoir, tu sais ?

Tenten ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Et que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait envie de savoir, mais alors, l'image se brouilla. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle voie la suite. Il le fallait ! Mais l'image, déjà floutée, grésilla, comme à travers un écran, et alors, plus rien.

Tenten ouvrit grands ses yeux.

Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage sans expression de son coéquipier. Ok, se faire réveiller par Neji était une chose, voir ses yeux blancs en gros plan était une autre. Bonjour le réveil !

Pourtant, au lieu d'avoir peur, elle se figea ; ne comprenant d'une part pas ce qu'il se passait ni où elle était et pourquoi Neji se tenait dans sa chambre, mains fermement enveloppées autour de ses bras. Elle avait la respiration lourde et difficile, et était essoufflée. Tenten plissa le nez, bougea le bras pour que Neji la lâche (ce qu'il n'hésita pas à faire) et essuya son front, où sa frange s'y était collée par la sueur.

- Neji, murmura-t-elle, la voix saccadée. Que… qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?

- Tu as eu un cauchemar. Je suis venu te réveiller.

Tenten ne répondit pas, yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un cauchemar, disait-il. Quel cauchemar ? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve.

- Un cauchemar, tu dis ?

Le prodige acquiesça, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non.

Il resta silencieux, l'humeur visiblement irritée, et Tenten se redressa afin d'être assise. Le silence n'était bruité que par sa respiration lourde, et Neji, énervé, avait croisé les bras, le regard sombre. Elle décida de couper le silence en lui demandant comment il savait pour son cauchemar.

- J'étais dehors quand j'ai senti ton chakra se brouiller, expliqua sa voix grave. Quand je suis arrivé, tu donnais des coups de poings dans le vide.

- Oh ! Je… je t'ai frappé ?

La surprise pouvait être perçue dans sa voix. Inutile de préciser qu'elle espérait secrètement avoir réussit à le faire mal...

- Non. Je t'ai immobilisée sans problème.

Bien évidemment ! Tenten secoua la tête, déçue, puis, levant les yeux sur lui, elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, mais n'en fit rien. Il la regardait. Encore. De la même façon qu'il avait la veille, alors qu'ils avaient mangé au café. Comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. Était-elle l'énigme ? En tout cas, son regard était beaucoup plus pressant que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus beau aussi, se surprit-elle à penser. Tenten n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, mais il y avait dans ses yeux autre chose que du violet pale. Il y avait une partie légèrement claire, quand on regardait bien, comme un dégradé. C'était troublant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lune qui s'y reflétait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ses yeux étaient incroyablement beaux ce soir. Surtout avec cette expression profonde...

Tenten finit par rougir et détourna le regard.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, finit-elle par marmonner. Va dormir, je prends la relève.

Il était quatre heures du matin environ. Neji montait la garde depuis vingt-deux heures, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit la veille. A son tour de faire le travail.

Il ne discuta pas quand Tenten lui laissa la chambre pour qu'il se repose. Et, alors que Tenten pénétra dans la chambre du daimyo – qui ronflait comme un ours – ; elle se laissa choir sur un fauteuil.

Dire que Neji était dans le lit où elle venait de dormir. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle rougissait encore. Quelle pensée idiote !

Elle ferait mieux de se concentrer au lieu de penser n'importe quoi.

Assise jambes en tailleurs sur le sofa, elle se concentra sur le silence, aux aguets faces à chaque son suspects.

-O-

La route était moins longue de Mage à Johatsu, et Neji, étant Neji, jugea plus astucieux de ne faire qu'une seule pose. Ils avaient quitté Mage dès le lever du soleil pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard à Sôsu no Izumi, la ville où siégeait le daimyo de l'eau. Elle était positionnée pas loin de Kiri, village dirigé par le Hokage de l'eau, et Neji pensa passer par là pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La veille, alors qu'il avait prévu d'aller au marché seul, Tenten l'avait suivi et lui avait prit la tête. Parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ; de poser des questions sur ce qui ne la regardait pas et de persister, Neji avait dut, contraint et forcé, lui avouer qu'il devait se marier avec la fille du daimyo sous ordre du clan.

Sa réaction l'avait... surpris. Inutile de préciser que Neji était rarement surpris. D'ailleurs, c'était un souvenir qu'il préférait ne pas se remémorer. Néanmoins, plus tard cette nuit-là, Neji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de méditer sa réaction. Elle avait été sincère en disant qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle voulait l'aider, il en était sûr à 100 %, parce que de toute façon Tenten était bien trop naïve pour arriver à mentir. Elle lui avait dit une chose.

_Tu es mon _ami.

Ami. Évidemment, Neji savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il pouvait sortir la définition maintenant : « personne avec qui on est lié d'amitié, d'affection réciproque. » - et oui, Neji lisait beaucoup. Il comprenait ce que c'était, et il n'en avait jamais eu parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. De toute façon, tout ce qui était « lié » était une faiblesse selon lui. Son père était mort alors qu'il était lié à lui. Voilà où ça l'a mené. M'enfin, là n'est pas la question.

Tenten, comme d'habitude ces temps-ci, l'intriguait.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit son ami, soit disant, si lui ne partageait pas ce sentiment ? Tenten était une coéquipière. Elle faisait partie de son équipe, point, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas d'ami. Il avait une équipe, soit, mais c'était tout. Neji était seul.

Mais si cette amitié n'était pas réciproque, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de l'aider ce matin-là ? Enfin, si, il aurait pu s'en empêcher. Mais il n'avait pas _voulu_. Il avait senti son chakra se brouiller violemment (d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sur ce point aussi), et il avait, machinalement, traversé le couloir pour la réveiller. Il s'était dit, en la voyant endormie, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Tenten souriait toujours, du moins la plupart du temps – d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment minable de faire ça. Mais cette nuit-là non. Elle avait l'air dérangée, mal en point, tendue. Alors il l'avait réveillée (en la secouant farouchement).

Sa réaction à lui le dérangeait le plus. Pourtant il n'avait en apparence rien fait. C'était normal. Il avait agit normalement. Tenten faisait un cauchemar, donc il était parti la réveiller. Comme un coéquipier le ferait. Pas comme un _ami_ le ferait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout ça le démangeait trop. Il l'avait simplement aidée pour ne pas anéantir la mission. Mais bien sûr ! Ca sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles ! Il l'avait aidée parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et qu'il était là, voilà.

Neji, perplexe, fronça les sourcils, puis, supportant cette excuse, il arrêta de se prendre la tête sur ça. Soudainement, il sentit une main sur son épaule, et il se crispa. Un sentiment qu'il jugea dangereux se répandit aussitôt en lui, alors qu'il sentait la douce main de sa coéquipière tapoter son muscle.

- Dit, Neji, ça va pas ? S'enquit-elle, tête penchée sur le côté. Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis le début.

Ses yeux noisette grands ouverts posés sur lui le troublèrent, tout comme cette sensation chaleureuse auquel il était enveloppé. C'était doux... assez agréable ; assez pour en avoir besoin. Dangereux. Et bien sûr, Neji, étant Neji... s'énerva.

- _Lâche-moi tout de suite ou tu le regretteras_.

Et il fit un brusque mouvement de son épaule pour qu'elle retire sa main, enlevant en même temps la douce sensation qui s'était emparée de lui. La chaleur s'en alla.  
Le Hyuuga l'ignora totalement. Et quand Tenten leva ses yeux pétillants sur lui et qu'elle lui fit un sourire, il grogna de plus belle.

Il ignora la voix qui lui dit qu'il s'attendrissait.

- Au lieu de rester là à me coller inutilement, tu ferais mieux de rester avec le daimyo derrière, grogna-t-il sur un ton méchant.

Pour toute réponse, Tenten lui tira la langue et ralentit le pas pour rester avec leur politicien.

-O-

Murasame restait derrière. Et il observait tout. Il avait vu juste. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Tenten si Neji allait bien, et comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune fille avait décidé d'aller lui demander, ne supportant pas d'être dans le doute.

Bien sûr, Neji la repoussa. Mais Sâto ne rata pas la réaction du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée dès le départ. Non, il en avait profité au moins quelques secondes avant de lui dire de s'en aller.

Tenten n'avait pas été blessée. Elle en avait l'habitude, ce qui l'avait désarçonné encore plus. Et c'était parfait.

Murasame sourit. Tenten était vraiment celle qui lui fallait !

- Quelque chose vous amuse, monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête et prétexta avoir faim pour que Neji évite d'avoir des soupçons sur sa personne.

Inutile de préciser que Sâto avait été entraîné par kensuké pour remarquer ce genre de détails.


	7. Chapter 7

Destinées Liées

**Chapitre 7**

Tenten, pieds nus, s'approcha prudemment du lac. Il était environ 4 heures du matin, et tout le monde dormait. Elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir. Ces temps-ci, elle n'y arrivait plus. Au lieu de se réveiller reposée, elle se réveillait encore plus fatiguée qu'avant, et ça semblait s'empirer alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Tenten, avec le temps froid, avait même attrapé un rhume, et plus son sommeil permanent, elle n'allait pas bien. Ce matin elle s'était réveillée d'un sommeil agité, et comme d'habitude depuis deux jours, elle ne se souvenait de rien, même si elle sentait que ses rêves étaient tout sauf joyeux. Elle avait donc pensé que prendre un bain lui ferait du bien. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire le matin, là où tout le monde dormait ?

Lentement, elle ôta ses vêtements et trempa doucement son pied dans le lac. Sans surprise, il était glacé, et Tenten retira vite son pied, grommelant des insultes dans sa barbe. Elle réfléchit. Comment pourrait-elle se laver, et où ? Elle avait transpiré dans son sommeil elle se sentait sale. La maîtresse des armes finit par rassembler ses mains en quête d'un jutsu réchauffant.

« Netsu, » murmura-t-elle doucement, et de la buée s'échappa de sa bouche.

La technique de réchauffement était la seule approche qu'elle avait de l'élément feu, inutile de préciser qu'elle était médiocre en élément. Néanmoins, la chaleur qu'elle provoqua l'enveloppa d'une sensation assez chaude pour qu'elle puisse se faufiler dans l'eau sans geler. D'un coin de sa tête, Tenten se dit qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas utiliser son chakra comme ça, parce qu'elle pourrait attirer des ennemis, mais elle l'oublia vite quand ses épaules se relaxèrent au contact de l'eau. Ah, elle comme elle en avait tellement désiré ! Elle était stressée malgré elle, ces temps-ci. Quelque chose la tracassait, et elle ne savait pas quoi. Cette mission la préoccupait plus que prévu.

- Tenten.

Tenten faillit se noyer. Heureusement qu'elle avait des réflexes de malade, parce que sinon, Neji l'aurait tué sans le vouloir. Ou pas. Il voulait peut-être qu'elle meure, vu comme il lui parlait ! Main sur le rebord du lac, elle leva un regard paniqué sur lui, toute mouillée.

- T'as faillit me tuer !

- _Tu as baissé ta garde, _lui dit-il sur le ton de l'insulte, le regard plus froid que d'habitude.

En parlant de regard... elle était nue. Et Neji la regardait. Elle piqua un fard et s'enfonça plus dans l'eau pour cacher son corps de son regard pénétrant. Heureusement, il faisait nuit. Mais Neji avait le byakugan...

- N'ose même pas utiliser le byakugan pour me regarder ou je te tue ! Lança-t-elle en couvrant sa poitrine.

Les pervers étaient toujours les plus silencieux. Neji leva les yeux au ciel, comme si l'idée qu'il la regarde était absurde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Finit-elle par demander, la voix tremblante.

Avec la surprise, elle avait enlevé son Netsu, et était rapidement glacée. Elle ne tenta pas de le refaire, car il fallait qu'elle lève les mains pour ça, et hors de question que Neji voie sa poitrine. Elle trembla.

- Ton chakra m'a intrigué, répondit-il platement.

Neji avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Grâce (ou à cause, ça dépend) à la lumière de la lune, Tenten pouvait voir qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir d'entrainement et un de ses vieux shorts. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plus haute, et à la place de son bandeau protecteur se tenait un bandage blanc. Tenten trouva que cette tenue lui allait très bien – enfin, tout lui allait bien mais étant habillé comme ça, Neji était plus... elle rougit.

_Sexy_.

Voyons, on ne voyait rien d'autre que du vêtement ! Faut avouer qu'il portait très très bien le noir...

- Pourquoi es-tu dans ce lac, demanda lentement sa voix grave, alors qu'il ne fait que 5 degrés ?

Tenten grogna. Merci, elle avait remarqué !

- J'avais fait un _Netsu_ avant que tu ne vienne, mais à cause de toi, il s'est désactivé.

- A cause de moi, répéta Neji.

- _Oui_, à cause de toi ! Alors va-t-en avant que je ne me transforme en glaçon !

Neji, n'écoutant que lui-même, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, si ce n'est qu'il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Tenten crut mal voir. Se foutait-il d'elle ? Allait-il méditer alors qu'elle se tenait à moitié nue devant lui ? (elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements).

Le salaud !

- Bouge ! Répéta-t-elle, et elle frissonna encore. Ou je te coupe tes couilles et t'auras pas de descendance !

Silence. Tenten piqua un fard. Oh mon Dieu ! Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Elle n'avait pas voulu dire le mot... hum, ce mot-_là_. Enfin, le mot ne la dérangeait pas, c'était juste qu'elle venait de faire référence à celles de... Et voilà, elle était limite aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop cuite maintenant.

Neji avait brusquement ouvert les yeux et la regardait. Elle était trop loin pour déchiffrer son expression, mais elle eut soudain peur pour sa vie maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Tenten déglutit. Aïe. Autant assumer ! Au moins elle mourra digne...

- Tu m'as entendue, Hyuuga... !

Et elle baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. Et alors, elle entendit du mouvement. Elle leva ses yeux noisette, puis écarquilla ses prunelles. Neji se tenait juste en face d'elle. Il avait mis du chakra sur ses pieds pour marcher sur l'eau, et s'était penché pour être à sa hauteur.

Tenten déglutit. Elle avait une vue parfaite sur son visage, qui était sans imperfection : une jolie peau, des yeux magnifiques, et une bouche... renfermée en une ligne droite et dure.

- Entrainons-nous, finit-il par dire.

Tenten crut mal entendre.

- Pardon ?

- Entrainons-nous sur l'eau.

- Euh Neji... t'as pas l'impression que c'est pas le moment ? Surtout que je suis _entrain de prendre mon bain _là_...  
_  
- Te voir nue ne me ferait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Lève-toi, et entraine-toi avec moi.

Tenten eut un violent désir de violence. Rien d'autre que de l'indifférence ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir celui-là !

La jeune fille tenta de lui donner un coup de tête, mais Neji recula rapidement son visage.

- Tu ne pourras pas me défier en restant dans l'eau.

- La ferme, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Je t'ai dit que tu ne me verras pas nue.

Neji poussa un long grognement d'ennui, puis, contre toute attente, il retira son tee-shirt. Tenten essaya de ne pas loucher sur son torse, mais c'était difficile. Il était blanc et parfait. Il y avait des cicatrices un peu partout, des bleus. Ses muscles étaient puissants sans être trop énormes et ses abdos étaient parfaitement visibles. Il était mince mais musclé, et fort. Tenten retint sa respiration.

N'importe qu'elle jeune fille de dix-huit ans aurait perdu la parole à la vue de Neji Hyuuga en torse nu. Et Tenten sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus fort. Oh mon Dieu...

Un tissu tomba sur son visage, l'aveuglant ailleurs de la vue du bel Apollon.

- Porte-le, ordonna le Hyuuga sans douceur. Il sera assez longs pour cacher ce que tu ne veux pas que je voie.

Tenten avait pris son tee-shirt, l'expression éberluée. Il était sérieux quand il disait vouloir s'entraîner ! Tant mieux. Elle réglerait son compte sur l'eau. Comment osait-il se déshabiller comme ça ? C'était de la triche !

- D'accord, finit-elle par accepter. Mais retourne-toi.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta. Prudemment, Tenten utilisa son chakra pour pouvoir tenir en équilibre sur l'eau.

- Ne te retourne pas. Pas de Byakugan.

- Habille-toi, bon sang !

Tenten haussa les épaules et enfila son tee-shirt. Ca lui fit l'effet d'une robe, car le tissus atteignait la moitié de ses cuisse. Parfait, effectivement. Elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux en deux longues nattes pour ne pas être dérangée.

- Tu peux te retourner, finit-elle par dire avec un ton dégoûté. Je veux bien qu'on se batte...

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

-...A condition que tu n'utilises pas ton Jyuuken sur moi. Que du taijutsu. Comme ça pas de handicap : je ne peux pas utiliser mes armes parce qu'elles tomberaient dans l'eau.

Neji leva un sourcil parfait, appréciant les règles.

- Pas de Jyuuken, hein ?

- Oui, acquiesça Tenten. Juste les poings, et de la technique.

- Jyuuken ou pas, je te battrai.

_C'est ce qu'on verra, _pensa Tenten en se positionnant. Et comme d'habitude elle attaqua la première. Elle lui envoya un lourd coup de pied dans l'estomac, que Neji le para d'une main. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent autour de sa cuisse nue, et Tenten frissonna sous son toucher. Elle rougit violemment – et reçut par surprise un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Tu es distraite, remarqua rudement Neji entre ses dents serrées. Concentre-toi si tu veux me vaincre !

Neji était peut-être super attirant, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins d'un salaud. Tenten serra les dents et utilisa son chakra pour avancer plus vite. Elle alimenta ses poings avec son chakra et frappa son adversaire avec toute sa force. Neji sembla avoir beaucoup plus de mal à parer ses poings, et Tenten fut gratifiée quand son poing toucha la joue de son opposant.

Elle l'avait touché !

- Tu devrais faire attention à ta garde, Neji ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton supérieur. J'ai failli te faire mal !

Neji l'ignora et essuya sa joue d'un geste las. Il écarta ses doigts, et Tenten se demanda qu'elle serait sa prochaine attaque, prête à se protéger. Neji venait de mettre du chakra dans chacun de ses doigts et s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse tellement fulgurante qu'elle ne constata oh que trop tard qu'il se tenait fasse à lui.

Elle tenta de se protéger comme elle put, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. D'habitude, elle se protégeait de son Jyuuken ou de son Hakke, mais là, que ferait-il sans ses techniques ? Elle eut vite sa réponse.

Il toucha trois points précis sur son torse.

Et Tenten comprit trop tard son intention : elle se sentit vidée de tout son chakra, et, sans chakra, elle ne pouvait pas marcher sur l'eau. Elle tomba de suite dans l'eau glacée.

Elle entendit Neji rire alors qu'elle remonta à la surface. Oh, il avait osé !

- Sale tricheur ! Cria-t-elle alors. T'as visé mes points vitaux !

- Tu n'avais qu'à les protéger !

Neji arrêta de rire mais sourit, et encore une fois, Tenten se trouva sans voix. Un : il était torse-nu, deux il souriait. Et elle jura que son cœur rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son sourire. Pour une fois il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son sourire, aucune amertume, juste un sourire véritable, honnête. Et c'était... tellement beau...

Remarquant comme elle l'observait, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, l'expression émue, Neji arrêta net de sourire. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que _faisait-il_ ? Son visage passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension, puis il eut l'air dégoûté et Tenten sentit de là où elle était à quel point il était enragé.

Et instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière, effrayée. Pouvait-on haïr à ce point ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il la haïssait.

- Je n'ai pas triché, dit-il d'une voix pleine de fureur. Tu es juste trop faible pour me battre, et tu es de loin la plus faible de l'équipe de Gai. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Tsunade t'a choisi pour effectuer cette mission. Soyons clairs, tu ne sers à rien ici, tes armes sont inoffensives et n'importe qui pourrait te battre. J'aurais préféré être seul plutôt que de t'avoir ici dans cette mission, tu es rien d'autre qu'une gêne ici.

Tenten l'observait, les yeux grands ouverts, choquée. Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme ça, soudainement ? Chaque mots étaient comme des coups de couteaux enfoncés dans son cœur. Elle avait soudainement la gorge nouée, et elle ne comprenait pas... pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi la blessait-il à ce point...

- La faiblesse ralentit les plus forts, ajouta le prodige alors qu'il l'observait, le regard rempli de haine. C'est vrai. Tu me ralentis dans mon parcours, toi et ta stupidité et ton rire débile qui ennuie tout le monde. Regarde la vérité en face : tes parents on choisi de te quitter, c'est aussi simple que ça. N'importe qui désirerait la même chose, tout comme je le désire. Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, sans nom, sans clan. Quand comprendras-tu que personne ne veut de toi, pas même Tsunade-sama, que tu admires tant ?

Tenten comprit bien trop tard qu'elle pleurait. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle regardait son coéquipier lui dire à quel point il la haïssait.

- Tu pleures ? Finit-il par ajouter avec un sourire moqueur, amer. Tu pleures pour ce que je suis en train de te dire ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais lente à la détente. Peut-être qu'enfin, quelque chose de vrai est passé à travers le monde rose et joli dans lequel tu vis, que tu vois enfin comme le monde est pourri et c'est totalement pathétique-

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Tenten, la voix enrouée par les larmes. Elle haïssait ça. Elle haïssait tenter de l'aider, lui qui avait toujours été aussi méchant, lui qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle haïssait les sentiments stupides qui la liait à lui, et qui la blessait plus qu'ils ne la rendaient heureuse. Elle haïssait faire cette mission où, Neji avait raison : Tsunade ne l'avait convoquée pour rien d'autre que pour suivre Neji partout où il allait, et de suivre ses directives. Elle haïssait se sentir faible et savoir que Neji la considérait ainsi.

- Juste... ferme-là ! Ajouta-t-elle ensuite, et elle utilisa tout le chakra dont elle était capable pour sortir de l'eau. Elle était mouillée et tremblait comme une feuille morte, mais elle refusait de le laisser s'en aller avant qu'il n'ait entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire. « J'arrive plus à le supporter. Je t'ai rien fait de mal, je suis toujours là pour t'aider, et pourtant tu me traites comme... comme si j'étais un déchet ! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne. Tu as gagné. J'arrête tout... j'arrête d'essayer de t'aider ! »

Elle pleurait toujours, elle avait mal à la gorge. De quel droit avait-il de parler de ses parents comme ça ?

* * *

Fini ! Haaa, on avance dans l'histoire ! Neji a enfin _rit_ ! Et il blesse Tenten ensuite...

Aïe. Anyway, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, mais l'essentiel, c'est que moi j'adore. Je remercie tous mes reviewers et mes lecteurs !

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Holà ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

Certains mots japonais vont vous déranger, je pense, alors un rapide dico :

- Du yakitori : c'est un plat japonais, des brochettes de viandes enroulées de sauce soja.

Senbons : ce sont des armes ninjas : des petites aiguilles mortelles qui contiennent du poison.

Voilà, bonne lecture, et merci de lire, et merci à ceux qui me donnent leur avis ensuite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Tu ne sers à rien ici... tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une gêne... personne ne veut de toi ici._

Tenten courut, le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes elle entendait seulement les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles. Mais qu'importe la vitesse qu'elle utilisa, elle entendait encore _ses mots_ résonner dans ses oreilles, aussi fort que s'il les lui criait encore.

_Tes parents ont choisi de te quitter._

Elle se sentait furieuse, trahie, blessée, dégoûtée et triste. Ses pas étaient violents et, dents serrées, Tenten essayait de ne pas pleurer, même si elle avait mal au cœur et qu'elle savait que cela soulagerait sa douleur. La kunoichi courut sans but à travers la forêt, droit devant elle, effrayant quelques animaux sauvages qui s'échappèrent à son passage. En temps normal, Tenten se serait sentie coupable de les avoir fait fuir comme ça, mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait mal. Des pensées confuses remplissaient sa tête, et elle eut honte d'avoir littéralement pris la fuite comme ça, sans même lui renvoyer le mal qu'il lui avait fait en lui disant ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui – qu'il était un salaud. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire que ses parents l'avaient quitté _de leur gré_ _?!_ Ca l'amusait, de lui faire mal comme ça ? Ne ressentait-il rien ?

Tenten s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course et colla son dos contre un arbre pour respirer, même si c'était difficile. Elle en avait marre de la façon dont il traitait elle et Lee à chaque fois, et elle haïssait Neji de lui avoir parlé comme ça, et sans raison. Son attitude froide et méchante était quelque chose dont elle s'était habituée au fil des ans, mais le fait qu'il l'insulte était insoutenable, utilisant même le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de parents pour la blesser.

_Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?_

Aussi méchants que ses mots étaient, Tenten savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que de lancer des armes. Personne ne la trouvait importante, pas même l'Hokage. Et, concernant Neji, elle n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son entrainement ses temps-ci, lui parlant de choses que clairement il ne voulait pas partager. Mais Neji faisait partie de la team Gai. Et La team Gai était sa famille, personne ne la connaissait mieux que ses coéquipiers. Le fait que ces mots sortent de la bouche d'un de ses coéquipiers, Neji en plus (lui qui était si talentueux et si intelligent) était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Pourquoi lui avait-elle raconté tout ça sur sa vie, de toute façon ? Pourquoi s'était-elle plainte sur sa vie, sur ses parents qu'elle cherchait ? Elle aurait dû savoir que Neji s'en ficherait, ou pire, qu'il s'en servirait pour l'attaquer. Il était un Hyuuga, avec une famille qui l'aimait, et il avait tout : de l'argent, du talent, et même l'apparence. Tenten était fatiguée de toujours vouloir l'aider alors que clairement il ne voulait pas d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Elle finirait cette mission, et ne le dérangerait plus. Après tout ils étaient majeurs : maintenant, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'elle le croisera dans la rue, et qu'il sera déjà marié. Quoi qu'il en soit les faits seront les même :

Tenten ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait une chose pareille.

o-O-o_  
_

Le soleil se levait lentement sur leur campement, teintant le ciel d'un magnifique dégradé de rouge, de orange, de jaune et même de rose. Il était encore très tôt, et le soleil n'était pas assez présent pour réchauffer les corps endormis. Neji, yeux fermés, méditait. Il n'était que six heures du matin, et le shinobi, incapable de dormir, avait décidé de se lever tôt pour s'entrainer. Le vent était froid alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la capitale du pays de l'eau, mais Neji tenta tant bien que mal de rester dehors, vêtu simplement d'une tunique légère, afin d'habituer son corps à la sensation. Chacun de ses muscles luttaient contre le tremblement, mais Neji s'était habitué à la température. Il s'était entrainé ce matin, avec plus de puissance que d'habitude, repoussant ses limites au plus loin. Neji serra les dents lorsque le vent se leva. Il avait un pull plus chaud, mais c'était Tenten, encore une fois, qui l'avait. Elle ne le lui avait pas rendu depuis... ce jour. Neji soupçonna qu'elle eut oublié, parce qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne désirait sûrement pas garder un de ses vêtements. Il pouvait deviner la colère qu'elle avait à son égard, et même si son regard ne croisait plus le sien quand elle lui parlait, Neji savait que le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres était faux. Même quand elle s'exprimait à Murasame.

Neji serra les dents une fois encore quand le vent secoua ses cheveux et troubla sa méditation. Le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Plus jeune, Neji se levait toujours à l'aube pour s'entrainer loin, habituant son corps aux conditions climatiques de sorte que, même à 0 degré Celsius, il parvenait à ne pas être dérangé par la température. C'était nécessaire Neji était né dans un pays chaud, le plus chaud du monde, le Pays du Feu. Il lui fallait donc ne pas être dérangé ailleurs. Pourtant, le jeune Hyuuga ne pouvait pas nier. Il s'était affaiblit. Tout sa à cause d'_elle_. Cette petite personne _inutile_ qui passait sa vie à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires pour lui poser des questions insensées qui le troublaient au plus au point... Et le voilà maintenant, incapable de rester dehors sans trembler comme un crétin. Neji prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tout ça était fini à présent. Tenten avait arrêté de le coller. C'était pour le mieux. Pour _son_ compte.

Neji posa ses yeux pâles sur sa main et, sans même se concentrer, provoqua du chakra pour envelopper ses paumes. Lentement il se leva, se mit en position, et tapa le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé auparavant. Des centaines de feuilles tombèrent de l'arbre, voletant irrégulièrement, soutenues par le vent, et Neji tendit le poing. Sa main bougea tellement rapidement que quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait pas comprit ce qu'il faisait. A la vitesse de l'éclair, le Hyuuga attrapa toute les feuilles qui s'échappèrent des branches de l'arbre, n'en laissant tomber aucune.

Il observa sa main, puis, ouvrant ses doigts, laissa tomber les feuilles par terre et commença à enchaîner coups de poings et pieds chargés de chakra afin de travailler sa nouvelle technique : hakke hyakuniju kara hachi shou, les 192 poings du Hakke. Dans cette version plus évoluée, Neji devait utiliser plus de chakra, tout en étant plus endurant, plus rapide et plus fort. Il avait mis au point un enchaînement de coups où l'ennemi ne pourrait pas se remettre de ses blessures, visant les points faibles mortels du corps humain. Néanmoins la technique n'était pas au point. Avec la mission, Neji trouvait moins de temps pour s'entrainer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Neji ne faiblirait pas. Même si le Destin l'enchaînait, il allait faire son possible pour faire de ces chaînes quelque chose de ne pas trop difficile.

o-O-o

- Je vais chercher de l'eau !

D'emblée, Tenten se leva et attrapa les bouteilles personnelles de chacun, évitant soigneusement de croiser _son_ regard. C'était ce qu'elle ne faisait que de faire depuis ce matin l'éviter. Et Tenten était fatiguée. Parce qu'à chaque fois, son regard à elle voulait l'observer, lui, qu'elle admirait tant aussi. Tenten avait remarqué une chose : depuis qu'elle était dans son équipe, c'était ce qu'elle faisait. L'admirer. Et le plaindre, d'une certaine manière. Parce que Neji ne connaissait pas le bon goût des choses.

- Je viens avec vous, Tenten ! Intervint brusquement le daimyo. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Tenten eut un rire sarcastique. La bonne blague ! Apparemment, il la connaissait très mal. S'il pensait que Tenten n'avait pas dissimulé un rouleau provoquant des senbons (ses préférés, forgés récemment par elle-même) autour de sa cuisse, il était bien naïf.

- Oh, mais il ne m'arrivera rien. N'oubliez pas que _je_ suis responsable de votre sécurité.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieillard alors qu'il se levait.

- Je voulais juste vous aider. Neji n'aura qu'à garder le camp. N'est-ce pas, jeune homme ?

- Hn.

Typique du prodige. Une réponse sans en être une. Lentement, Tenten s'autorisa à l'observer. Il était assit près du feu, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un bermuda vert foncé et de ses éternelles chaussures bleues. Comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait enroulé autour de ses mains des bandes blanches, comme d'habitude maladroitement mises, parce qu'habituellement, c'était Tenten qui les lui mettait – mais il avait vite arrêté de porter des bandes protectrices. Tenten ignora le sentiment qu'elle ressentit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'observait. Elle ignora comme sa respiration devint lourde et comme son cœur s'affola. Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel et d'aller chercher de l'eau, ignorant le fait que le daimyo la suivait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous deux ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se pencha dans la rivière pour remplir les gourdes d'eau. Il avait donc remarqué quelque chose. Elle avait pourtant tenté de jouer la même personne. Décidément, ce daimyo était plus observateur que prévu !

- Rien du tout, finit-elle par nier après un petit silence.

- Tenten, ça va faire une semaine qu'on travaille ensemble. Ne pensez pas que je ne remarque rien.

- Rien de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à remarquer.

- Voyons, Je vois bien que le jeune Hyuuga ne vous laisse pas indifférente...

Là, ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase – jeu de mot, parce que Tenten, exaspérée, remplit tellement une bouteille d'eau que l'eau en déborda – et la jeune kunoichi se retourna, yeux pétillants de colère soutenue.

- Neji est mon coéquipier. Rien d'autre. Et vous, vous êtes mon travail. Je dois m'occuper de vous, pas vous confier ma vie.

- Pas besoin de vous énerver.

L'espace d'un instant, Tenten eut peur qu'il se plaigne d'elle sur le rapport de la mission, mais quand elle déglutit et qu'elle osa l'observer, elle remarqua qu'il souriait, sincèrement.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Tenten, dit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait grand ses yeux noisette. Je vois bien comme vous essayez de l'aider, le jeune Neji. Et je vois bien comme il réagit.

- Tch ! Neji s'en fiche.

_Il me l'a bien fait comprendre, _faillit-elle ajouter.

- Pas du tout. Il réagit plus que vous ne le croyez.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Clairement le vieux avait voulu être seul avec elle pour lui parler. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux sombres qu'il désirait quelque chose.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, daimyo-sama ?

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage, et le politicien acquiesça vigoureusement.

- J'ai un travail, pour vous.

- Pour moi ?

- Je sais bien que vous avez besoin d'argent. Et le travail que je vous offre vous donnera tout l'argent qu'il vous faudra pour pouvoir payer vos dettes et tout ce dont vous auriez besoin.

_Comment sait-il que..._

- Ce sera votre mission. A vous, et à vous seule, Tenten.

- Une mission ? Tenten eut un petit rire gêné. Sâto-sama, les missions sont données par le Hokage, pas par le daimyo...

- _Je_ dirige le Hokage. Elle n'aura rien à dire dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'entendit répéter Tenten, perdant tout sourire.

- Vous êtes jeune. Belle. Innocente et pure. Neji est un prodige, issu d'une famille d'une noble lignée, et il est l'homme parfait pour ma petite fille. Pourtant, Nanako est très difficile. Elle est prétentieuse mais très intelligente. Même si Neji feint de l'apprécier – ce qu'il ne fera sans doute pas, elle ne supportera pas d'être avec une personne qui ne l'aime pas.

- Et quel rapport avec moi ?

- Neji va se marier avec Nanako. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Mais je veux que vous, Tenten, vous rendez Neji plus... humain.

Tenten ouvrit grands les yeux. Que lui disait Sâto ? Qu'était cette... bêtise ?

- Humain ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- J'ai besoin que vous lui montrez ce qu'est la vie... parce qu'il est tellement renfermé sur lui-même que c'en est limite une maladie, soupira Sâto en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Son oncle avait raison, finalement. Mais vous Tenten... Neji vous écoute. Plus que vous ne croyez. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour lui montrer comment vivre.

- Tout ça pour votre compte ?! Neji n'est pas un objet !

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le défendre, malgré ses paroles de la veille. Elle ne supportait pas le fait qu'on le prenne pour un outil, et qu'on se serve d'elle, _elle_, sa coéquipière, pour le rendre « humain » soit disant... Tenten voulait l'aider, oui, mais ma parce que c'était une mission, non, parce qu'elle était son amie (du moins elle le pensait) et que c'était son devoir d'aider son ami.

- Il est mon futur gendre. Et je veux le mieux pour mon pays. Notre pays. N'aimeriez-vous pas protéger Konoha ?

Tenten serra les poings. _Toujours protéger son village. _Il usait cet argument contre elle !

- Pensez-y. L'argent que tu gagneras pourra te rendre la vie plus simple. Et grâce à vous, Neji pourra goûter à la vie, et mieux apprécier ce mariage.

- Et épouser votre fille, pour assurer votre bonheur à _vous_. C'est égoïste !

Sâto secoua la tête, commençant à s'énerver. Tenten le poussait à bout.

« - Tout ce que je te demande... » (Tenten nota le tutoiement), « c'est faciliter la vie de ton coéquipier, qui va se marier malgré son choix. Tu en es capable. Et tu refuses. »

- Je veux aider Neji.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux noirs du daimyo, et il tapa dans ses mains.

- Très bien ! Alors c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait entendre. Et pas un mot à personne. Maintenant il nous faut retourner au camp pour ne pas réveiller ses soupçons.

Tenten soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais au final, tout le monde serait content, non ? Si le daimyo jugeait qu'elle était capable d'aider Neji, elle l'aiderait. Et l'argent qu'elle gagnerait lui permettrait de rembourser ses dettes. Et elle aiderait Konoha. Tout en aidant Neji.

Elle leva le bras et attrapa le pan en soie de la robe du daimyo.

- Comment est-ce que je l'aide ? Parler, j'essaye tous les jours. C'est pas comme si ça fonctionne.

- Hiashi et moi décideront de ça dans les plus bref délais. Il est en ce moment même en réunion avec un de mes agents.

- Tout ça pour un mariage...

- Et c'est là que tu te trompes, Tenten. Tout ça pour notre paix.

Tenten commençait à détester les Hyuuga de plus en plus.

o-O-o

Sôsu no Izumi, dite « source de la fontaine », était le contraire exact de la Citadelle, où Neji et Tenten avaient été cherché le daimyo. Si la Citadelle était un endroit étouffant et lourd, la capitale du pays de l'Eau était tout autre. Il faisait froid, et il semblait y avoir que des shinobis, des personnes importantes qui peuplait la place. Sûrement était-ce un point de rencontre et un quartier des affaires, pensa Neji. Une grande fontaine se trouvait au Centre, et le daimyo, qui connaissait l'endroit apparemment, leur fit remarquer que sa réunion se trouvait sur la tour qui jonchait la place. Ils étaient pile à l'heure lorsqu'ils déposèrent le daimyo dans la tour, quatorze heures pétantes.

- On vous attend ici, lui murmura Tenten. Prenez vôtre temps.

- Mais non, dit le daimyo, passez donc du temps ensemble ! La réunion se termine tard. Venez ici vers dix-neuf heures.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le daimyo s'en alla déjà. Finalement, elle la referma, et baissa ses yeux marron ailleurs, sûrement agacée par le fait qu'elle et Neji soit seuls. Neji, lui, ne dit rien. Le silence ne le gênait pas.  
Il décida, après deux minutes sans avoir bougé, qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Il se retourna vers la kunoichi pour lui parler.

- Allons manger.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde pour se mettre en marche.

Le repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet, mais cela n'empêcha pas Neji de remarquer que Tenten appréciait _vraiment_ le poulet yakitori qu'elle mangeait – à la façon dans ses yeux se fermaient pour savourer le goût de la viande, comme si elle fondait. Tenten, remarqua-t-il, s'emballait pour un rien. Enfin, ce qu'il ne jugeait rien emballait Tenten. Neji avait droit à de la telle nourriture chaque soir chez lui. Il voyait comme ses yeux noisette, qui, plus tôt, contenaient de la colère à son égard, s'étaient adoucis au vu du repas. Quelle gamine !

Tant mieux pour elle, pensa le prodige en mâchant son riz. Parce qu'il n'était pas désolé. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Il avait été sincère. Du moins, à moitié. Parce que Neji avait parlé sur le coup de la colère – haine – et il avait mentit sur certains points. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas la battre. C'était faux. Tenten était une bonne kunoichi, qui revenait de loin, il le savait parfaitement. Elle était forte, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'elle arrivait à tenir le coup avec lui. Sa « stupidité » comme il l'avait appelé, et son rire, n'ennuyait pas tout le monde. Ca aussi, un autre mensonge dont il était conscient. C'était pire : son rire l'a... l'apaisait. Neji ne riait jamais. Et entendre le rire de sa coéquipière lui montrait que la vie n'était pas remplie que de tragédies.

Il avait menti, oui, pour qu'elle arrête de lui faire _croire_ des choses. Au moins une chose qu'il aura dit de vraie ce jour-là : elle le ralentissait dans son parcours, certes, mais pas parce qu'elle était faible, non.

Elle le ralentissait parce qu'elle était capable de lui faire croire que la liberté existe.

Et c'était faux : le Destin l'emprisonnait clairement pour le lui montrer. Alors hors de question de rester avec quelqu'un qui lui donnait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

_Tu es mon ami, Neji._

Était-elle son amie ? Se sentirait-il obliger de la protéger si jamais il lui arriverait quelque chose ? Serait-il blessé, si jamais elle mourrait ? Serait-il _affaiblit_ par son absence ?

Neji leva ses yeux violet sur elle, au moment même où elle leva ses yeux chocolat. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard, alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose soutenu et que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

Elle le détestait. Au moins une bonne chose. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se demander s'il la considérait comme une amie ou non.


	9. Chapter 9

Holà ! C'est encore moi ! Ca y'est, j'ai enfi fini ce chapitre ! Il marque enfin le début des choses... :) Je m'excuse pour le rythme lent de cette fic, mais j'ai vraiment voulu montrer le temps qu'il faut à Neji et Tenten de se comprendre (surtout à Neji, qui ne comprends rien). Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui commentent. :D

Anyway, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 9

- Anciens.

Hiashi présidait comme d'habitude la réunion. Assit face à tous les anciens du clan, il tenait dans ses mains des fichiers divers que le Hokage lui avait donné sur Tenten. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais si à la fin, son neveu montrait un peu d'humanité, il allait risquer le coup. En tout cas, il n'avait toujours pas soumit l'idée aux anciens, d'où la réunion de ce matin.

- Tu nous as convoqués. Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit important, Hiashi.

- Ca l'est. Neji est concerné.

- Nous t'écoutons, apprit Heien Hyuuga.

Hiashi prit une profonde inspiration et, sortant une feuille des fichiers qu'il avait à la main, il projeta l'image d'une jeune fille sur le diaporama. Elle était brune, coiffée de deux macarons serrés et avait un regard noisette tendre. Aucune réaction notable du point de vue des anciens, mais Hiashi savait qu'ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas et qu'ils la considérait comme étant faible.

- Cette jeune fille se nomme Tenten. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de Neji, et ils s'entrainent depuis leur plus jeune âge ensemble, sauf que maintenant, Neji suit son propre chemin. Son style de combat est simple : elle imprègne du chakra dans ses armes et vise l'ennemi avec. Il est dit qu'elle ne rate jamais sa cible... pourtant, notre prodige ne semble pas souffrir de ses offensives.

Un des anciens, Hisoka, secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air agacé.

- Évidemment. Elle est faible, pourquoi le battrait-elle ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle l'honneur de notre parole ? Cette réunion est tout simplement inutile !

- Attendez, stoppa le leader du clan en levant la main. Je n'ai pas fini. Cette jeune fille, Tenten, est en ce moment même en mission avec Neji – quoique, elle est bientôt finie, d'après le Hokage. Néanmoins ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est nullement mon idée – même si je l'ai acceptée malgré moi.

- Eh bien, parles dans ce cas ! Qu'attends-tu ?

Hiashi lança un regard noir sur l'Ancien. Cet homme était peut-être plus âgé que lui et donc plus sage, mais lui était le leader du clan.

- D'après le daimyo, poursuivit-il malgré tout, qui, durant toute cette mission, a put observer Neji, le mariage ne pourra pas réussir s'il n'éprouve pas des sentiments humains – et apparemment, il n'a que de la haine en lui. La petite fille du daimyo, Nanako ne le supporterait pas. Donc, il faudrait changer ce comportement.

Hitashi, Hisoka et Heien serrèrent les dents, nullement d'accords, mais Hiashi ne les laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Ce qui nous amène à cette jeune fille, Tenten. D'après le daimyo, elle est capable de changer Neji, afin qu'il ressente les choses.

- Bêtises, persifla un Ancien. Tu dis qu'elle est dans son équipe depuis longtemps, pourtant, jusque-là, elle n'a rien fait de spécial. Et d'ailleurs, Neji est très bien comme il est. Il n'est pas appelé prodige parce qu'il ressent, mais prodige parce que c'est un génie et qu'il vit pour le combat !

Plusieurs affirmèrent et acquiescèrent.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta un autre, pour qui se prend le daimyo ? Jouer les espions comme ça ? Qu'importe ce mariage ! Cet homme est fourbe !

- Hitashi ! Cesse de radoter n'importe quoi. Notre clan a besoin de ce mariage. Comme ça, il sera plus puissant, plus grand et nous retrouverons l'importance que jadis nos ancêtres avaient. Aujourd'hui, le clan Hyuuga n'est pas assez connu pour parler de gloire et de loyauté. Ce mariage élèvera notre clan à sa puissance d'autre fois. Et Neji en est la clé, puisque la famille Sâto ne désire que lui.

- Quelles sont les formalités pour que, soit disant, cette gamine l'aide à comprendre que la vie n'est pas forcément noire ?

Hiashi, qui n'avait pas parlé durant leurs disputes, se pinça l'arrête du nez et changea l'image du diaporama. Était maintenant affiché la fiche personnelle de Tenten, avec son âge, sa taille, ses techniques spéciales, situation familiale, son nombre de mission en fonction du rang...etc.

- Qu'elle vienne habiter ici pendant un certain temps.

- _Quoi ?!_

Heien avait perdu toute politesse, tellement la surprise le secoua.

- C'est absurde !

- Il le faut.

- Pitoyable...

- Et qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte, à elle, de faire ça ? Demanda un Hyuuga plus futé. Elle ne le ferait gratuitement. Surtout que, d'après ce que je lis là, elle vit seule dans un appartement des plus... inférieur, je dirais alors bien sûr, il y a de l'argent à la clé ?

Hiashi resta de marbre. Tout comme lui, son clan n'appréciait vraiment pas l'idée.

- En effet.

- Ben voyons ! C'est simplement une opportuniste, cette gamine ! Je refuse que notre clan paye quoi que ce soit !

- Le daimyo paye. Nous avons juste à l'héberger.

- Absurde...

- Horrible...

- Disgrâce...

- Je ne demande pas votre avis, coupa Hiashi en se levant brusquement. Cette jeune fille a la capacité d'assurer notre avenir. Laissons faire les choses. Et si jamais il n'y a aucun résultat, soit. Là, nous pourrions nous faire entendre. Pour le moment, observons simplement.

- Quand est-elle censée arriver ?

- Dès leur retour de mission.

- Je sens, dit Hide, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

...  
...

- Pardon ?! Dîtes-moi pas que vous êtes sérieux !

- Tenten, calmez-vous...

- Non, je refuse de me calmer !

La maîtresse des armes était furieuse. Elle se tenait maintenant même dans l'imposant bureau du daimyo, qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle passe un moment chez lui après leur retour de la mission. Sâto avait proposé à Neji de l'attendre mais le prodige, fidèle à lui-même, avait décrété que sa présence n'était pas exigée et que donc, il rentrerait à Konoha seul. Le daimyo avait tenu à ce que Tenten reste déjeuner chez lui pour lui parler de sa mission à elle, celle dont personne n'était au courant à part lui, le Hokage et les anciens du clan Hyuuga. Tenten avait bien sûr accepté de manger – comment dire non à de la telle nourriture ? (Plus, elle avait une faim de loup !) Mais, alors que Kensuké et le daimyo lui exposait les détails de sa mission, elle regrettait alors d'avoir accepté de manger (qu'importe la qualité et les mets délicieux qu'elle venait d'avaler.)

- Vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez aider mon gendre, contra le daimyo, bras croisés. Et je répète : voulez-vous l'aider ?

Tenten serra les poings sous la table.

- Suis-je obligée de le suivre partout où il va ? Dormir et vivre chez lui ? Je déteste dépendre des autres !

- Voyons, beauté, tu ne dépends pas d'eux. Tu es là-bas pour l'aider. Lui montrer que la vie n'est pas bien méchante, au fond.

Tenten ignora les commentaires de Kensuké, qu'elle jugeait agaçant. L'homme n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder depuis son arrivé, sourire au coin, et Tenten avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Kensuké a raison.

- Je refuse de vivre chez lui alors qu'il ne supporte même pas l'idée de me parler... je ne serai pas la bienvenue chez lui ! Protesta Tenten, ses yeux noisette pétillants de colère. Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Le daimyo secoua la tête et, tapant deux fois dans ses mains, il demanda à la domestique qui arriva d'apporter leur dessert.

- Vivre avec lui accélérera le processus. Il s'habituera à toi. Vous ferez toutes vos activités ensemble. De plus, ce sera plus simple pour toi d'observer l'univers dans lequel il a grandit, il a évolué, et tu pourras l'aider à partir de là.

Tenten ne répondit rien, mais se contenta d'observer la pièce montée aux cakes saveur pêche-citron vanillé avec envie. Ils comptaient la convaincre avec la nourriture ici, ça se voyait comme le nez à la figure !

- Une part ? Proposa poliment la domestique à la jeune kunoichi.

- Non merci, se retint Tenten.

- Allez Tenten, servez-vous !

- Cette tourte est succulente !

- Non. Ce que je veux, c'est aider Neji, mais pas de cette façon.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre façon si on veut aller vite. N'oubliez pas vos dettes. Et votre loyer. Ainsi que l'argent que je donnerai.

- Neji se rendra compte de quelque chose...

- Pas si c'est vous. Je vous dit que je vous ai observé, vous deux. Et Neji vous écoute plus que vous ne le croyez. Alors ?

Tenten serra les dents. Vivre à la résidence des Hyuuga pendant tout ce temps ? Avec des personnes qui ne l'acceptaient pas, la toisaient et la considérait comme étant moindre ? Tout ça pour réveiller son coéquipier qui, au passage, la haïssait lui aussi ? C'était de la folie ! Mais elle devait accepter. Elle avait beaucoup de dette, et elle en avait marre de ne pas s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait. De plus, c'était sa première mission importante. C'était son devoir. Elle pouvait le faire, même si elle doutait d'elle-même.

Finalement, Tenten se laissa convaincre avec un long soupir. Mais avant d'accepter, elle commanda une part de ce fabuleux dessert.

...  
...

_Une semaine plus tard _

« - Hakke Kushô ! »

Un concentré de chakra explosa de sa main, et Neji eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il appréciait le fait de voir à quel point il maîtrisait ses techniques, techniques qui devenaient vite dangereuses sur le corps d'un adversaire. Les veines de son visages se renforcèrent alors que son Byakugan se concentrait sur un ennemi imaginaire, et Neji frappa dans le vide avec des coups précis et puissants, si puissants que l'air siffla autour de sa paume. Il frappa un arbre, qui se brisa sous ses poings, et il observa avec satisfaction comme chacune de ses attaques étaient précises au point de blesser gravement en un seul coup.

Soudainement, Neji se retourna sur sa cousine avant même qu'elle n'arrive sur le terrain d'exercice, sentant son chakra sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers lui.

- Neji ! Nejii !

Il grimaça légèrement au son de sa voix de crécelle et se contenta de gratifier sa présence avec un hochement de la tête poli. Apparemment, la plus jeune héritière des Hyuuga ne remarqua pas qu'elle dérangeait visiblement son entrainement car elle s'écria aussitôt :

- Dit-moi que tu n'as pas accepté de te marier ! Dit-moi que tu n'as pas accepté à ce que cette _inconnue vienne vivre chez nous !_

- Je n'ai rien accepté du tout, contredit Neji d'un ton dur.

- Alors pourquoi, commença Hanabi en essayant de retrouver son souffle, est-ce que Papa m'a dit qu'une dénommée Tenten va habiter chez nous pour t'aider à accepter ton mariage ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit-lui qu'on ne veut pas ! Qu'on n'est pas d'accord ! Accepter une clocharde chez nous ; quelle honte !

- Tais-toi, ordonna brusquement le prodige en lui tournant le dos.

Il avait les poings serrés et sentait déjà sa haine refluer. Qu'était cette histoire ? Il avait bien accepté ce damné mariage, non ? Pourquoi Hiashi se sentait-il obligé de ramener Tenten – Tenten, par-dessus tout, celle qui l'ennuyait plus que tout – pour soit disant _l'aider_ à se marier ?

Cette fois, Neji n'eut pas assez de contrôle sur sa haine pour se calmer. Il se contenta d'ignorer Hanabi, qui, comme il le lui avait ordonné, s'était tut et l'observait avec crainte alors qu'il traversa tout le dojo de l'aile ouest pour retrouver le bureau de son oncle, situé au troisième étage.

La porte était déjà ouverte. De toute façon, Neji n'aurait pas frappé.

- Neji. J'attendais ta venue.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit le jeune homme en arrivant, poings serrés. J'ai accepté de me marier. Pourquoi engager une pathétique fille pour... pour...

Il ne bégayait jamais. Mais la haine était trop grande pour qu'il réfléchisse à ses mots. Comment osaient-ils ?

- M'aider... ?

- Calme-toi. Tenten n'est pas là pour t'aider. Tu as besoin d'amis.

- D'amis ?

Neji se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Son oncle était devenu fou, ou quoi ? Depuis quand avait-il besoin de...

- Vous m'avez engagé _une amie ?_ Continua-t-il, incrédule.

- Les relations sont importantes, et tu n'as pas l'air de t'entendre avec tes coéquipiers. C'est pourquoi...

- C'est pourquoi vous voulez que je devienne ami avec Tenten. Comment la connaissez-vous ? Tenten est seulement une coéquipière. Je ne lui fais même pas confiance, parce qu'elle est faible.

- Je ne sais pas si elle est faible. Mais je sais qu'elle peut t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi, bon sang ?

- A accepter ce mariage. A comprendre la vie. Prends ça comme un arrangement : tu as besoin d'elle, et elle a besoin de ce travail pour se trouver de l'argent.

- Ah parce que vous la payez en plus, digéra le jeune Hyuuga en commençant à haïr sa coéquipière. Je vois. Elle se sert de vous, et vous ne le remarquez même pas. Eh bien je refuse. Dîtes-lui de ne pas venir, parce que je désire nullement sa présence ici.

Hiashi secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Neji était apparemment celui qui acceptait le moins l'idée du daimyo, comme prévu.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Neji. Elle est déjà sur son chemin.

...

- C'est une voleuse, disait Hanabi. Elle est là juste pour l'argent. Faîtes attention la nuit ! Elle pourrait se lever juste pour voler notre argent, nos vêtements et nos affaires. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas avoir nos affaires ?

- Totalement d'accord ! Acquiesça Hirofumi, occupé à s'observer dans un miroir orné d'or massif. Je ne comprends guère pourquoi Hiashi-sama et tout le conseil ont accepté de la laisser vivre chez nous...

- Je-je ne pense p-pas, intervint doucement Hinata. Je... je connais Tenten de vue. Elle est gentille, et je suis sû-sûre que tout se passera bi-bien.

- Mais enfin, ouvres tes yeux, frangine ! Papa est devenu fou ! Il l'invite pour qu'elle passe du temps avec Neji ! Sûrement une folle... !

- Assez.

Hiashi venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Aucun Ancien n'avait tenu à accueillir la jeune kunoichi, alors il allait le faire lui-même, aussi absurde que l'idée était. Il baissa les yeux sur sa plus jeune fille et lui jeta un regard qui la calma aussitôt.

- Hanabi, si tu continues de parler ainsi, je t'ordonnerai de quitter la salle et d'aller dans ta chambre afin de méditer sur ton comportement.

La jeune adolescente leva les yeux au ciel dans le dos de son père, mais ne dit rien. Elle leva ses yeux blancs sur Neji, qui, assit en tailleurs dans un coin du dojo, méditait. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la dispute entre sa sœur et elle, mais Hanabi savait qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout l'idée. Pire, elle le révulsait. Bien. C'était déjà ça.  
Hanabi haïssait ça. Son clan était le meilleur clan de tout Konoha. Et elle n'acceptait pas qu'une vulgaire inconnue vienne profiter de la situation pour s'y installer.

D'ailleurs quand la fille – Tenten – entra dans la maison, elle se jura de faire de sa vie un enfer pour qu'elle s'en aille vite fait bien fait.

...

Tenten n'était pas stressée. Elle devait le faire. A peine arrivée devant sa résidence – elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y rentrer, Neji étant impoli au point de ne jamais l'inviter – ; Tenten se sentit impressionnée par la grandeur du bâtiment, la richesse des lieux, du jardin qui l'entouraient... donc c'était ici qu'il habitait. Dans cet univers. Vraiment Neji et elle étaient opposés. Il était riche, et elle... était seule.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tira sur ce qui devait être la sonnette. Une cloche mélodieuse retentit, et, très rapidement, une femme, qui avait les même yeux que Neji – mais pas la même forme – l'observa et eut un petit sourire.

- Tenten, je présume ?

- Bonjour ! S'écria la jeune kunoichi avec un grand sourire.

La Hyuuga – Tenten apprit plus tard qu'elle était une domestique – lui ouvrit la porte et prit ses affaires. Tenten essaya de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche alors qu'elle faisait face au grand hall. Le plafond était haut, les murs peints en blanc, le sol en parquet marron c'était tellement grand que tout son appartement passait facile ! Dire qu'elle allait habiter là...

- Bienvenue chez nous, parla une voix très grave.

Tenten leva les yeux. Un Hyuuga, plus grand qu'elle, l'observait avec sérieux. Il avait les cheveux longs, et sombre, qui, contrairement à Neji, n'étaient pas retenu par un élastique. Il portait un hakama noir, qui renforçait la blancheur de sa peau, et Tenten comprit en observant son regard dominant qu'il occupait une très haute place dans le clan. De plus, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part...

_Hiashi Hyuuga, l'oncle de Neji. _Aussitôt cette phrase en pensée, Tenten s'inclina, tel un robot.

- Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez une bien belle maison...

- Je qualifierais plutôt notre demeure de palais, mais qu'importe.

Tenten serra les dents. Aïe, à peine arrivée, elle se faisait remarquer. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

- Neji ? Viens donc voir.

Tenten observa Neji se lever de sa méditation et de s'approcher d'eux. Il ne regarda pas Tenten mais garda son regard sombre sur son oncle. La kunoichi tenta de garder sa bonne humeur alors qu'il l'ignorait évidemment. Vraiment, il ne l'aimait pas. Depuis ce qu'il lui avait dit durant la mission, Tenten et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé. Il est clair que Neji n'avait pas envie de "faire la paix".

- Vous m'avez appelé, oncle.

- Elle est le tuteur que j'ai engagé. Comme je te l'ai demandé, je te rappelle que tu dois la respecter et que tu dois accepter toute les activité qu'elle désire faire et que vous les fassiez ensemble. Sans protester, compris ?

Poings serrés, Neji acquiesça, mais lentement. Neji baissa ses yeux blancs sur les sien, qui étaient noisette. Il ne fit rien d'autre, mais Tenten aperçut le dégoût que sa présence lui donnait.

- Je vous le répète, Hiashi-sama, dit-il. Elle ne fera que d'être sur mon chemin, et je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme elle, déclara-t-il mauvaisement en faisant volte-face, suivi de son oncle.

- Attends...

Neji lui jeta un autre regard noir, et Tenten avala difficilement. Allait-il vraiment ne faire que de la regarder méchamment comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- Neji, attends, dit-elle calmement, le ton doux. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de faire ça. Moi non plus. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent alors, s'il-te-plait, ne me rejette pas. Ton oncle m'a engagée pour t'aider alors, je vais le faire du mieux que je peux parce que c'est mon travail. Dès que j'en ai fini avec toi, je te laisse tranquille, d'accord ?

Neji ne répondit rien mais se contenta de la regarder, le regard noir. C'était comme s'il essayait de la tuer avec ce regard. Tenten, gênée, eut un rire maladroit et un petit sourire.

- Eh bien, dit quelque chose. On n'a qu'à recommencer à zéro, tiens ! Dit-elle en lui tendant amicalement la main. Bonjour. Moi c'est Tenten. Je suis dans ton équipe depuis longtemps, ça va faire environ six ans maintenant. Ton oncle m'a engagé parce que je te connais bien. Je suis là pour t'aider avec certaines choses, comme t'ouvrir un peu par exemple. Et toi ?

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta de s'en aller encore, sauf que cette fois-ci elle fit pire que lui dire d'attendre. Tenten tenta de le retenir en attrapant par le tissu de son tee-shirt - grossière erreur. Neji se retourna brusquement et repoussa rapidement sa main avec la sienne, mâchoire serrée.

- Ne me touche pas, prévint-il dangereusement. Et ne me parle pas, non plus. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit en mission d'ailleurs. Tu es vraiment lente, alors écoute bien. Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'une pathétique et inoffensive kunoichi parce qu'elle a pitié de moi ou qu'elle pense me comprendre. Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne. Alors retourne à ta vie et laisse la mienne tranquille.

Il fallut un moment à Tenten de trouver les mots pour répondre. Neji lui avait déjà parlé comme ça, en mission. Elle n'avait pas supporté. Cette fois, elle était préparée à ses mots.

- Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais tu n'as pas le choix, Neji. Ton oncle m'a dit de...

- Je sais ce que mon oncle a dit, et d'ailleurs je suis surpris qu'il t'ait engagé _toi_ pour soi-disant « m'apprendre » quoi que ce soit. Toi qui dit me connaître, penses-tu vraiment que je sois intéressé à tout ce que tu veuilles me raconter ?

- Non mais...

- Je m'en fiche de ce que mon oncle veut que tu fasses ici. Quoi qu'il en soit Tenten ne (il insista sur la fin de sa phrase) _vient pas me gâcher la vie avec ta présence._

Quand il fut enfin parti, Tenten poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à tenir. Elle était fière d'elle : elle n'avait pas pleuré cette fois (même si elle avait failli) et elle avait tenu le coup. Elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle faisait ici et ce que ça lui rapporterait. Une fois prête, elle acquiesça pour elle-même et dit :

- Ca s'est bien passé. Je vais y arriver.

* * *

Et voilà ! Tenten chez les Hyuuga (idée qui a été reprise et reprise, mais c'est nécessaire ici). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresseraient (ça n'a rien avoir) ; je tiens une histoire sims - une histoire illustrée par des sims - et j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Mon blog se nomme Tobewithyou . blog4ever . com (bien sûr sans les espaces)

Merci bisou !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10

La chambre qu'on lui attribuait se situait au deuxième étage, dans le tournant d'un long couloir aux murs blancs.

- Voici ta chambre, apprit une domestique. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à nous appeler. Nous sommes là pour te servir. Le diner est servi à sept heures trente pile, et tu te dois d'être à l'heure pour manger. J'espère que tu vas passer un bon moment chez nous.

La domestique lui sourit lentement, s'inclina, puis n'attendit pas que Tenten la remercie avant de la quitter. Tenten eut aussitôt un sourire puéril en observant ce qui était maintenant sa chambre : tout était propre et soigneusement décoré, bien que ce soit une chambre d'ami. La pièce était grande et carrée, les murs peints en jaune et le sol en parquet verni. Elle avait un lit une place positionné contre le mur, suivi d'une table de chevet et d'une commode. La pièce était vide, impersonnelle, mais Tenten s'y sentait déjà bien. Le soleil passait à travers la fenêtre, illuminant la pièce. Jusque là, la résidence des Hyuuga était vraiment luxueuse, mais néanmoins terne : c'est pourquoi Tenten ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa chambre soit aussi lumineuse.

La jeune brune se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et, aussitôt, elle commença à ranger le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait – curieusement, elle avait largement plus d_'armes _que de vêtements, ce qui reflétait bien son esprit un peu garçon manqué. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle s'observa dans le miroir, pensive. Une fois de plus, elle faisait face au fossé qui différenciait sa vie à celle de Neji, comme elle l'avait pensé ce matin en observant la grande porte d'entrée de sa maison. Sa vie était remplie de richesse chose qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rêvé avoir.

Mais la voilà, sur le point de rester au moins deux mois chez lui. Et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était devenir son amie. Chose qui, depuis ces six dernières années, n'avait pas avancé. Neji faisait tout pour ne pas la laisser se rapprocher de lui après tout. Elle était son équipière et rien d'autre et, malgré toute sa richesse, elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de quelqu'un comme lui. Il était méchant, froid et toujours en train d'insulter, de toiser et de critiquer les gens. Tenten se souvenait parfaitement de quelle manière il avait critiqué Rock Lee, à l'époque. Juste parce que son ami ne savait pas pratiquer le ninjutsu, Neji l'avait tout de suite considéré comme étant plus bas que terre.

_Qu'est un shinobi sans ninjutsu ?_ Disait-il à chaque fois. _Rien._

Et, venait alors la célèbre phrase : « abandonne. Ton destin ne te permet pas de devenir un ninja ! » Pourtant, Lee l'avait surpris, de part et d'autre de sa vitesse et de sa volonté. Et malgré ses problèmes avec le chakra, il avait travaillé dur et maîtrisait maintenant les techniques de bases, comme le kage bunshin, ou la marche sur l'eau et sur les arbres. Et il était évident que Lee était le meilleur au taijutsu.

Sans compter le Jyuuken de Neji, s'entend.

Malgré le temps passé avec les membres de son équipe, la seule évolution que Neji avait fait preuve vis-à-vis d'eux était de les considérer comme des équipiers. Rien d'autre. Pas d'amitié.

Tenten, qui, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, avait l'habitude d'observer ses yeux et de les _comprendre_ le remarquait bien. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient _vides_, comme s'ils disaient d'eux même que la vie était inutile. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été stupéfiée de voir comme un beau jeune garçon comme lui pouvait posséder une âme aussi brisée et tourmentée.

Qu'est-ce que ses yeux avaient-ils bien pu voir pour le rendre dans cet état ?

Bien sûr, Tenten avait apprit plus tard la situation dans lequel Neji était, soumis à la branche principale de sa famille. Soumis à leurs ordres et leurs décisions.

_Mariage forcé. _Inconsciemment, Tenten serra les poings. Sa famille était injuste. Elle ne le considérait pas comme étant humain, tout ça parce qu'il était membre de la branche secondaire. Et voilà qu'ils utilisaient ses capacités de prodige pour leur bénéfice !

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensées parce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle ?

L'adolescente observa la jeune Hyuuga qui venait de la héler. Elle se tenait sur le chambranle de sa chambre, paresseusement appuyée contre le mur. Elle ressemblait à Hiashi façon féminin, mais semblait très jeune et portait une tenue de kunoichi simple, comme si elle était sur le point de s'entraîner – ou qu'elle venait de le faire. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs, portés en une queue de cheval haute et serrée. Elle possédait elle aussi les yeux pâles des Hyuuga, et la façon dont elle la regarda semblait aussi contenir du dégoût.

Décidément ces Hyuuga ne l'aimaient pas vraiment.

Pourtant Tenten la comprenait, du moins un peu. Elle comprenait que le fait de recevoir quelqu'un comme ça vivre à la maison pouvait déranger. Surtout des gens d'une lignée aussi noble !

Elle lui sourit néanmoins.

- Salut, salua-t-elle poliment. Je m'appelle Tenten. Qui es-tu ?

La jeune Hyuuga persiffla quelque chose pour montrer son mépris et cracha presque à contre cœur son prénom :

- Hanabi. »

Tenten ouvrit grand ses yeux : elle la connaissait ! Elle était la petite sœur de Hinata !

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Hanabi !

Ladite fille fronça violemment ses sourcils et leva un doigt accusateur sur Tenten :

- Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu comptes faire chez nous, sale voleuse !

- Pardon ? Demanda Tenten, complètement pris au dépourvu. Répète ça, pour voir ?

- Ne fais pas la meuf qui ne comprend rien avec moi ! Tu es comme les autres ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est coller Neji pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi et que tu prennes tout nôtre argent ! Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Te fatigue pas, parce que c'est foutu d'avance !

Et avec ça, la jeune héritière du clan pivota sur elle-même et s'enfuit en courant.

Tenten ouvrit grand sa bouche et observa avec surprise là où Hanabi était, clignant des yeux.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle..., lui dit une petite voix, et Tenten remarqua qu'elle appartenait à Hinata. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des étrangers. On se connait de vue, je crois... ?

Tenten lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Tenten.

- Hinata, acquiesça la jeune Hyuuga avec un sourire timide. Je suis dé-désolée pour l'accueil de m-ma famille.

- Y'a pas de problème... d'un côté je comprends. Ca doit être difficile.

Le visage de l'héritière du clan s'illumina soudainement.

- Oh, j'ai faillit oublier ! Bienvenue à la résidence !

- Haha, merci beaucoup ! Lança Tenten, heureuse qu'il y ait une personne sympa dans cette maison. Ne le prends pas mal, mais t'es bien la première personne qui ne me regarde pas comme un insecte ou je ne sais quoi...

- Hyuuga oblige..., commenta doucement Hinata avec embarras. Je te comprends. D-d'habitude c'est moi qui accueil tous les invités... !

Tenten ne répondit rien, mais garda son sourire. Hinata était sympa. Peut-être que le séjour ici serait moins difficile ? Bizarrement, Neji ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, il ne parlait jamais de rien d'autre que de combat et d'entraînement.

Soudainement, Hinata fit un pas dans la pièce, tenant une pile d'habits à la main qu'elle déposa délicatement sur la table.

- V-voilà. Ces vêtements sont p-pour toi. Tu dois les p-porter à chaque repas.

- Ah ?

Tenten observa les vêtements – les tissus étaient doux et couteux et elle releva ses yeux noisette sur la Hyuuga.

- Pourquoi me passer des vêtements ? S'enquit-elle poliment, n'ayant pas en tête de la blesser.

- Oh, désolée ! Je... mon... mon père préfère que t-tout le clan soit b-bien habillé pendant les repas... Il a pensé que tu n'avais pas la tenue re-requise.

Tenten aurait dû se sentir blessée, mais à la place, elle eut un petit rire. Vraiment, ce clan avait des manières très nobles ! Se changer pour manger ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que Hinata était là, elle serait sûrement venue manger dans sa simple tenue de kunoichi...

- Merci.

Hinata sembla se détendre, et sourit doucement.

- Je sais, mon père est bizarre... Quoiqu'il en s-soit, voilà les choses dont tu auras b-besoin. Je suis dans la chambre juste à deux portes de ta chambre si tu as besoin de m-mon aide. H-Hanabi est juste – oh, merci beaucoup, dit Hinata à la domestique qui vint leur apporter du thé. Donc je disais que Hanabi a préféré dormir à l'étage du dessus, donc si tu as besoin d'aide, il te f-faut descendre l'escalier principal. Q-quant aux Anciens, ils vivent dans le même étage que celui de Père – au ré de chaussez de l'aile du sud.

- Qui sont les Anciens ?

- L-les sages du clan. Issus de la branche principale, c'est eux qui décident des lois et qui s'assurent que le clan respecte ses principes.

- Oh... ils sont donc importants.

Hinata acquiesça, puis prit une gorgée de thé. Elle tenait la tasse entre ses doigts, délicatement, et Tenten pensa qu'elle était bien différente de sa famille par son attitude.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai encore une question.

- Oui ?

- Quelle aile mène à la cuisine ? Et au salon ?

- Eh bien – celle du centre. C'est là où les deux b-branches se rejoignent.

- Merci, remercia Tenten en essayant de visualiser la place. Whouaw, la résidence des Hyuuga est énorme...

- Ca peut être im-impressionnant au début, mais tu t'habitueras. Oh et le jardin qui mène au terrain d'exercice... ! Tu i-iras sûrement. P-pour t'entrainer avec Neji-nii-san.

- Aile du centre pour le salon et la cuisine, de l'est pour les chambres et le jardin pour l'entrainement. OK, acquiesça Tenten en notant tout dans un coin de sa tête. Ta chambre à deux pièces d'ici, celle d'Hanabi en bas. Oh, et où es celle de Neji ?

Hinata sourit.

- Juste à côté de la tienne.

Tenten faillit recracher son thé, mais elle parvint à tout avaler – pour se brûler douloureusement la gorge au passage.

- Quoi ? _Juste à côté_ ?

- Mh mh, acquiesça Hinata avec un petit rire. A droite. Père a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Je sens que ça va être difficile...

- De ?

- L'aider. Essayer de l'aider. Et devenir son amie.

- Oh... non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas pas pour toi, Tenten. Il aime bien ta compagnie...

- Heh ? Il me déteste.

- Peut-être, mais il te su-supporte. Moi il me respecte seulement. Il ne m'aime p-pas.

Hinata baissa légèrement la tête, et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, frottant légèrement sa peau.

- Je ne vois pas comment il fait. Tu es de loin ma préférée au clan ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux filles rirent ensemble, et Tenten se décida encore plus de changer son coéquipier. Au moins pour la belle Hinata, qui était adorable, pourtant Neji la traitait comme rien.

Tout ça parce qu'elle était de la Sôke.

o-O-o

Le diner ne se passa pas très bien. Tenten, vêtue d'une robe issue de la pile de vêtement qu'Hinata lui avait donné, avait voulu jouer le jeu au maximum. Elle s'était maquillée, tartinant ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre rose qu'Ino lui avait offert pour ses seize ans, deux ans plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait jamais porté – à quoi bon ? – et avait mentalement remercié la blonde pour la parfaite couleur du tube. Se trouvant plutôt jolie dans le miroir, elle était descendue diner avec les membres de la branches principale qui, quand elle arriva dans la pièce, avaient soudainement cessé toute discussion qu'ils avaient pour la regarder.

Et ce n'était pas de l'admiration.

Ils la regardèrent, l'air dégoûté, et Tenten remarqua malgré elle Hanabi, qui cachait tant bien que mal son rire. Néanmoins, Hiashi l'invita à s'asseoir aux côtés de Hinata et d'un Hyuuga qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Tenten mangea le reste de son plat la tête baissée, même si elle fut le principal sujet des conversations le soir même.

- Cette robe te va très b-bien, la complimenta Hinata.

Tenten avait à peine répondu, honteuse, et s'était contenté de manger le homard sans discuter. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de profiter de la nourriture digne des plus grands restaurent que déjà, elle voulut quitter la pièce. Elle se leva et remercia pour le repas, avant de trébucher sur la jambe de Hanabi, qu'elle aurait bien esquivé si elle avait été plus concentrée. Et dire qu'elle avait simplement voulu donner une bonne impression !

Elle s'observa dans la salle de bain et tenta d'effacer le rouge à lèvres de ses lèvres. Une fois terminé, elle sortit de la pièce et entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la pièce.

Neji revenait visiblement de son entrainement. Elle l'admirait honnêtement pour ça : s'entrainer jour et nuit comme, ça, sans pause, c'était impressionnant.

- Neji, commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit.

Sa beauté lui coupait souvent le souffle alors que, comme maintenant, ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés par son entrainement et qu'il semblait avoir transpiré des goutes de sueur glissant sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait voir le haut de son torse blanc et musclé par les quelques boutons qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Tenten tenta de se concentrer.

- Comment était l'entrainement ? Finit-elle par dire.

Il l'observa un moment, montrant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

- Probablement comme les autres fois alors ! Dit Tenten, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Alors euh...

- Ne gaspille pas mon temps.

- ...En quoi parler est-ce t-il du gaspillage ?

Pour un moment, Neji sembla hésiter entre lui répondre salement ou rester silencieux, mais finalement, avec une moue dégoûtée, il fit un pas vers elle et choisit le dernier :

- Parce que c'est inutile. Comme ta présence ici, ajouta-t-il mauvaisement.

Tenten soupira, agacée.

- Ca ferait mal d'être un peu sympa ? Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, parce que je suis faible, et nia nia nia, mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est difficile de vivre quelque part où on se sent rejeté.

- Tu n'as qu'à partir.

- Non, j'ai besoin de cet argent. Qui partirait de son travail alors qu'il est payé ?

- N'importe qui le ferait si le travail est inutile comme le tien.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que mon travail ici est inutile ?

Neji ne répondit pas, mais serra davantage les dents et fit un autre pas vers elle, tout près maintenant. Tenten refusa de reculer – ce serait lui montrer qu'il était plus fort, et soutint son regard. Son regard qui était soit rempli de haine, soit vide. Là, il était rempli de mépris. Finalement, parce qu'il n'était pas sur le point de répondre, elle le fit elle-même.

- Ok. Je pense que de toute façon, tu n'entendras pas raison donc...

- Apparemment, quelque chose de vrai est enfin passé à travers ton crâne vide.

- T'as raison !

Neji eut presque un sourire.

- Tu peux t'en aller. Je dirai à mon oncle demain que tu es partie.

- T'as raison... mais, ajouta Tenten avec un sourire quand il plissa des yeux, je te laisse tranquille juste pour ce soir. A demain !

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'en sortit. Il l'observa partir avec agacement. Lui étant sans mots était une image rare, presque inexistante, et il se demandait si c'était parce que Tenten semblait ne rien ressentir malgré ses mots ou parce qu'il réalisa qu'il était actuellement resté _discuter_ avec elle. Néanmoins, il devait s'entrainer demain et devait se reposer. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que Tenten. Finalement, il ferma la bouche et pivota sur lui-même, décidant que sa présence n'allait pas gâcher sa vie.

o-O-o

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Tenten s'appuya contre le mur de la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Comment pouvait-il être aussi intimidant ? Elle avait regretté d'être venue lui parler, mais, après avoir prit une douche bien chaude, elle décida qu'elle devait passer par là quoi qu'il arrive. Neji ne l'appréciait pas. Depuis cette mission, il se comportait avec elle bizarrement, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été une équipe et qu'il avait voulu l'oublier. Et maintenant qu'elle habitait chez lui, il devait la haïr encore plus. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux...

Ses yeux qui étaient la plus belle chose que le clan Hyuuga possédait.

Elle avait pu en avoir une bonne vue, tellement il était proche. En plus d'être puissants, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, comme un reflet permanant de la lune, un mélange de blanc et d'argent, avec des reflets violets pâles. Pourtant, ceux de Neji étaient sombres malgré leur clarté, remplis de haine et menaces.

Tenten poussa un long soupir et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et elle put voir quelques étoiles briller dans le ciel sans nuage. Comme d'habitude il faisait bon le temps était doux et le vent rafraichissant.

L'adolescente enroula ses bras entour de ses genoux pliés et pensa. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne souriait jamais – ou pourquoi, s'il le faisait, il réagissait aussi mal que la dernière fois, à la mission. Ou alors pourquoi il était obsédé qu'à s'entrainer, encore et encore. Il semblait vouloir rester discret, pourtant, son entrainement disait autrement. Son regard détaché sur le monde prouvait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas vivre il n'aimait pas sa vie et la menait comme il le pouvait.

_C'est le destin.  
_  
Combien de fois avait-il dit ça ? Que c'était le destin qui lui avait prit ses parents, fait en sorte qu'il soit né dans la Bunke et qu'il soit limité sur son pouvoir, qu'il soit destiné à servir la Sôke, qui avait pourtant prit la vie de son père. Qu'il était destiné à épouser cette Nanako, qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Comment lui rendre la vie plus facile ?

Sur le point de s'endormir, Tenten décida une chose. Elle n'allait pas se venger du comportement infernal de Hanabi. Elle allait vraiment compléter cette mission.

Mais comment réagira Neji quand il saura qu'elle travaille pour le daimyo à présent...

o-O-o

- Pars.

- Mais Neji, protesta Tenten, ça fait trois jours que tu t'entraines tout seul. Tu ne voudrais pas t'entrainer avec moi, comme d'habitude ?

Il faisait nuit. Tenten, dans la journée, était partie s'entrainer avec gai sensei et Lee (eh oui, pas trop le choix) et, après avoir discuté un peu avec les domestiques et trainé avec Hinata, avait décidé d'aller chercher Neji, qui s'entrainait _encore_ dans le jardin. Elle avait voulu lui montrer le chat blanc qui trainait devant la résidence, qui était _trop mignon_, mais il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'elle ferait mieux de dégager au lieu de le déranger. Alors, juste parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir ras le bol qu'il lui réponde comme ça, elle avait proposé à ce qu'ils s'entrainent.

Et Neji, qui ne désirait pas sa présence, refusait. Et Tenten persistait.

- Je ne souhaite pas m'entrainer quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi. C'est une perte de temps.

- Soit pas ridicule ! On s'entraine tous les jours.

- Considère ce temps comme étant révolu.

- Allez, Neji, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? Tu dis ça parce que tu as plus de chakra, depuis le temps que tu t'entraines ! Je paris que ton kaiten ne te protège plus de rien !

Il ne répondit pas, mais se mit en position de combat, regard sombre. Même à moitié de chakra, il la battrait sans problème. Elle allait regretter de l'avoir dérangé.

- Tourbillon du Dragon !

Une tornade de kunais fortement chargés en chakra s'abattit sur le prodige, qui, momentanément surprit par sa nouvelle attaque, dut faire un Hakkesho kaiten pour se protéger. Son tourbillon divin propulsa toutes ses armes diverses (kunais, shuriken) ailleurs, pourtant, quand Neji sentit une arme effleurer son bras, il remarqua avec exaspération que, en effet son kaiten s'était affaiblit.

Ou elle était devenue plus forte. Habituellement, aucunes de ses armes passait son kaiten.

Neji serra les dents et concentra son chakra dans ses mains, s'élançant vers la maîtresse des armes d'une vitesse que seul un ninja pouvait suivre des yeux :

- Hakke Kusho !

Son coup la heurta de plein fouet, mais Tenten parvint tout juste à se protéger avec son Dragon no shiludo, puis, malgré ses blessures, elle revit en attaque, tentant de le frapper avec son taijutsu. Neji leva un sourcil intrigué. Tenten n'utilisait pas souvent son taijutsu. Peut-être qu'elle avait profité de l'entrainement de Gai pendant son absence. Mais, pensa-t-il, le jyuuken était largement plus puissant !

- Byakugan !

Son kekkei genkai activé, il se protégea de ses coups puissants et tenta lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de lancer une autre attaque de frapper ses points vitaux. Tenten fit quelques salto en arrière, et invoqua une hache – nouvelle, apparemment – pour le frapper avec. La hache semblait être lourde mais très puissante, et quand Tenten frôla le bras de Neji avec, il se dit rapidement qu'il devait _absolument_ éviter l'arme. La hache étant lourde, Tenten fut ralentie dans ses mouvements. Neji en profita pour charger son chakra dans ses doigts et, rapidement mais précisément, il parvint à toucher trois points de son corps.

Juste en dessous du nombril. Sur la clavicule. Sur le pli de son poignet.

Il aurait frappé bien plus de points, mais Tenten, rapide, fut vite hors de portée. Le rythme du combat sembla ralentir alors que les deux shinobis se faisaient face, essoufflés.

- Abandonne, lui lança soudainement Neji d'un ton mauvais, en position de frappe. J'ai touché trois de tes points vitaux !

- J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, persiffla-t-elle, pas prête à abandonner. Soshoryu !

Neji, qui connaissait très bien sa technique, leva un sourcil parfait, guère impressionné.

- Ne perds pas mon temps avec ces attaques ! Hakkesho kaiten !

Neji, à l'aide de son kaiten, se protégea des centaines d'armes qu'elle lui jeta. Néanmoins, il serra le point, parce qu'il fut à cours de chakra. Il serra les dents et leva les yeux sur Tenten pour voir qu'elle n'en avait pas fini :

- Ten no ryu !

o-O-o

Le dragon céleste. Tenten, toujours dans son tourbillon, lui lança une pluie de katanas chargés en chakra de l'élément du vent, qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_Voyons ce que tu comptes faire de ça !_

Mais il y avait un problème. Neji, essoufflé par son kaiten, ne bougea pas. S'il ne bougeait pas il allait se prendre toute l'attaque ! Non !

- Neji, attention !

Les katanas chargés en élément du vent furent trop rapide pour lui et le transpercèrent de tout son corps.

Neji s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Oh là Tenten, t'y est allé un peu fort là... ^^ Mais c'est bien, elle est forte xD

Anyway, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire les combats, alors j'espère que c'est au moins imaginable ce qu'ils font - mais sinon, je comprends, ça doit être un peu confus. :)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Il me font vraiment chaud au coeur ! Et le fait que cette histoire est appréciée me fait grandement plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Destinées Liées

Chapitre 11

Tout était blanc et flou, indescriptible. Il entendait des bruits de pas, des personnes se lamentant, de perfusion et de piqûre, des chuchotements...

Ça l'ennuyait énormément.

Ses yeux pâles s'ouvrirent d'un geste brusque et il scanna la pièce de fond en comble, son byakugan s'activant machinalement. Neji laissa échapper un grondement de haine quand il comprit où il était : à l'hôpital de Konoha. Il s'énerva davantage à la vue du soleil, si lumineux, qui contrastait vraiment avec son humeur noire. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Tenten.

Leur combat l'avait amené dans cet hôpital, dans cette chambre, et Neji se rappela brièvement la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'eux même. Il s'était battu sans chakra, la sous estimant grandement. Neji serra le poing mais garda son calme malgré tout.

Il leva la tête vers la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. Aussitôt, Neji se tendit, comme quand un ninja ennemi était dans les parages. Il comprit vite que même si ç'aurait été un ennemi, il n'aurait pas pu l'affronter, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses sourcils, qui étaient déjà bien froncés, se froncèrent d'avantage alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Tenten. Aussitôt, l'odeur habituelle des hôpitaux (d'antiseptique et de propre) fit place à une odeur de jasmin, et la pièce qui, dont l'ambiance était plutôt froide avant sa venue, devint chaleureuse. Neji n'aimait pas les filles qui portaient du parfum, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résumer à ne pas apprécier cette odeur là.

Il cracha sa phrase avant même de lever les yeux sur elle.

- Apparemment, avoir tenté de me tuer ne te suffit pas. Je suppose que tu es venue pour m'achever ?

S'il n'était pas aussi paralysé, il aurait déjà quitté la pièce, non sans l'avoir poussé violemment avant de sortir. La voir chez lui l'avait donné de sérieuse envie de la blesser au point de ne plus la voir mais, parce qu'il connaissait Tenten et qu'il savait qu'elle n'était qu'une innocente petite fille, il n'avait jamais poussé sa haine plus loin que par des phrases méchantes. Mais après le coup qu'elle venait de lui faire - profiter de son manque de chakra pour tenter de le tuer -, il comprit de toute manière qu'il avait eut faux sur toute la ligne. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait fait rien d'autre que de l'ennuyer et de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Plus le fait que Hiashi l'eut engagé pour qu'elle s'_occupe_ de lui – il sentit son sang bouillonner de rage. Elle avait faillit le _tuer_. Et à cause d'elle, il était là, allongé dans ce lit _minable_, incapable de bouger sans tressaillir de douleur !

Il la voulait _loin_ – très, très loin.

Surtout qu'elle passait sa vie à lui poser des questions, avec sa voix ennuyante et aiguë, comme si elle en possédait le droit et qu'il devait lui parler. Sans parler des leçons de vies qu'elle tentait constamment de lui donner... Pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas de ses affaires, elle, si faible et inutile ? Ne comprenait-elle _pas_ qu'il ne voulait _pas_ de tout ça ?

- Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë et basse en même temps, se sentant coupable.

Son sentiment de culpabilité s'était grandement augmenté lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre et qu'elle l'avait vu enveloppé dans tous ces bandages. Et elle eut davantage mal au cœur de voir Neji tenter de bouger malgré ses blessures graves.

- Je... je n'ai pas pensé. C'était évident qu'il ne te restait plus de chakra et... je sais pas, j'ai voulu te montrer que je pouvais te battre et... je suis désolée. Je... (elle fit une pause, baissant la tête :) J'ai été stupide. Trop stupide. Je sais que t'es d'accord avec moi sur ce point avec ton grand ego, mais – mais tu n'aurais pas dû accepter de m'affronter alors que tu n'étais pas en état !

Tenten fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

- Ce... ce que j'essaye de dire, reprit-elle, c'est que je suis désolée. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, d'ailleurs... je me répète.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec un regard meurtrier, et la seule chose qui prouvait qu'il l'écoutait était la couleur de sa peau. Rouge. Une fièvre, peut-être ? Tenten tendit la main pour toucher son front mais encore, Neji la repoussa d'un geste sec.

- N'ose _même pas_ me toucher.

- Je-je suis désolée, répéta Tenten. Vraiment...

Même si Neji était méchant et froid, il ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment inconfortable quand il aligna ses yeux aux sien. Il n'y voyait que de la pure inquiétude et de la culpabilité dans ses yeux noisette, et Neji fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant pour lui ? Avec le temps, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part. Habituellement, les gens abandonnaient avec lui, comprenant nettement qu'il ne changera pas quoi qu'il arrive, mais pas elle. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à ce point à persister ?

Neji n'eut pas le temps de s'appuyer sur la question car la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade elle-même. Le Hokage tenait dans sa main un classeur rempli de fichiers qu'elle posa sur la table en arrivant dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, elle venait à l'hôpital vêtue de sa tenue de Hokage, jugeant inutile de se changer. Tsunade était comme ça : paresseuse et négligente.

Pourtant très forte.

- Oh, Neji, tu es réveillé. Il était temps.

Neji ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mettre en position assise pour la regarder. Tenten, à ses côtés, s'était de suite inclinée, poliment. Neji la sentait tendue. Comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que Tenten voyait la blonde, elle faisait tout pour paraître parfaite. Neji se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, mais à la place, il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, où un oiseau s'était posé sur le rebord. Lui au moins était libre.

Neji ne soupira pas, mais son regard disait qu'il enviait la position du volatile. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de la liberté, voilà tout... Il en oublia même le chef du village, mais entendre sa voix le fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Bonjour Tenten. Tu es là pour le raccompagner chez lui ? Tant mieux, il aura besoin de quelqu'un.

- Oh je..., bredouilla Tenten comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait face à la sannin, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait déjà rentrer. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse marcher dans cet état...

- Techniquement, il ne peut pas. Mais j'ai un engagement à respecter alors je vais me charger de le soigner moi-même.

Neji fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un engagement à respecter, de quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi le Hokage lui-même viendrait-elle le soigner avec tous les médecins qui déambulaient actuellement dans les couloirs ? Tout ça n'était pas normal, mais Neji était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Il était aussi trop fatigué pour prêter attention à l'expression de surprise que Tenten eut, puis au fait qu'elle baissa la tête et courba ses épaules, comme rappelée d'un devoir.

Peut-être que s'il avait regardé, il aurait comprit qu'elle et le Hokage lui cachait quelque chose de bien important.

-O-

- Voilà, tu peux rentrer chez toi, annonça Tsunade après une heure de travail sur le jeune Hyuuga. Limite tes entrainements, et prends bien tes médicaments chaque jour. Il faudra aussi que tu nettoies cette plaie une fois par jour – l'élément du vent provoque des blessures qui ne guérissent pas aussi rapidement que les autres. Tenten, fais en sorte qu'il fasse tout ça.

Tenten allait répondre, mais le Hyuuga lui coupa la parole.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Allons-y.

Neji posa son pied par terre et tenta de ne pas grimacer à la douleur qu'il eut quand il dut s'appuyer de sa main pour se lever. Tenten, remarquant tout ça, se précipita sur lui.

- Oh, Neji attends, passe-moi ta main, je vais t'aider !

Et à sa grande surprise, Neji s'exécuta sans parler. Sa main chaude semblait être faite pour tenir la sienne, parfaitement enveloppée dedans, et quand Tenten leva les yeux sur les sien, elle fut surprise de ne pas y percevoir de la haine.

Même si c'était du vide, c'était déjà un bon début. Valait mieux le Neji qui ne ressentait rien que le Neji rempli d'agressivité.

Et, sur le chemin du retour, elle ne s'arrêta pas de sourire. Elle regarda le beau prodige des Hyuuga, observant ses traits d'aristocrate, sa forte mâchoire bien dessinée, ses cheveux lisses marron foncés et ses magnifiques yeux à la couleur de la lune qui semblaient cacher beaucoup de choses. Il avait vraiment un profile fort et unique, et Tenten le trouvait vraiment attirant, mais elle haïssait le fait que les bouts de sa bouche ne se relevaient jamais pour sourire, et qu'il n'y avait pas de bonheur dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu'ils montraient, c'était l'air détaché qui disait que Neji ne voulait personne à ses côtés à part lui-même.

-O-  
-

Hiashi rédigeait une missive au clan Nara lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Neji était blessé, au point de devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Lorsque sa fille, Hanabi, vint le lui dire, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Devrait-il se sentir inquiet pour la santé de son neveu ? Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut d'abord de la surprise. Un, Tenten avait réussi à blesser Neji. Deux, Neji s'était entraîné avec elle – ce qu'il avait juré ne plus faire dès le jour où il avait posé sa candidature chez l'ANBU. Hiashi avait été davantage intéressé par Tenten, du fait qu'elle avait réussit à le battre, et aussi parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aller seule à l'hôpital. N'importe qui aurait eut peur de la réaction du prodige. Elle voulait réparer ses erreurs. Et d'ailleurs, lorsque Hiashi regarda par la fenêtre et qu'il aperçut Neji et Tenten rentrer, il fut davantage surpris. Il s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce que son neveu soit recouvert de bandage – les armes de Tenten étaient très affinées – mais pas à l'image qu'il vit.

Neji s'appuyait sur Tenten.

Il ne la touchait pas vraiment, juste du bout du doigt, comme s'il l'utilisait comme étant une béquille, mais il s'appuyait quand même sur elle.

Jamais l'adolescent n'avait dépendu de quelqu'un dans sa vie, même lorsque son père décéda. Et même lorsqu'il était blessé, Neji préférait marcher lentement mais seul. Le voir s'appuyer comme ça sur la jeune kunoichi – même s'il semblait plus ennuyé qu'enchanté – voulait dire une chose.

Il changeait.

-O-  
-

Le rayon de soleil qui traversa sa fenêtre l'obligea à sortir du sommeil, l'aveuglant momentanément. Pendant des années, il s'était entraîné à être prêt à la seconde où il ouvrait les yeux, de sorte que, même en plein réveil, il soit d'attaque. Pourtant cette capacité semblait avoir disparue ce matin alors qu'il tenta de lever le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à son radio réveil. Le mouvement lent de son membre l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Lentement, il se hissa hors de lui, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans lequel son mouvement le mit – puis serra les dents lorsqu'il se souvint.

C'était de sa faute. A cause d'_elle_.

A cause d'elle, il était obligé de rester au lit sans bouger, tout ça pour calmer ses muscles pour ne pas les brusquer. Il était incapable de s'entraîner – d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas le droit à cause des ordres de Tsunade, qui étaient très clairs. Hiashi avait chargé Tenten de s'occuper de lui, comme s'il avait besoin d'aide, lui qui était le prodige de l'honorable clan Hyuuga et l'un des plus forts shinobis de sa génération. Curieusement, malgré le fait qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer, le clan n'en avait pas trop voulu à Tenten – chose absurde : eux qui étaient d'un habituel si méfiant avaient juste accepté ses excuses ridicules. Neji n'aimait pas comme Tenten arrivait si facilement à se les mettre de son côté, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date, ou alors de sa famille. Le pire demeurait Hiashi. Neji avait halluciné lorsqu'il avait vu le chef du clan _sourire_ face à Tenten, qui avait proposé de l'aider à ranger ses fichiers. Comment osait-elle s'infiltrer dans sa vie de cette manière ?

Mais, se dit Neji en enfilant un pantalon foncé, Tenten n'avait pas de famille. Peut-être appréciait-elle le fait d'être entourée comme ça, et qu'elle voulait vraiment aider les domestiques lorsqu'elle leur proposait de l'aide, et qu'elle ne mentait pas. Neji ne pouvait malheureusement pas le nier : Tenten était comme ça, gentille, et d'une innocence si pure que c'en devenait ridicule et exaspérant. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment à nouveau : de la compassion. C'était bizarre ; gênant et inconfortable, et Neji n'aimait pas ça.

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne.

-O-  
-

Tenten hésita. Devrait-elle rentrer, ou non ?

Elle se tenait actuellement en face de la porte de sa chambre, pensant qu'il y avait seulement un morceau de bois pour la séparer du diable lui-même. Elle sourit face à l'image, mais retrouva vite son sérieux. Elle leva la main pour toquer, mais son poignet s'arrêta juste avant de toucher le dur matériau. Elle savait que Neji ne l'autoriserait pas à rentrer comme ça, même si elle le lui demandait, il lui dirait probablement d'aller ailleurs. Hinata le lui avait bien dit : personne ne devait envahir son intimité. Il n'ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à personne. Tenten n'avait encore jamais vu sa chambre alors que ça allait faire presque une semaine qu'elle vivait à la résidence.

Finalement, Tenten prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant les mots à dire, puis se décida à parler :

- Neji, je t'ai apporté ton médicament.

Voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Aucune trace du stress qu'elle contenait en elle. Vraiment, elle s'impressionnait ! Pourtant qu'importe car il n'y eut pas de réponse, non pas qu'elle s'attendait à une. Néanmoins le silence était trop lourd, comme s'il n'y avait personne derrière la porte, ou que Neji était...

Inconscient ? Ce serait possible, avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, et à cause d'elle !

La panique se précipita sur elle, et elle ne laissa pas la place au doute. Aussitôt, Tenten appuya sur la poignée et s'apprêta à la pousser pour ouvrir la porte mais la voix froide de son coéquipier vint vite arrêter ses mouvements.

- N'ose même pas rentrer, menaça sa voix, sèche.

Chaque mot la fit frissonner, mais Tenten n'était pas connue pour abandonner.

- Mais je t'ai apporté ton médicament !

Pas de réponse, alors Tenten insista.

- Neji, ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Tu dois le prendre d'ailleurs, si tu veux guérir.

Parce que Neji ne répondit pas, Tenten, qui perdait patience, employa un ton sérieux et rempli de menace :

- Neji... si tu ne bois pas ce médicament je... je vais venir la nuit pour te couper les cheveux !

Deux adolescentes du clan, qui avaient choisi ce moment pour passer par là, lui jetèrent un regard effaré lorsqu'elle dit ça, mais Tenten leur offrit un sourire désolé, attendant la réaction du Hyuuga, qui ne vint pas. Au final, elle soupira.

- Très bien, dit-elle sur un ton monocorde, ennuyée. Je pose le médicament devant ta porte. Mais t'as intérêt à le boire, hein Hyuuga Neji !

Sa belle odeur de jasmin quitta la pièce alors qu'elle s'en alla.

Neji laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait depuis le début de sa présence. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué qu'il l'avait retenu, et il fit bien attention de respirer normalement, inspirant et expirant. Son corps se relaxa sur le champ par la suite, et il observa la porte sans rien dire. Il s'était senti tellement tendu avant, chacun de ses muscles serrés au point de le faire mal, et il massa son muscle, se sentant ridicule pour avoir agit de cette façon. D'habitude, c'était face à un ennemi qu'il se sentait ainsi, tendu et en garde, mais ce n'était que Tenten. Il l'a connaissait depuis six ans. Surtout qu'elle n'était même pas rentrée dans sa chambre.

Quel était cet effet qu'elle avait sur lui ?

* * *

Voilàà ! Bien plus cours, mais il y a plus de sentiments. :)

Il est tard, et je m'endors devant mon PC. Il est 2h20 du matin au moment où je vous écrit. M'enfin, malgré l'état second dans lequel je me trouve, j'ai tout de même envie de remercier fortement Caramelise, Neutral Wolf, Seijouki, Lee-ann, Ema et Lone wolf pour vos fabuleuses reviews ! :DD

Anyway, et demain, hop, je travaille sur mon 43 ème OS :D - ceux qui ne les lisent pas, allez-y, c'est très amusant ! C'est génial pour les fans du Nejiten ! (les premiers chapitres sont mal écrit, je compte les réecrire, du coup, lisez à partir du 13 ème :))

NON PAS QUE JE ME FASSE DE LA PUB ^^

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Destinées Liées - by Mayou

Chapitre 12

Tenten se leva tôt se matin pour aller chez les fleuristes les plus renommées du village : Les Yamanaka. Ils étaient ouverts très tôt et fermaient très tard et, cela arrangeait la jeune fille car elle n'avait pas l'occasion de venir acheter ses herbes plus tard. Avec une ordonnance en main, Tenten passa la porte, qui sonna à son ouverture.

- Oh, Tenten, salut !

Tenten leva les yeux sur la caissière, Ino, qui l'observait avec bonne humeur, grand sourire aux lèvres. Comme d'habitude, la Yamanaka était classe : ses cheveux blonds étant coiffés en une haute queue de chevale, elle restait féminine tout en étant une kunoichi.

Avant même que Tenten ne puisse lui renvoyer son salut, Ino l'agressa de questions.

- Alors, comment c'est la vie à la résidence ? Ils sont si riches qu'on le raconte ? Et Neji, comment se comporte-t-il ? Il devient sympa, ou il reste toujours le même ? Tenten, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'en as même _pas_ parlé ! Je pensais qu'on était amies !

- Du calme Ino ! Laisse-moi le temps de te répondre, au moins ! D'ailleurs, comment tu sais que j'habite là bas, déjà ?

Ino fronça les sourcils derrière le comptoir.

- Tenten, tout le village le sait. Tout le monde espère une sorte de romance entre vous ou je ne sais quoi...

Tenten éclata de rire.

- Avec Neji ? S'il te plait arrête ! Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est qu'aimer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez lui ?

- Eh bien, justement, j'essaye de lui montrer certaines choses. Comme sourire de temps en temps, ou alors, être un peu gentil. Ecoute Ino, je ne suis pas venue pour...

- Et il t'écoute, ou pas ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira Tenten en baissant ses yeux marron. Mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je vais l'aider. Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais avoir ma commande... ?

Ino croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sourire mielleux se formant sur son visage alors qu'elle observait son amie. Tenten l'observa sans rien dire, et soudainement, elle se demanda si Ino allait utiliser sa technique de possession pour voir ce qu'elle pensait. Finalement, la blonde lui agrippa l'ordonnance des mains.

- T'es bien la seule à pouvoir faire ça, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la réserve. De L'alchémille ? Mais, c'est pour qui ?

- Pourquoi, s'inquiéta aussitôt Tenten, quels sont les effets de cette plante ?

- Herbe. Elle calme les inflammations des organes creux. Neji-san t'as fait mal ?

Tenten commença à rougir. C'était _elle_ qui lui avait fait mal. Ce souvenir était quelque chose qu'elle voulait oublier, surtout qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à blesser le prodige... à l'époque où ils s'entrainaient régulièrement ensemble, elle se serait sentie fière, mais aujourd'hui où elle était en mission pour l'aider à s'humaniser, elle se sentait coupable. Surtout que faire une mission sur lui dans son dos était comme une trahison...

Ino claqua des doigts.

- Tenten !

- Oh, oui ?

- Laisse tomber, lâcha Ino en secouant la tête. Voilà tes herbes. Tu devrais passer à la pharmacie pour qu'ils t'expliquent comment on s'en sert.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Si. Mais seulement à peu près. Passe à la pharmacie, je te dis. Et, oh, tiens-moi au courant sur votre romance !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par sourire.

- N'importe quoi.

- Oh, et Tenten ?

- Hm ?

- Ca te dit qu'on se voit cet aprèm ? Je finis de travailler vers dix sept heures. On se voit au café, ok ?

- Bonne idée !

* * *

Tenten descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où, aussitôt, une douce odeur de cookies régnait. Il était environ treize heures, et elle avait enfin tout pour Neji : l'herbe médicinale et le mode d'emploi. Elle avait décidé d'aller le voir après (il n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre), mais avant, elle voulait manger quelque chose.

A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas que les cuisiniers dans la cuisine, mais aussi un Hyuuga qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Tu sembles heureuse, commenta ce dernier en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

Tenten hésita avant de sourire. Il était assit à une table et lisait un livre. Il avait les cheveux courts et blancs, et ses traits ne montraient aucune animosité. Elle décida de sourire.

- Je suis simplement de bonne humeur, Hyuuga sama, répondit-elle en piochant dans une assiette de cookies fraîchement préparés. Sûrement parce que je me sens mieux !

Le Hyuuga acquiesça, puis tapota la chaise qui était à côté de la sienne. Tenten, sans réfléchir, alla s'y installer, non sans avoir complimenté au chef le goût délicieux des cookies. Elle s'assit à la table rectangulaire en se demandant si les domestiques mangeaient ici, sachant qu'elle ne les voyait jamais à l'heure du diner.

- Je vois, dit le Hyuuga. Neji t'as aussi blessée, durant ce combat. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te féliciter. Tu es bien la seule à avoir réussit à blesser notre prodige.

_Ce n'est pas une fierté_, pensa sombrement Tenten, mais elle décida à la place de lui demander qui il était :

- Vous faîtes partie de la branche principale ?

- Hn, acquiesça l'homme. Je suis considéré comme étant un Ancien. Appelle-moi Hein. Etre de la Sôke, ça se voit, tu sais.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Si ce type allait lui sortir un discours de racisme entre Sôke et Bunke, elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de lui parler.

- Comment ça ?

- Les membres de la Bunke n'aiment pas ce qu'ils sont. Tu les verras toujours en train de cacher leur marque, comme si un vulgaire bandeau peut empêcher nos yeux de ne pas la voir. Au lieu de tout simplement accepter ce qu'ils sont...

- Mais c'est vôtre clan d... (Tenten se retint de dire le mot « débile » en présence d'un ancien) .. qui a inventé ces règles ! Pourquoi décider qu'un membre du clan est inférieur à un autre ?

- Eh bien, tout simplement parce que c'est le destin, Tenten.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Permettez-moi de ne pas être d'accord. Je pense que chaque Hyuuga, Sôke ou Bunke, possède son mérite d'être dans le clan et que rien ne vous différencie. A part la bêtise, je dirais.

Le cuisinier Hyuuga, qui écoutait en silence la conversation, retint sa respiration. Tenten leva les yeux sur lui, interrogative, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Heien rire, ses yeux noisette se reposèrent sur l'Ancien.

- Donc c'est ce que tu penses. J'aime ton point de vue, mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Sans sacrifices, il n'y a plus de kekkei genkai. Hors de question qu'un ennemi nous volent nos techniques. Le clan _est_ ses techniques. Comprends-tu ?

Tenten ne dit rien, puis secoua la tête.

- C'est simplement triste.

- Etre un ninja n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Surtout que c'est le devoir de nous tous de mourir pour le clan.

Tenten resta silencieuse un moment, pensive. Il avait raison, mais la vie ne devait pas être aussi compliquée. Maintenant qu'elle était au sein même du clan, Tenten voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous sourds. Pas étonnant que Neji soit si renfermé !

- Peut-être, dit-elle, mais dans ce cas, il faudrait que chaque membre du clan aient la marque.

Hein ne sourit pas cette fois. Au contraire, il prit un air grave.

- Cela provoquerait la guerre entre les membres du clan. Ne pense pas que les règles de ce clan sont formées sur un coup de tête. Nous sommes le meilleur clan de tout Konoha. Personne ne doit changer la loi.

Rien ne pouvait les changer. Ils étaient vraiment enfermés dans leur convictions. Il suffisait de voir comme le cuisinier regardait l'Ancien avec respect, comme s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Tenten finit son cookie en silence, ayant perdu sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Tenten sentit son assurance diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la chambre de Neji. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les mots que Hinata lui avait dit le premier jour, comme quoi personne n'entrait dans sa chambre, mais en même temps, Tenten le comprenait : lui-même n'entrait dans aucune, alors pourquoi rentrerait-on dans la sienne ? Surtout qu'elle voyait bien Neji penser de cette façon. Même si Tenten marchait presque au ralenti, elle finit tout de même par arriver en face de sa porte.

Et comme hier, elle dut d'abord réfléchir à ses mots, à comment l'aborder, et à trouver du courage. Étant plus jeune, Tenten pensait qu'avec le temps, elle aurait moins de mal de lui parler. Non, Neji était toujours aussi froid et renfermé sur lui-même. Alors lui parler devenait vraiment difficile. Surtout depuis qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la voir.

La kunoichi secoua la tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas là pour rien : elle devait l'aider, réussir sa mission, et pouvoir payer ses dettes. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Tenten allait toucher la poignée quand sa voix froide se fit entendre :

« - Va t-en. »

Elle faillit rire : ne l'avait-elle pas prédit ? Au lieu de se sentir embarrassée, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Neji, dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte pour qu'il l'entende mieux, je t'ai apporté ton médicament.

- Dégage.

- Tu vas pas recommencer, non ? Surtout que, à ce que je vois, tu as pris celui de hier.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes médicaments moi-même, lança sa voix. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va–t-en.

D'un coup, Tenten se sentit stupide. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ! Il n'était pas paralysé ; il pouvait bien se lever seul et aller chercher le médicament à la cuisine. C'était d'ailleurs bien qu'il eut bu le médicament qu'elle lui avait passé hier, le reste, il pouvait le faire tout seul. Pourquoi s'était-elle attendue à ce que les choses changent après cet événement ?

Juste pour écraser encore plus le peu de courage qui lui restait, Neji ajouta :

- Pars, dit-il sèchement. J'en ai pris ce matin. Maintenant dégage.

Tenten prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se remémorer la raison de sa présence.

- Tu es censé le prendre trois fois par jour, Neji. Une fois ne suffit pas, tenta d'elle de convaincre. De toute façon, pourquoi tu ne le bois pas, ce médicament ? On sait très bien toi et moi que tu veux te sentir mieux.

Quand il ne répondit pas, Tenten changea de tactique. C'est fou ce qu'il était têtu !

- Voilà le plan. Tu as besoin de guérir, et Hiashi sama m'a engagée pour que je t'aide à comprendre que la vie n'est pas faite que de haine et de tristesse. Alors tu viens prendre ce médoc, et on est tous les deux content ! Sérieusement, Neji, tu ne veux pas reprendre l'entraînement ?

Silence.

- Tu sais, s'impatienta-t-elle, je peux rester là toute la journée. J'ai rien d'autre à faire et après tout, c'est mon travail ici. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi venir prendre ton médicament te soules à ce point. Ca va te coûter seulement dix secondes de ta vie, surtout que tu es rapide. Je parie que c'est bon en plus ! Tu sais, je te l'ai mis dans une tasse avec de l'eau et un peu de sucre, comme le dit l'ordonnance, pour que ça t'aide à guérir. Ca doit être super bon, j'en suis sûre ! Écoute Neji, t'es assez intelligent pour comprendre que coopérer avec moi est la plus simple façon de te débarrasser de moi. (pause) ...Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Eh bien je te jure que je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. D'ailleurs tu devrais -

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre.

- Laisse ça par terre. Je le prendrai après.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, ce qu'il était pénible à faire le mal élevé !

- N'importe qui aurait eut la politesse de venir le chercher lui-même, se défendit Tenten. Je ne suis pas ton esclave, tu ne me payes pas alors -

- Mon oncle te paye. Par conséquent -

- Alors, s'impatienta la brune, ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça. Je suis une humaine, comme toi. Tu sais, je pourrai bien aller me plaindre à Hiashi-sama de ton mauvais comportement...

Neji lâcha un « hn » haineux face à sa menace puérile et ridicule. C'était aussi enfantin que de dire « je vais le dire à ma maman » comme les crétins de gamins aiment le faire. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de dire ça : sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde. Comme s'il avait besoin de dépendre de quelqu'un, de toute façon !

Pourtant, Hiashi, lui, pouvait l'ennuyer s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait à Tenten. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait éventuellement se plaindre de lui, et après, la branche principale s'en mêlerait, et _bon sang_ quoi.

- Allez Neji ! Dix secondes, je te dis !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le Hyuuga, qui, sans rien dire, lui arracha le verre des mains pour en boire le liquide d'une traite.

- Fini. Maintenant dégage.

Tenten cligna les yeux, un peu surprise.

- Tu pourrais dire merci, quand même.

- Merci de quoi, cracha le prodige avec amertume. De me gâcher la vie ?

- J'essaye juste de t'aider.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

- Neji je... je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, ok ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas simplement venue pour te donner ton médicament. Aujourd'hui, on sors en ville !

Tenten eut un petit rire quand ses yeux pâles se plissèrent avec une lueur d'exaspération, mais tenta tout de même de le calmer.

- T'inquiète, énonça-t-elle doucement. On va juste marcher un peu. Et puis, ça ferait du bien à tes jambes de bouger un peu !

Elle le prit par le bras, mais comme d'habitude, il poussa sa main.

- Je peux marcher, lâcha-t-il sans politesse. Ne me touche pas.

Neji sentit l'irritation brûler ses veines lorsqu'elle commença à chanter un tube à la mode. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse lui rentrait dans les oreilles, et il dut serrer le poing pour ne pas casser le mur. Elle marchait avec excitation, sautillant devant lui, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval bougeant en rythme avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de chanter, qu'elle arrête de danser en marchant, qu'elle arrête de le suivre.

Il la voulait _loin. Ailleurs._

Neji s'énerva davantage lorsqu'il vit l'air surpris qu'Hiashi leur jeta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la résidence. Du genre de la surprise, mais dans le bon sens. Généralement, le leader gardait l'expression de son visage sérieuse et de marbre.

Neji, impatient, se tourna vers Tenten.

- Dépêche-toi de lui dire la torture que tu comptes me faire subir.

- On va juste en ville, Neji, rit Tenten en allant voir son oncle avec un sourire.

Une fois l'information passée, Tenten revint à ses côtés, et leva la main pour saluer le leader avant de s'en aller. Neji, une fois dehors, tenta d'accélérer le pas pour semer Tenten, mais rapidement, la fille le rattrapa. Et pire : elle lui parla, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

- Il fait super bon, aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle en dansant. C'est ça ce que j'adore avec Konoha. Toujours ensoleillé. Pas comme dans le pays de l'Eau, ou pire, celui du Fer... en tout cas, pour aujourd'hui, j'ai juste prévu qu'on irait faire quelque courses pour aider les domestiques. Elles sont si gentilles et cuisinent si bien que je m'en veux de ne pas les aider, tu comprends ? Et ensuite, shopping ! Je vais juste m'acheter quelques vêtements, parce que porter les tenues que Hinata me donnent me gêne un peu. Tu sais, le shopping c'est comme un marathon : ça te fera du bien.

Soudainement, Neji s'arrêta brusquement. Tenten, qui courait à ses côtés (il avait prit un sprint) dut s'arrêter brusquement, et elle dut mettre toute sa force dans ses jambes pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

Ses yeux noisette lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Tout ça est inutile, jugea Neji.

Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre son irritation faire vibrer sa voix. Tenten tenta de ne pas s'énerver et de garder son calme. Elle savait que changer Neji allait être difficile. Mais pas à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce qui est inutile ? Rien n'est inutile dans la vie, contredit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tu es pathétique. Je préfère rester chez moi que te suivre.

- Neji ! Écoute, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ok ? Et c'est mieux que rester à rien faire dans ta chambre.

- C'est mieux que d'être avec toi.

- Sortir te fera du bien. Tu le sais, alors pourquoi être aussi têtu ?

- Je retourne chez moi.

- Non !

Tenten se plaça devant lui, bras et jambes écartées, comme pour lui faire un barrage.

- Non, tu ne retourne pas chez toi, dit-elle, essoufflée. On commence à faire du progrès, Neji. Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du _bien_, je te jure.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Minable de penser que tu peux me changer après 18 années de ma vie passées à penser ainsi. Tu perds ton temps.

- C'est parce que tu n'essayes même pas !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en ai l'envie ?

Tenten ne trouva rien à dire. Non pas parce qu'il avait haussé la voix, mais parce qu'il marquait un point. Neji n'avait pas envie de changer – il n'avait pas envie d'être heureux. Encore cette histoire de destin à la con !

- Tu as enfin appris à te taire, remarqua Neji en croisant les bras. Enfin mes oreilles respirent.

Tenten commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Et elle ne le faisait pas souvent. Là, pourtant, elle ne se contrôla pas pour lui parler.

- Écoute-moi bien, Hyuuga. Je n'ai pas décidé de t'emmener faire une promenade parce que je dois le faire, mais parce que j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Arrête de croire que je fais ça parce que j'ai pitié de toi, ou parce que je suis obligée ; non. Je fais ça juste pour te montrer qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie, qu'il y a plein de chose que tu rates et que c'est _dommage !_ Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'arrêter de faire le gamin ! Si je fais ça, c'est juste déjà un : parce que Hiashi me fait confiance, et que j'ai besoin de cet argent pour vivre, contrairement à toi qui a la plus grande maison du village et qui n'a pas besoin de souffrir comme moi pour s'offrir un repas ! Je fais des efforts pour que ma vie soit moins difficile, parce qu'elle l'est, ne pense pas le contraire. Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'entrainer et insulter les gens, alors pourquoi t'irait pas mourir, comme ça, tout le monde serait content ! Et n'ose même pas me dire que ta vie est difficile, parce que, bon sang, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir !

Neji, qui faisait face à Tenten, était pour la première fois de sa vie sans mots. Finalement, il lança :

- _Excuse moi ?  
_  
- Tu n'es pas excusé ! Cassa Tenten, énervée. Maintenant, j'ai la permission de Hiashi, alors on va en ville pour s'amuser.

Trop surpris pour riposter, Neji la suivit en silence. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Les personnes qu'il insultait acceptaient ses remarques en baissant la tête – quoi faire d'autre de toute manière, c'était la _vérité_, ce qu'il disait, mais Tenten, non. Personne n'osait répliquer, et même les profs le laissaient tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais cru Tenten capable de lui dire ça, et sans tressaillir en plus.

_Qui_ était-elle ?

* * *

- Tu veux une de ces tuniques ? D'après ce qu'ils disent, le tissu est -

- Non.

- Regarde ces tee-shirt ! Ne sont pas t-ils...

- Non.

- Oh, Neji, il fait super chaud ! Tu as soif ?

- Non.

- Oh, regarde-moi ces peluches en formes de panda ! Ils sont _trop chous_ ! Tu voudrais bien -

- Non.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Depuis environ deux heures, ils enchainaient les magasins, mais Neji était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne faisait pas d'effort, ou alors il répondait « non » à chacune de ses propositions, et même s'il respectait ses règles – de la suivre et de ne _pas_ tenter de s'échapper – Tenten commençait à s'énerver, parce qu'il faisait tout pour.

Il eut un sourire moqueur face à l'agacement évident de sa coéquipière. Il avait un plan. Il y avait trois manières de se débarrasser d'elle : un, faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, « coopère avec moi et tu te débarrasseras plus vite de moi ! », ce qui n'était pas faux ; deux, de mal lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, mais Hiashi était de son côté du coup impossible et, enfin, l'ennuyer, tout comme maintenant. Et vu sa tête, elle allait bientôt craquer.

- Neji, dit Tenten en revenant avec une paire de nouvelles chaussures en main, je dois voir Ino en ville alors -

- Es-tu en train de me dire que je peux enfin m'en aller ? Coupa-t-il avec une minuscule lueur amusée dans son regard.

Tenten en perdit momentanément la voix. Bizarrement, si Neji levait un minimum les coins de sa bouche, son visage devenait vraiment... attirant. Elle sentit quelque chose palpiter dans son estomac, et quand elle reprit ses esprits, il était déjà bien loin.

- Neji, attends, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Elle le poursuivit en agrippa sa grande main dans la sienne, le rendant une fois encore surpris.

- Tu me suis !

Sans rien dire, elle tira sa main – qui était chaude, bizarrement – et se rendit compte soudainement qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Tenten tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, en se disant qu'il pouvait l'entendre, mais n'y arriva pas. Son sentiment s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il retira sa main.

Dans le café où elle devait rejoindre son amie, Tenten fit la queue pour se prendre quelque chose à boire, observant discrètement le Hyuuga qui avait préféré s'asseoir seul à une table. Il avait posé un coude sur la table où sa tête se reposait sur son poing, et ses longs cheveux cachait pratiquement son teint pâle. Tenten se demanda brièvement s'il se cachait de ses fans. Comment pouvait-il en avoir, d'ailleurs, sachant qu'il était froid et méchant ? Le physique ne faisait pas tout. Ni le talent.

Tenten expira avec embarras lorsqu'elle se demanda encore si elle était capable de le changer. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison : était-ce possible de changer quelqu'un après dix-huit années passées à vivre ainsi ? Surtout Neji. Il était comme détruit à l'intérieur.

Elle remercia la caissière et se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à la table de Neji. Elle lui avait prit du café, se rappelant que c'était la seule chose qu'il mangeait ici. Seulement, elle ne vit pas son coéquipier. Parce que trois hommes lui bloquèrent le passage. Trois hommes dans le style alcoolique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et Tenten ne pouvait pas atteindre ses armes avec deux boissons en main.

- Salut, ma jolie, lança un, que Tenten comprit comme étant le patron de la bande. Tu voudrais pas trainer un peu avec nous ? On vient d'arriver à Konoha et on aimerait quelqu'un pour nous faire la visite.

Une forte odeur nauséabonde s'échappa de sa bouche, et Tenten grimaça.

Tenten oublia l'idée de s'asseoir à la table de Neji et fit demi-tour vers la sortie. Malgré le fait qu'il était évident que ces hommes ne lui voulaient rien de bon, personne n'intervint. Tout le monde regardait, pourtant. Quelque uns secouèrent leur tête avec dépit et retournèrent à leur lecture ou leur discussion, mais d'autres observaient la scène avec intérêt.

Soudainement, le « leader », comme elle l'avait surnommé, attrapa son poignet.

- Hé, susurra-t-il, pourquoi tu te barres ?

- Lâchez mon poignet.

- Oh, une qui se laisse pas faire ! Lança un autre. J'aime, j'aime !

Tenten se tourna vers l'alcoolique qui tenait encore son poignet.

- Lâchez-moi avant que je ne vous jette ces cafés brûlants au visage !

- Je demande à voir, demanda le leader, et l'odeur de cigarette et alcool faillit faire suffoquer Tenten.

- Essaye pour voir ! Lança un autre homme. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'une petite souris comme toi peut faire à trois jounins fraîchement diplômés de -

- Laissez-la tranquille.

L'homme qui tenait Tenten s'arrêta de parler, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement lourde et froide (malgré le fait qu'il faisait trente degré dehors). Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre qui venait de parler, quelqu'un se positionna en face d'elle.

Neji.

Et elle avait raison : il n'avait pas l'air content. Il était si grand et fort que Tenten fut fière de l'avoir avec elle.

Mais le leader du gang n'avait visiblement pas de cerveau et, oh, il ne venait pas de Konoha, alors il commença à rire, rapidement suivi par ses amis :

- Oh, son prince arrive ! J'ai peur ! Nan mais regarde-moi ce zombi aux yeux blancs croire pouvoir vaincre un jounin de mon rang ! Je suis -

Le pauvre ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, mais voilà qu'il traversa le café pour cogner violemment un mur de dehors. Neji avait agi si rapidement que même Tenten, qui était habituée à sa vitesse, n'avait eu le temps de voir qu'un minuscule mouvement de son poignet avant que son poing ne s'enfonce sur le visage de l'alcoolique.

- Partez.

Les deux hommes restants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et prirent la fuite à grand pas, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le café fut soudainement bien silencieux, et Tenten remarqua que des chuchotements tels que « c'est Hyuuga Neji » parcourait la sale.

Quand ils quittèrent le café, elle lui tendit sa boisson et croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle, suivant son rythme. Tu sais bien que j'aurais très bien pu leur arranger le portrait. Je sais que tu penses que je suis faible, mais je peux m'occuper de trois connards, tu sais, pas la peine d'agrandir ton ego davantage.

Tenten ne voulait pas le réprimander, mais elle était trop choquée pour ne pas le faire. Venait-il de prendre sa défense ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, coupa Neji, sec. Ils ont déjà embêtés Hinata par le passé. Bien évidemment, tout le clan a mis ça sur mes épaules.

Avec ça dit au clair, il continua de marcher, sans toucher à sa boisson, et Tenten se rappela au bout de cinq minutes qu'elle devait voir Ino au café à la base. Elle fit demi tour, toute chamboulée.

* * *

Neji prit une douche bien froide avant de se coucher et sortit de sa salle de bain personnel, pensif. Il repensa à l'événement du café, où les trois alcooliques étaient venu déranger Tenten. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il toujours autant que ces homme là eurent tenté de la violenter ? Il aurait très bien pu la laisser se débrouiller seule, il savait bien qu'elle en était capable, mais sur le moment, l'idée ne lui avait pas parue aussi claire. C'était évident : il l'avait fait parce que ces crétins avaient dérangé Hinata. Rien avoir avec Tenten.

Il était conscient que Hinata attendait toujours Tenten. Elle n'était pas rentrée, et lorsque lui-même était revenu, vers environ dix-neuf heures, sa cousine lui avait demandé où elle était. Il avait simplement marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à "dehors" avant de monter à l'étage, ignorant l'héritière. Surprenant comme sa famille s'inquiétait à ce point pour elle. Lui savait qu'elle allait bien.

Alors que Neji s'allongea dans son lit sur son dos, yeux fermés, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se remémora ses mots.

« _Et n'ose même pas me dire que ta vie est difficile, parce que, bon sang, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir ! »_

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de sa chambre. Pas besoin d'avoir le Byakugan pour comprendre qui c'était.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de médicament, énonça-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle.

Un soupir.

- Vraiment, Neji ? On va encore recommencer ça ?

- Je l'ai déjà pris.

- Haha, bien essayé. Hinata me dit que non ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant. Et oui, j'ai demandé, avant. Je te connais !

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit brusquement la porte sur une Tenten plutôt surprise. Il avala le médicament et lui rendit la tasse.

- Voilà. Maintenant va-t-en.

Tenten resta sans mots. Aujourd'hui était, et de loin, un jour rempli de surprise. Neji progressait beaucoup, même s'il était loin d'être humain encore.

Elle bloqua la porte avec sa main quand il tenta de la fermer.

- Neji, attends.

Il l'observa, montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

- Je... Merci. Merci d'avoir pris le médicament, ça me fait plaisir.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, déçue.

- Sérieusement, ça te ferait du mal d'être sympa, juste deux secondes ? C'est pas compliqué, essaye juste de... de ne pas faire comme d'habitude !

- Mais c'est ce que je suis.

- Argh, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? Lança Tenten, s'énervant tellement qu'elle faillit faire tomber la tasse vide au sol.

Exaspérée, elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et alla dans sa chambre sans même lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit comme elle l'avait prévu.

- Va-t-en alors, conclut Neji en fermant la porte derrière lui, retournant à ses occupations.

Hinata, qui entendait la scène depuis sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Neji et Tenten s'entendait vraiment bien.

* * *

5000 mots ! Mon DIEU ! J'ai jamais autant écrit pour un chapitre, yay !

Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude, je vous remercie énormément pour vos commentaires ! Cette fiction a un succès fou, ça me fait si plaisir !

A la prochaine !

PS : Ce qu'il fait CHAUD, c'est irrespirable !


	13. Chapter 13

Destinées Liées - By Mayou

Chapitre 13

Hyuuga Hiashi sentit ses épaules se contracter lorsqu'il lu la missive que le daimyo du pays du Feu lui avait envoyée. Cette lettre était là depuis une semaine déjà, posé sur une pile de documents importants, et le leader du clan Hyuuga n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la lire plus tôt – après tout, ces derniers jours, tout ce que le daimyo espérait était un rapport de ce que faisait Tenten chez lui, les améliorations qu'il observait chez son neveu et ce qui n'avait toujours pas changé chez Neji. Hiashi n'aimait pas ça : il avait l'impression d'être en mission pour le daimyo avec tous ces rapports qu'il rédigeait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire pourtant. Neji n'acceptait pas la présence de Tenten à la demeure. Et cela faisait après tout qu'une seule semaine et demi qu'elle était là, et, _ne précipitons pas les choses._

Mais le daimyo était exigeant, et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Y compris la fausse permission qu'il désirait de lui dans sa lettre, comme quoi sa petite fille, "l'héritière" Nanako, allait venir vivre à la résidence pour observer son futur fiancé de près, bientôt, le 18 de ce mois-ci. Hiashi aurait dû lire la lettre plus tôt. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle serait là dans deux jours déjà.

Il soupira. Cela n'allait pas plaire à son neveu. Cela allait même compliquer tout. Néanmoins, en tant que chef du clan, Hiashi se devait de s'assurer du bon comportement de Neji.

Il leva les yeux sur son assistant, Aoi, et lui ordonna d'appeler son neveu.

O.o.O.o.O

Neji était, comme d'habitude, en plein entraînement lorsqu'il reçut l'ordre d'aller voir son oncle. Malgré les blessures qu'il avait le prodige s'était levé très tôt ce matin et, après une douche bien froide : hop, direction l'entrainement. Il avait tenté, parce que son chakra avait été littéralement vidé une semaine plus tôt de permettre à son Jyuuken de ne pas utiliser _trop_ de chakra, et par conséquent, pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Mais c'était grâce au chakra qu'il arrivait à paralyser ses adversaires, en touchant parfaitement un de leur point vital avec son index rempli de chakra mortel. Neji devait trouver un moyen de canaliser son énergie, et de l'économiser aussi. Il était un Hyuuga. Les Hyuuga maîtrisait leur chakra mieux que quiconque. Il essayait dans cet entraînement-là d'utiliser le moins de chakra tout en étant efficace.

C'était à cause de son chakra que Tenten, _Tenten _par-dessus tout, avait réussi à le vaincre _et_ à le blesser. Il était un Hyuuga, un prodige. Il était le _meilleur_ ninja de sa génération. Il ne pouvait _pas_ se permettre de perdre à cause d'un tel problème.

Neji enchaîna des coups dans le vide, imaginant se battre contre un adversaire invisible.

Il pourrait observer le fruit de ses entraînements lors de l'évaluation Jounin, qui arrivait à grand pas. C'était l'examen où tous les Jounins de Konoha s'affrontaient afin de mesurer le niveau de chacun et de mettre à jour leurs capacités inscrites sur leur dossier. Le Hokage observaient les combats et c'était à l'issu de cela que les formations ANBU se présentaient. Neji voulait atteindre l'ANBU. Après tout, que y'avait-il de plus prestigieux que d'entrer dans les services secrets du Hokage à seulement 18 ans ?

Le jeune Hyuuga tourbillonna sur lui-même et effectua son tourbillon divin, et, alors que son ennemi invisible lui envoya une pluie de kunai, il tenta d'élargir la puissance de son tourbillon et de sa protection. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il ressentit sa côte protester de douleur et s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il eut trop mal pour bouger. _Saleté de Tenten !  
_  
- Neji !

Arrêtant son entrainement, l'adolescent déposa froidement ses iris sur Aoi, le secrétaire personnel de son oncle, et avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche, le jeune Hyuuga attrapait déjà sa serviette pour s'essuyer le front, le devançant dans ses paroles :

- J'arrive.

Aoi ne fut pas surpris : il n'avait jamais besoin de parler pour que Neji le comprenne. A la place, il acquiesça et fit volte-face pour s'en aller. Neji, visage sec et cheveux attachés, bu une gorgée d'eau et s'enfonça dans la résidence. Sur son chemin vers les quartiers de son oncle, il croisa Hirofumi, qui, comme d'habitude, eut un sourire supérieur en le voyant. Neji ne s'occupa pas de lui. Le « bel Hiro », comme il était surnommé, était tout ce que le clan désirait : intelligent, beau, jeune et de la _Sôke_. Malgré le fait qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas le talent de Neji dans la pratique du Jyuuken, Hiro était favori aux prochaines élections du nouveau leader du clan. Neji ne l'appréciait pas. Il était tout ce qu'il méprisait : il était superficiel et faible.

Quand il poussa la porte en or massif du bureau de Hiashi, Neji comprit face à son air exaspéré qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

- Ah, soupira le leader avec fatigue. Te voilà enfin.

Neji ne répondit pas et se contenta de croiser les bras, l'observant avec une telle intensité que son oncle poursuivit :

- Le daimyo m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle dit que sa petite fille – mademoiselle Sâto, arrivera le dix-huit pour vivre à la résidence pendant environ deux semaines. Comprends-tu ce que cela veux dire ?

Son oncle l'observa avec un air grave – _il ne faut pas gâcher ce plan là, _disait ses yeux_._

Neji acquiesça.

- Elle est là pour te tester, Neji. Ne gâche pas tout. Elle t'a choisi alors, essaye de ne pas la repousser. Tu sais comme sont les femmes.

- Je serai moi-même, oncle, répondit calmement Neji, déjà ennuyé.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Elle arrive dans deux jours. Essaye de t'amadouer un petit peu.

Neji fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_S'amadouer ?!_ A croire qu'eux d'eux n'étaient pas de la même famille. S'amadouer pour une fille, et puis quoi encore. Tout ça pour de la politique, et rien d'autre. Neji dissimula son expression dégoûtée en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Il n'était _pas_ là pour jouer les gentils. Il était là pour devenir fort et s'en aller. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une petite gamine pourrie gâtée voulait l'épouser qu'il allait s'amadouer. Jouer les gentils n'était pas dans son caractère. C'était le travail d'Hinata.

- Essaye _au moins_ de ne pas la repousser, dit le leader. Devrais-je demander à Tenten de t'aider à ...

- Je n'ai _pas_ _besoin_ de Tenten, déclara-t-il sèchement.

- Pourtant, d'après le peu que j'ai entendu, toi et elle semblez vous entendre.

- Des bêtises. Je ne désire que son absence, répliqua Neji avec exaspération. Puis-je m'en aller ?

Il ne rata pas la lueur amusée dans l'œil gris de son oncle lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Tu peux.

O.o.O.o.O

Tenten, pensa Neji en observant son reflet dans le liquide chaud de son médicament, était persévérante.

C'était samedi matin, très tôt, vers sept heures. C'était l'heure qu'il appréciait le plus. L'heure où il avait l'habitude de se lever pour aller s'entrainer sans sentir l'air pollué. Mais le voilà ce matin, assis dans un des canapés de sa grande chambre, à réfléchir. Il avait poussé son corps à bout la veille – et ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas s'entrainer aujourd'hui. Tsunade lui avait dit de rester deux semaines sans rien faire afin de bien permettre à son corps de se rétablir – mais têtu comme il était, il n'avait pas écouté. Tenten lui avait bien répété, pourtant. « Neji, disait-elle alors qu'il boitait vers le dojo, tu n'as pas le droit de t'entrainer ! » Il lui répondait naturellement de se taire et de s'occuper de ses affaires. Là maintenant, il allait malheureusement devoir l'écouter : il ne pouvait pas risquer que son corps se paralyse encore.

Se sentant littéralement handicapé, Neji grimaça et décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'observer son reflet dans sa tasse de thé ainsi que d'écouter Tenten blablater derrière sa porte. Oh parce que, eut-je oublié de préciser, Tenten tentait maintenant de se lever en même temps que lui pour passer _toute la journée_ en sa compagnie. Le cauchemar.

Et c'était curieux parce que, pendant qu'elle lui racontait sa vie et qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'elle la ferme, il pouvait parier que Tenten _souriait_ en lui parlant. Pourtant ce qu'elle racontait n'avait rien de joyeux. Et quand il lui répliquait quelque chose de méchant, elle riait, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Et c'était la vérité. Depuis le jour où il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, Tenten n'était plus la même.

M'enfin, Neji était là, semi allongé sur son canapé, et écoutait (malgré lui) ce qu'elle disait, priant il ne savait qui pour qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille.

- …C'était la première fois que je voyais une femme aussi forte. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours voulu être comme Tsunade. Je veux montrer au monde que je suis capable, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas là pour rien. Je ne suis pas chuunin pour rien. Je m'entraine aussi chaque jour. Si un jour j'atteins le niveau de Tsunade-sama, j'aurais enfin le mérite d'avoir travaillé à mort et être la meilleure kunoichi de tout le pays du feu ! Et puis, si un jour je rencontre mes parents, ils pourraient être fiers de moi, tu sais ?

Neji activa son byakugan et l'observa à travers la porte. Elle tremblait.

- Mais peut-être que je les verrai jamais, aussi, ajouta-t-elle, sourire triste. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont en vie, ou s'ils veulent me voir. Je ne sais même pas qui ils _sont_, Neji. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas abandonner ?

Elle colla son dos contre sa porte et leva la tête.

- Ce... ce serait tellement plus facile d'arrêter ! Chaque jour, je me lève avec l'espoir de les voir, de savoir d'où je viens, qui je suis et… et c'est dur, tu comprends ? Et je me dis parfois que je me sens si seule, si vide et que.. que peut-être t'aider à comprendre certaines choses m'aiderait moi-même ? Je pense que… je veux pas admettre que je suis seule, tu comprends ?

Un long silence s'ensuit, lourd de pensées. Neji avait désactivé son byakugan et avait fermé les yeux.

- Neji, appela-t-elle soudain, et il ouvrit machinalement les yeux. Ca t'arrive de te sentir seul, parfois ?

Le prodige cligna des yeux. Sa question l'avait pris au dépourvu.

S'il se sentait seul ? Neji était seul. Il avait lui-même choisi ce mode de vie, parce qu'il préférait avoir aucune autre présence que la sienne. Mais pour être sincère, Neji ne connaissait pas de réponse à sa question. Il était toujours seul après tout. A travers toute sa vie, il avait toujours été froid et amer envers les autres – et ce depuis la mort de son père. Ca avait toujours semblé être la meilleure solution pour s'empêcher de souffrir encore en perdant un proche. S'il restait seul, il ne pouvait pas souffrir de trahison, donc il se protégeait, il protégeait sa force. Le silence était mieux qu'une série de mots sans sens qui n'étaient pas sincères. Il avait accepté il y a longtemps ce que la vie lui offrait. Il n'osait pas espérer beaucoup : le mieux était de garder ses espoirs réalistes et atteignables, comme ça, aucune déception de ce côté. Chacun avait sa façon de voir les choses.

Ce n'était pas un problème s'il était seul ou non.

Neji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Parce que le silence semblait s'éterniser, Tenten prit la parole à nouveau :

- C'est pour ça que t'es si froid ? S'enquit-elle. Parce que tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Neji répondit en un seul mot.

- Non.

- Neji, murmura-t-elle contre la porte, et l'adolescent ferma les yeux. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul.

Neji baissa les yeux sur son poing serré. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment.

O.o.O.o.O

L'arrivée de Nanako Sâto au sein de la résidence provoqua un chamboulement abominable dans les plans de Tenten. Elle arriva l'après midi, le 18 comme prévu, et à peine arrivée, elle fut appréciée de par sa politesse et son physique. Il était vrai qu'elle était très belle. Peau aussi claire que du lait, yeux d'un gris aussi brillant que des diamants, cheveux noirs soyeux et coiffés en une coiffure compliquée et élégante le tout orné d'une pince dorée. Elle portait ce jour-là une robe rose pale aux motifs fleuris, longue, mettant en valeur sa taille fine et la beauté de ses traits.

Tenten s'entraînait avec Neji la première fois qu'elle la rencontra. Le Hyuuga lui avait dit de s'entrainer avec lui un jour, probablement pour tester une nouvelle technique, et Tenten avait bien sûr accepté. Elle avait, elle aussi, eut besoin d'évoluer la portée de ses armes. Ce jour-là il pleuvait et ventait beaucoup, et leur combat était rude. Neji, même blessé, restait un adversaire redoutable et Tenten essayait, elle-même, de faire attention à son chakra pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

Cela ne lui plut pas :

- Vu ton niveau, j'éviterais.

Tenten serra les dents et sorti un rouleau, libérant huit haches qu'elle lui jeta de manière à viser tous ses membres. Il les esquiva avec son kaiten, mais s'ensuit alors une série de tomahawk, plus lourd donc plus lents mais plus forts. Neji s'en prit un contre l'épaule et serra les dents. Son état blessé l'handicapait beaucoup trop. _Jamais il ne se serait pris cette arme en temps normal !  
_  
Tenten fronça aussitôt les sourcils, inquiète, mais aussitôt, le Hyuuga chargea son chakra sous ses pieds pour s'approcher d'elle en un clin d'oeil et toucha sept de ses 361 tenketsus, appuyant son index chargé en chakra dans ces points vitaux. Tenten cracha aussitôt du sang, et fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour prendre du recul. Mais Neji avait touché un des points de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle s'effondra alors sur ses genoux, ayant perdu toute force.

Toute essoufflée, elle leva les yeux sur lui, et elle le vit tout juste retirer la hache de son épaule que déjà elle fut prise d'un violent vertige.

Il avait réussi à la toucher. Elle devait absolument mettre au point son Bouclier du Dragon ! Neji eut un sourire moqueur, comme fier de son coup. Alors c'était comme ça ? Le salaud ! Tenten allait lui répliquer de ne pas la sous-estimer lorsque des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Tenten comme Neji tourna brusquement la tête vers la véranda. Une jeune fille s'y tenait, grand sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Tenten plissa les yeux. Elle lui disait quelque chose...

- Impressionnant ! Commenta l'adolescente au visage familier. Neji-san, tu es _très _talentueux !

Neji, Byakugan activé, observa brièvement la personne avant de détourner aussitôt le regard, le la jugeant pas digne de son attention. Il finit par l'ignorer et s'asseoir jambes croisées pour méditer.

Même si la fille était assez loin, Tenten n'eut pas besoin de plisser ses yeux marron pour comprendre que la fille était Nanako. _Que diable faisait-elle ici ?_ La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était au palais de son grand-père ! Peut-être venait-elle pour voir si elle faisait bien son travail ? Après tout, Murasame lui avait probablement raconté ce qu'elle faisait là... Tenten tourna de suite la tête vers Neji, qui, déjà, était profondément plongé dans sa méditation. Ca se voyait avec la manière dans le quel il se tenait, ses cheveux longs voletant dans le vent d'une manière hypnotisante. Et Tenten savait, même s'il était droit comme un i et immobile comme une statue, qu'il avait était parfaitement conscient de la présence de sa... fiancée.

Tenten secoua la tête. Pourquoi ce mot était-il difficile à prononcer ?

- J'adorerai venir te féliciter en face, dit Nanako d'une voix douce, mais il pleut. Alors si tu pouvais...

Tenten s'attendait à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, mais à sa grande surprise, il le se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

La brune observa la scène avec des yeux aussi ronds que Lee. _Neji_ se leva et alla saluer la fille _en face_. On parlait de Neji là ! Il était ingrat et égoïste ! Jamais auparavant il ne se serait soumis à un geste aussi... la kunoichi l'observa serrer la main de la fille – qui lui jeta un regard surpris, et il lui marmonna quelque chose qui la fit rougir. Tenten en fut presque jalouse : après tout _elle_ galérait _chaque jour_ pour qu'il s'adoucisse ! Pour le plaisir de qui ? Cette fille !

_Mission Tenten_, se dit-elle en gardant son calme. _Mission.  
_  
Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que le Neji qu'elle connaissait l'aurait totalement ignorée. Bah, elle pouvait au contraire en être fière...

- Bonjour, dit Neji, mais Tenten entendit parfaitement son ton forcé.

- Neji-san ! Quel honneur de te rencontrer, j'en suis toute émue ! Mais…. ! Quel est donc cet accoutrement ?! Oh, tu es _blessé ! _ Qui a fait ça ?!

Nanako ne le laissa pas répondre. A la place, elle jeta un regard accusateur à Tenten. Aussitôt, son index se pointa sur la kunoichi :

- Toi ! Tu as osé blesser mon fiancé, tu vas...

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il a l'habitude...

- L'habitude ? Tu veux dire que vous vous _fréquentez ? _

- On s'entraine, expliqua la brune. Je ne vais pas le tuer...

- Humpf, persifla Neji. Comme si tu en étais capable.

Son ton supérieur l'agaça grandement, et Tenten sorti un kunai et le lui lança à la tête. Le kunai effleura ses cheveux et se planta sur un tronc d'arbre : Neji n'avait pas bougé. Comme d'habitude, il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et il savait qu'elle ne le viserait pas vraiment.

Tenten joua avec un autre kunai qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais que j'ai cent pour cent de précision. _Ne me sous-estime pas._

Et à sa grande surprise, Neji acquiesça.

- Je sais.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, se demandant brièvement s'il n'avait pas été touché sur la tête (rare de voir Neji avouer que quelqu'un d'autre était talentueux), et Nanako qui, visiblement, ne comprenait rien, intervint :

- Et si tu me montrais la résidence, Neji-san ? J'adorais visiter.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Tenten. J'ai à faire.

Et avec ça, Neji dépassa une adolescente choquée sans même la regarder et s'enfonça dans la demeure sans se retourner. Tenten fut désolée pour Nanako. La pauvre, elle ne connaissait pas le prodige. Niveau filles, il ne détectait _rien.  
_  
- T'en fais pas, conforta Tenten en récupérant ses armes. Neji est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Répliqua l'héritière, vexée. Je suis Nanako Sâto, héritière du pays du Feu ! Et toi ! Qu'es-tu ?

Tenten ne comprit pas vraiment sa question – demandait-elle _qui_ elle était, ou _qu'est-ce_ qu'elle était ? D'accord, elle n'était pas issue d'une famille riche et renommée, mais ça se voyait qu'elle était humaine, non ?

- Je m'appelle Tenten, soupira la kunoichi. Et Neji et moi sommes dans la même équipe.

- Ugh, fit l'autre, dégoûtée. Une femme Ninja. Rien de plus _masculin_ ! Une femme n'a pas à voir le champ de bataille. Plus, vous vous prostituez en mission, quelle horreur !

_C'est grâce à nous si tu peux t'asseoir dans ton salon et jouer la conne, idiote !_

Evidemment, Tenten ne prononça pas cette phrase. A la place, elle tenta de la convaincre :

- Il faudrait savoir se défendre. La vie n'est pas en sucre ! Il y a des dangers partout !

Nanako ajusta sa robe et croisa les bras.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, n'essaye même pas de voler mon fiancé. Même si je doute que tu fasses le poids contre des gens comme nous, n'essaye même pas !

Nanako fit volte-face et disparut du champ de vision de Tenten, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Pathétique ! Elle ne savait absolument pas à qui elle avait à faire. La mission allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévue avec une femme comme elle dans les pattes !

O.o.O.o.O

- SOSHORYU !

- KONOHA DAI SEPUU !

Une pluie d'armes s'abattirent sur Lee qui tenta de tout esquiver et frappant toutes les armes. Plusieurs déchirèrent sa peau, et une fois la technique des deux dragons jumeaux finie, Tenten descendit au sol. Le combattant lui avait dit, avant l'entrainement, de se battre à 100% avec lui, comme ça son bouclier du dragon pourrait se parfaire rapidement. Lui-même ne se laissait pas faire. Voilà pourquoi Lee, blessé et mal en point, décida d'utiliser sa technique interdite. L'ouverture des portes célestes.

- HACHINMON TONKOU ! SEI MON !

- DRAGON NO SHILUDO !

Seule solution pour se protéger des portes célestes de Lee. Plus son ouverture des portes de la vie, il était deux fois plus fort et rapide et son taijutsu deux fois plus puissant. Lee enchaîna coups de pieds, coup de poings, coups de coude et coups de genoux sur son bouclier, et Tenten serra les dents pour résister. Elle sentait l'intensité de ses coups vibrer en elle alors qu'elle mettait son coude chargé de chakra devant elle pour se protéger, et au moment même où Lee allait ouvrir la porte suivante, elle se dit non, elle n'y arrivera pas ! Son bouclier n'était pas assez performant pour... contrer la... porte de la... blessure !

Une exclamation de surprise d'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son bouclier la lâcha et elle ferma les yeux, prête à sentir les coups dévastateurs de Lee lorsque...

- HAKKESHO KAITEN !

Neji créa son tourbillon divin, déviant toute attaque que Lee tenta de faire. Ca, c'était le meilleur bouclier crée de chakra possible. Si seulement elle maîtrisait son chakra aussi bien ! Seuls les Hyuuga pouvaient être aussi talentueux et ninjutsu !

L'image d'après, Lee avait arrêté son attaque et accourait vers Tenten.

- TENTEN ! Hurla-t-il comme d'habitude, Ca va ?! Je m'excuse d'avoir tenté d'ouvrir une autre porte alors que tu n'étais pas prête ! C'est juste que ton Soshoryu est TELLEMENT puissant ! Heureusement que Neji était là !

- Tout va bien, Lee, grommela Tenten en se levant péniblement. Tu devrais soigner tes blessures...

- Quel puissant combat que nous avons échangé ! Poursuivit le shinobi, poing levé. Surtout lorsque mon éternel rival est venu te protéger, quelle _jeunesse_ !

Tenten secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas été assez forte, marmonna-t-elle. Mon attaque n'est _pas_ au point.

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à l'état physique de Neji qui, depuis son intervention, avait croisé les bras et observait la scène en silence. Tenten passa outre son visage imaculé et baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses blessures semblaient cicatriser, et le coup de tomahawk qu'elle lui avait porté à l'épaule deux jours plus tôt ne semblait même plus le déranger. Il allait mieux, oui, mais Tenten jugeait encore qu'il devrait se reposer pour mieux guérir... et quand elle avait voulu s'entraîner avec Lee, le Hyuuga avait grommelé quelque chose comme_ je m'en fiche_, avant de, l'instant d'après, les rejoindre à l'entraînement.

Evidemment, Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de manquer un entraînement.

O.o.O.o.O

- Tu sais, dit-elle alors qu'ils rentraient, même si j'étais en danger, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce kaiten. Tu... tu n'es pas encore en état. Tu risques de te blesser...

La réponse de Neji fusa aussitôt.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Réponse glaciale, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Tenten secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux noisette le regardant sans ciller.

- Ah oui ? C'est sûr que il y avait d'autres personnes quand tu as fais ton kaiten, excuse moi, excuse moi !

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te protéger, » se sentit-il obliger de préciser. Plus parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour arrêter ce combat inutile.

- Quoi inutile, j'entrainais ma technique !

- Hn.

Parce qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre de sa part, Tenten lança, amère :

- On ne t'avait pas invité à la base.

- Et j'aurais probablement pas dû venir.

- Non ! Tu... tu as bien fais de venir, c'ets juste que... je sais pas, tu pourrais pas être un peu, honnête ? Tu m'as protégée Neji. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et c'est pas une faiblesse : c'est une force. Je suis ta coéquipière. C'est tout à fait normal.

Neji ne lui offrit pas l'honneur d'une réponse. Elle pouvait continuer de rêver si ça lui plaisait.

- M'enfin, je te remercie ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement. C'était très sympa. Tu es vraiment sur la bonne voie !

Ils étaient arrivés à la résidence. Neji l'ignora et monta à l'étage. Il ignora Nanako, qui l'appela à son passage, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là, une fois encore, il pensa.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée, encore ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Salut ! C'est Mayou-chan encore ! J'espère que malgré le retard, ça vous a plus !

J'aimerais juste vous dire que *esquive une tomate* OK JE SAIS QUE J'AI DU RETARD, mais j'ai eu une FLEMME totale et *esquive une machette* _wow_, du CALME !

Je suis extra désolée. Ca va faire 3 semaines xDD (et en plus ça me fait rire) _anyway ! _

Grâce à Kowata - si je me trompe pas - j'ai arrêté de faire l'idiote et en trois jours j'ai sorti ça, yayy ! A moi la puissance de la jeunesse ! Gai sensei aurait été fieer !

^^ Sinon, je vous avoue que corriger ce chapitre a été victime d'une grande flemme (encore) et du coup, doit y avoir des fautes un peu partout. Je m'en excuse.

Review quand même ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Destinées Liées _

Chapitre 14

* * *

Tenten fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui traversa la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux noisette, aveuglée par la lumière, et décida après environ dix minutes qu'il était temps de se lever, même s'il était trop tôt selon elle – huit heures. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée au confort que lui offrait la résidence. Sa chambre, rien que ça, était magnifiquement meublée et lumineuse. Elle y avait une salle de bain personnelle, et la maîtresse des armes ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se doucher.

Sa maison à elle lui manquait pourtant. Rock Lee la jugeait désordonnée, mais elle arrivait à se retrouver dans son salon bordélique, sa chambre remplie d'armes, de rouleaux, de vêtements et de parchemins et sa salle de bain aux carreaux rouges bordeaux (elle l'avait elle-même repeinte le jour où elle avait emménagé, avec l'aide de Rock Lee et de Kiba) lui manquait beaucoup. Mais elle avait besoin de l'argent qu'elle gagnait au sein du clan pour payer ses dettes et pour un jour pouvoir vivre sans se soucier de ce qu'elle dépensait. Elle aurait pu trouver un autre travail, mais celui-là lui tenait à coeur : elle voulait vraiment tenir compagnie à son coéquipier, au grand dam de Nanako. Elle était une vraie peste et n'aimait vraiment pas Tenten ; elle jouait l'hypocrite devant tout le monde, si bien que tout le clan l'appréciait. Neji, même lui, semblait la supporter.

Avaient-ils donc tous oubliés que si le Hyuuga la supportait, c'était parce que Tenten s'efforçait de lui montrer que c'était triste mais, hé, la vie est remplie de belles choses si on regarde bien ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, se dit Tenten en se savonnant, Neji avait été particulièrement distant ces derniers jours. Pire que d'habitude : exécrable. Même quand elle persévérait, il devenait froid et limite insultant. Il enchaînait entrainement sur entraînement, contre lui-même, contre Rock Lee et Gai, contre Sai, Shino, Naruto, contre _Hiashi_...

Hiashi qui, voyant l'entrainement intensif de son neveu, en avait tellement été fier qu'il avait voulu lui donner un coup de pouce en referment tous ses points vitaux et en enfermant Neji dans une pièce pour que ce dernier se débrouille pour tous les rouvrir – un délire de Hyuuga.

Quel était ce clan de malade ? Refermer _tous ses points vitaux ? _Tenten pensait mourir quand Neji en touchait ne serait-ce que 5 alors, les 361 d'un coup, c'était de la folie !  
Ce jour-là, Tenten n'avait pas voulu le quitter. La pièce était fermée à clef – rien d'une prison hein, assez grande pour que son salon y passe – et Tenten entendait à travers la porte Neji grogner, hurler et...

Ç'avait été horrible.

Il avait réussi à les ouvrir après cinq heures "seulement", selon Heien, qui avait précisé d'un ton admiratif : « c'est bien le premier qui parvient à s'en sortir en moins d'une journée, quelle fierté !».

Tenten secoua la tête. Bande de malades !

_Jusqu'où irait Neji ?  
_  
En soupirant, l'adolescente sortit de la salle de bain et enfila un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon jogging noir pour être à l'aise. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en deux macarons, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois elle n'enfila pas son bandeau protecteur. Elle sortit de sa chambre tout en espérant que Neji soit encore dans la sienne, mais, sans surprise, elle constata qu'il n'y était pas.

Pas besoin de chercher midi à 14 heures pour savoir où il était. Elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer son médicament – réchauffa de l'eau dans une casserole et incorpora les plantes qui s'y dessoulèrent au contact du liquide chaud – sans oublier de rajouter du sucre pour contourner le goût amer du médicament. Servant le tout dans une tasse, elle traversa la résidence silencieuse (tout le monde dormait, sauf les domestiques, qui se chargeaient de tout ranger) et passa par le salon de l'aile droite pour atteindre le terrain d'entrainement extérieur.

Sans surprise, Neji travaillait sa nouvelle technique du Hakke. Tenten savait qu'elle était nouvelle car sa position de combat différait par rapports aux 180 coups : il se penchait très bas, une jambe pliée et l'autre tendue, une main posée en arrière, l'autre tendue devant, deux doigts levés – son index et son majeur. Bien qu'il fût évident qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, Neji ne dit rien lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Il se contenta de l'ignorer, comme chaque jour cette dernière semaine.

Tenten cependant, fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et prit une profonde inspiration :

- Salut ! Je t'ai apporté ton médicament, apprit-elle en s'asseyant sur le parquet luisant de la véranda. Il faut que tu le prennes avant de t'entrainer, tu t'en souviens ? Faudrait pas de fouler un muscle.

Neji ne lui lança même pas un seul regard. A la place, il donna un coup de pied agile à un arbre, suivit d'un autre avec son autre jambe, qu'il toucha plus haut.

- Neji, je te parle.

- Je t'ai entendue, lança sèchement sa voix grave alors qu'il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. Laisse ça là.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas à ton service !

Neji s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et fit volte-face. Tenten se retint de ne pas baisser le regard : ses yeux étaient glacials et furieux.

Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur, et ça se sentait dans ses mots :

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne désire pas ta présence ici. Personne ne la désire. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu t'en vas.

Tenten ouvrit momentanément la bouche, surprise, mais la referma vite pour serrer les dents. Il essayait tout simplement de la faire craquer. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait consacré ses journées qu'au combat, et parce que ses blessures étaient guéries d'apparence, il se pensait capable de reprendre son mode de vie fou furieux d'autrefois. Il n'aimait simplement pas le fait qu'elle soit là pour lui dire la vérité, qu'il n'était pas prêt, comme si elle était médecin ou quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sers des autres pour dire ce que _toi_ tu ressens ? Lança Tenten, sentant elle-même qu'elle perdait son calme. Tu veux que je m'en aille parce que tu vois bien que ma présence t'affecte ici ! Seulement tu es bien trop fier et imbécile pour l'avouer !

Neji l'observa pendant un long moment, imperturbable. Son regard violet pâle se planta en elle avec tellement de profondeur qu'elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas baisser les yeux. C'était comme si ses mots ne l'atteignaient pas, elle avait l'impression de converser avec une statue !

- Pars, finit-il par dire. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Et il fit volte-face, mais eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le kunai à double face que Tenten lui envoya. L'arme se planta dans un arbre, et vu comme profond elle s'y planta, elle aurait pu transpercer son corps.

Le salaud !

**O.o.O.o.O**

Neji enfonça son doigt dans l'épaule droite de Kiba à divers endroits : le Inuzuka s'avérait être un adversaire intéressant grâce à sa vitesse et à son style bestial. Il ne devait non pas seulement s'occuper de lui, mais aussi de la bête, et Neji n'avait pas assez de cœur pour ne pas tabasser le chien _aussi._

Et apparemment, Akamaru ne m'aime pas,

pensa Neji avec arrogance._  
_

Kiba fit quelque salto arrière et hurla :

- Allons-y, Akamaru ! GAROOGA !

Son attaque à la forme d'un loup à deux tête fonça sur le Hyuuga et le transperça de plein fouet, mais ce qu'il crut être Neji se révéla être un simple morceau de bois : rapidement, le vrai Neji se téléporta derrière Kiba, et lui assena un « Hakke kushô ! » qui finit l'éjecta en arrière et qui finit de suite le combat.

Kiba tomba au sol, suivit de son chien.

- Putain, Neji, grogna-t-il, t'aurai quand même pu y aller mollo ! Le jyuuken d'Hinata me respecte, au moins !

- Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps, cassa Neji en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Si tu n'es pas assez fort pour te protéger, tu ne le seras jamais.

- Ouais, c'est ce que Tenten m'a dit à propos de toi, marmonna Kiba en se relevant, suivi d'Akamaru, blessé par-ci par-là. Ca va mon Akamaru ? Tu peux marcher ?

La bête grogna.

- Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas ! Saleté de Hyuuga ! Il t'a fait mal aussi !

- Qu'est-ce que Tenten t'a dit ? Questionna Neji, incapable de ne pas demander.

Kiba leva la tête sur Neji et eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ah, ça par exemple, ça t'intéresse hein ? Dès qu'on parle d'elle, tu écoutes !

Neji lui jeta un regard qui le força à répondre de suite :

- Oh ça va ! Je rigolais ! Pas la peine de sortir _le_ regard !

- Ouaf ouaf !

Kiba caressa le museau de son chien, et tenta de panser ses blessures :

- Je t'emmènerai chez Hanna toute à l'heure. Elle va s'occuper de toi, tu verras, on sera sur pattes !

Neji leva les yeux au ciel (Kiba se prenait vraiment pour un chien lui aussi) et décida qu'il avait perdu assez de temps ici comme ça. Il attrapa son sac et fit son chemin pour rentrer chez lui sans même dire au revoir à son adversaire.

Alors qu'il marchait, il pensait aux mots de l'Inuzuka.

Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que Tenten disait sur lui. Sûrement des mauvaises choses.

Tant pis, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif. Les examens Joûnins approchaient à grands pas, et Neji ne devait _pas_ perdre. Plus, s'il y avait la moindre chance que Tsunade le fasse adhérer l'ANBU, il sauterait sur l'occasion et enchaînerait mission S sur mission S et deviendrait le plus jeune adhérant de l'ANBU de l'histoire.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Tenten aiguisait ses kunais lorsqu'on tapa à sa porte. Neji était parti vers midi de la résidence et ne l'avait même pas prévenue, comme à son habitude. Il faisait vraiment comme si elle n'existait pas, et ça commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer. Elle savait que la mission serait difficile, mais si au moins Neji donnait du sien et écoutait ce qu'elle disait…

- ...T-Tenten ?

C'était Hinata.

- Oh, salua Tenten, salut Hinata, entre !

L'héritière eut un demi-sourire et fit un pas dans la chambre. Tout de suite, son regard mauve tomba sur les dizaines de Kunais posés au sol.

- Oh, s'écria-t-elle avec surprise, tu as de super armes ! Ce kunai est _très joli !_

Elle désignait un kunai aux motifs aztèques. Sa lame courbée rappelait les épées orientales d'autrefois.

- Merci ! Je l'ai acheté à Suna, en mission. Ils en font des super ! J'aime la lame, tu vois ? Si tu vises bien le coeur avec ça, la courbure le transperce bien et il est impossible de l'enlever sans emporter au moins deux ou trois organes avec.

Hinata eut un petit rire (que Tenten pour parler comme ça !) et s'assit sur le lit pour observer la pièce. Déjà presque trois semaines que Tenten habitait ici, et déjà, ça se voyait que sa chambre lui appartenait ! Hinata était contente d'avoir appris à la connaître. Elles se connaissaient seulement de vue avant, et tout ce qu'elle savait d'elle c'était qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Neji. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait venir ici pour le rendre plus humain, elle s'était dit que Tenten devait être vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour arriver à changer l'avis de son cousin !

Et c'était bien vrai. Elle n'en avait pas peur et arrivait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Hinata aurait voulu avoir une bonne relation avec Neji, mais c'était bien difficile… le jeune homme ne l'appréciait pas, et depuis les examens chuunin, où il l'avait battue, il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour changer. Au moins il la respectait et cessait de l'insulter, c'était déjà ça…

Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à Tenten, ses paroles semblaient moins chargées de venin quand il lui parlait.

La voix de Tenten la fit alors sortir de ses pensées :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? S'enquit la brune. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oh ! Oui. Mon père…

Elle sortit de sa poche deux billets dorés. Tenten loucha dessus, se demandant probablement ce que c'était, mais Hinata eut un petit rire :

- Ce sont des billets pour aller manger gratuitement au Mifesto. Père en a gratuitement grâce à son statut et me les a passé… t-tu veux venir ? On va manger avec tout le monde demain soir.

Soudainement, les yeux de Tenten furent ronds comme des soucoupes.

- _Si je veux venir ?_ Mais c'est le meilleur restaurant de TOUS LES TEMPS ! _Oui_ je viens !

Hinata eut un rire et lui passa les deux billets.

- Essaye de… d'inviter Neji-nii-san si tu peux.

Le visage de Tenten s'assombrit au prénom de son cousin. Hinata pencha la tête, inquiète :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Rien… il est juste très… froid en ce moment. Et il passe ses jours à s'entraîner, je m'inquiète.

- Oh... c'est à cause des examens Jounin de demain.

- Les examens Jounin…, médita Tenten. Oh, mais _oui_, tout s'explique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y participait, mais c'est logique après tout...

- Oui. Neji-nii-san ne pense qu'à ça, ces temps-ci…

Tenten resta silencieuse un moment, sourcils froncés.

- Je m'en occupe, lança-t-elle en prenant les billets. Je ferai en sorte qu'il vienne s'amuser un peu. Merci, Hinata.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Il était pratiquement une heure du matin, et Neji ne dormait pas. Il avait gardé la lumière de sa lampe de chevet allumée et avait abandonné la lecture de son livre sur le chackra.

L'adolescent était allongé dans son lit par-dessus ses draps, une main posée sur son front et le genou relevé. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et utilisait donc ce temps à se visualiser ses 361 points du Hakke dans sa tête, même si en une semaine, il n'avait pas eu le temps de maîtriser la technique. S'il tombait face à un ninja sensoriel demain, cette technique serait la meilleure. Il espérait tomber sur Shikamaru pourtant. Le contrôleur d'ombres pourrait s'avérer être un adversaire redoutable face à lui, et Neji aimait les défis.

Avant même que Tenten ne toque à la porte, Neji tourna la tête dans sa direction, sachant déjà que c'était elle qu'il entendait venir.

Son regard resta neutre alors qu'il l'entendit doucement l'appeler à travers la porte.

- Neji, chuchota-t-elle. Tu dors ?

Il ne répondit pas, et il pensa que ça suffirait pour la faire fuir, mais Tenten fit quelque chose qui le surpris : elle ouvra la porte et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt, son habituelle odeur de jasmin vint chatouiller ses sens, et Neji ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard accusateur. Cette odeur, qui lui était propre, semblait l'apaiser bien plus qu'il le voulait. C'était ridicule, trouver une odeur aussi tentante.

Ce parfum qu'il cherchait _constamment_ à fuir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans _ma_ chambre à cette heure-ci ? L'agressa-t-il. Tu veux même venir me déranger la nuit, alors ?

- Te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-elle à sa grande surprise. Pour l'examen de demain.

Neji fronça les sourcils – il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit qu'il participait, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il la suivit du regard, l'observant errer dans sa chambre sans but précis. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle venait – sans qu'il l'y ait invitée, bien sûr. Elle observa avec intérêt son étagère remplie de souvenir, et quelque chose sembla attraper son regard.

- Ce truc, dit-elle en pointant une boussole, tu l'as acheté lorsqu'on était en mission pour le daimyo, c'est ça ?

- Hn, grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et alors ?

- Oh rien, rien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais une boussole alors que tu as probablement le meilleur Byakugan du clan…

Neji mit un moment à répondre. Pas parce qu'il réfléchissait, mais parce qu'il se demandait s'il devait perdre son temps à le faire. Apparemment, il décida de le faire.

- C'est un symbole, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant. Pour savoir où je vais.

Tenten cligna ses grands yeux noisette. Neji la dévisagea longuement : elle portait un pyjama modeste et avait coiffés ses cheveux chocolat en une longue natte posée sur son épaule gauche. Vêtue ainsi, elle avait l'air de vivre chez elle. Était-elle _vraiment_ à l'aise à la résidence ? Il avait apprit avec le temps que les apparences sont trompeuses : Tenten avait l'air « heureuse » mais ne l'était sûrement pas. Ca ne devait pas être facile de vivre ailleurs que chez soi, mais après tout, son chez elle ne devait pas valoir la résidence. Pourtant, elle n'acceptait jamais l'aide d'une domestique et voulait même aider le plus possible.

Elle ne profitait pas de la situation. Tout portait à croire qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal à la résidence, pourtant Neji n'arrivait pas à ne pas l'agresser à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

De toute façon, tout ça ne le regardait pas. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur lui-même...

- Tu ne veux donc pas rester ici, dit Tenten en reposant délicatement la boussole. Tu comptes _fuir_.

Neji n'aima pas ce mot. Qui était-elle pour le juger ? Il ne fuyait rien.

Sa réponse fut simple :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu veux dire ici… ta chambre, ou ici, la résidence ?

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était sérieuse en plus !

- Ma chambre.

Elle eut un petit rire et baissa la tête, visiblement gênée. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-elle lui faire faire encore ?

- Oh… eh bien…

- Dépêche-toi. Tu me fais perdre mon…

- ...Temps ? Mais tu ne dors même pas, Neji ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne dors pas, insomnies ? Tu es stressé pour demain ?

Lui, stressé ? Ce mot n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire.

- Ok, ça va, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Bon, si je suis là c'est…

Tenten hésita. Elle leva son regard sur le sien, pâle, qui montrait exaspération et impatience. Elle poursuivit donc :

- Hinata m'a donné deux billets pour aller manger au Mifesto. Tu sais, c'est le meilleur restaurent de tout Konoha, avec vue sur la statue des cinq kage et tout… et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir … ?

Neji fronça les sourcils. Manger au restaurant, avec Tenten ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait d'autre choses à faire, il devait -

- Et ne me dis pas que tu dois t'entrainer, Neji, coupa la brune en le fixant. Après l'examen de demain, il te faut faire une pause, et le Mifesto sera parfait pour toi !

Il leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi, commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi désires-tu ma présence à ce point ?

- Parce que t'es mon ami, et qu'il faut que tu t'amuses aussi ! Alors, tu viens ? T'en fais pas, c'est demain soir, t'auras déjà battu tout le monde à l'examen !

Neji baissa les yeux un moment. Y aller, après l'examen... ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'y passer ensuite...

- ...Hn.

- Tu acceptes ? Vraiment ? Génial !

Neji resta imperturbable, même s'il était surpris lui-même d'avoir accepté. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle, c'était de s'en aller et de le laisser méditer. Sauf que Tenten sourit, et tout son visage sembla s'illuminer, et Neji fronça encore plus les sourcils quand elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

C'était une mini dague blanche, qui tenait au creux d'une main, et qui ne coupait pas. Neji œilla l'objet avec indélicatesse, sourcil froncé. Il se demanda pourquoi elle le lui tendait. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Tenten lui expliqua :

- C'est un porte-bonheur que j'ai acheté toute à l'heure quand j'ai appris que tu participais à l'examen Jounin. Garde-le avec toi et ça te portera chance !

Neji observa momentanément la dague, puis son regard revint sur elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces bêtises pour gagner, lança-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste une amulette, Neji.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Si tu en as besoin ! Et ne lève pas les sourcils comme ça.

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît.

- Non !

- Si tu n'es pas contente, va-t-en.

Tenten eut un grognement d'impatience.

- Neji, quand on offre à quelqu'un un cadeau, il faut l'accepter même si on ne l'aime p-

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ''chance'' pour gagner. Je crois en mon Jyuuken. Tu peux garder ta pacotille !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

- Neji, c'est pareil que ta boussole : c'est un symbole. Mais je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça !? Pourquoi tu fais aucun effort ? Un moment tu commences à devenir quelqu'un de bien, et l'autre tu redeviens l'enfoiré sans cœur qui méprise tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne _vraiment_ ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre lorsque Neji l'observa sans rien dire.

- J'en ai marre, bonne nuit.

Elle balança la dague sur son bureau et s'en alla, plus agacée que jamais. Si seulement il pouvait y mettre un peu du sien, ce serait plus facile…

* * *

Ah, Neji, fais un effort, moi aussi ça me soule d'écrire des chapitres où t'es relou... - - '

Anyway, chapitre qui est arrivé en un temps record, non ? ^^ Il fait environ 3700 mots.

J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas.


	15. Chapter 15

Je suis vraiment désolée par le temps que je prend pour mettre à jour cette histoire ! L'école reprend et j'aurais donc de moins en moins de temps, mais vos encouragements m'aident profondément.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture à vous !

Diclaimer (parce que je le fais jamais) : Si je possédait Naruto, Neji et Tenten seraient ensemble depuis longtemps et Itachi ne serait pas mort ^^

* * *

Destinées Liées

Chapitre 15

Même si les qualifications des examens Jounin ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures, Neji se leva à l'aube afin de : un, prendre une douche bien chaude, deux, prendre ses médicaments, trois, avaler le petit déjeuner copieux qu'avait l'habitude de lui préparer Akane, une des domestiques qui le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'il ne fallait _pas_ mettre dans son plateau et enfin, pour ensuite méditer au moins une heure afin de bien équilibrer son chakra et de vider son esprit.

Il n'était pas stressé du tout : à vrai dire, il était même _détendu_, et c'était bon signe pour passer cette journée pleine de combats. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas seulement de gagner, mais aussi de montrer les nouvelles techniques qu'il avait maîtrisées depuis qu'il avait été gradé Jounin, il y a six mois déjà. Cet examen était plus un spectacle pour le Hokage qu'autre chose : shinobis et kunoichis s'affrontaient afin de prouver leur grade et leur puissance.

Neji savait que les combats ne seraient pas difficiles. Avec son Byakugan et son Jyuuken, aucun ennemi ne pouvait rester debout plus de cinq minutes face à lui. Et il savait qu'il était réputé pour ça : les gens apprenaient à rester à l'écart de ses doigts expérimentés. Si Neji les frôlaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ils pourraient perdre l'usage de leur jambe gauche en l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Néanmoins, aussi difficile que cela puisse être concevable, Neji avait un point faible.

Son angle mort.

Habituellement, il ne s'en souciait guère : en mission, il y avait toujours Rock Lee ou Tenten pour combler ce trou où il était complètement aveugle et vulnérable. Personne ne connaissait la position de son angle mort à part justement son équipe ; Tenten l'ayant découvert alors qu'un jour elle lui envoya des milliers de ninjatos chargées en chakra, toutes arrivant sur lui de chaque côtés. L'une de ses armes ne fut bien sûr pas déviée car pas vue.

Rock Lee et Gai ayant vu le combat, son angle mort avait donc été révélé.

Neji devait donc faire attention aux Ninjas sensoriels qui percevraient ce point où il était aveugle. Ou alors _ne pas_ leur donner le temps de le percevoir.

L'heure de partir arrivant, le Hyuuga décida tout de même de prévenir son oncle avant de s'en aller. Il enfila un haut souple noir sur un de ses anciens bermudas foncés, assez légers et fluides pour être à l'aise. Ensuite, enroulant des bandes blanches autour de ses bras comme il en avait l'habitude, il attacha son bandeau protecteur sur son front et fit un nœud derrière son crâne.

Il était prêt mais, avant de quitter sa chambre, quelque chose sur la table attrapa son regard.

C'était l'amulette que Tenten lui avait passée la veille, posée négligemment sur son bureau. Neji resta un moment à contempler l'objet, se remémorant ses paroles avec un air pensif.

_« C'est un porte-bonheur que j'ai acheté toute à l'heure quand j'ai appris que tu participais à l'examen Jounin. Garde-le avec toi et ça te portera chance ! »_

Bien sûr il n'avait pas accepté son cadeau. On ne lui avait jamais rien offert (à part ceux de ses fans qu'il n'acceptait jamais), et il n'avait donc pas su comment réagir face au sien. Il avait pensé à dire merci mais, merci de quoi ? Il ne voulait pas de son cadeau, il n'avait rien demandé. Et peut-être que si elle lui offrait ça, il devrait lui-même lui donner quelque chose, et c'était hors de question.

Elle avait dit ensuite que ça lui porterait chance pour l'examen.

Neji n'avait pas besoin de chance : il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle s'était énervée bien sûr – Neji revoyait encore ses joues rougir d'exaspération et ses yeux bruns pétiller d'ennui avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Après son départ, il était resté longtemps à observer la dague, qu'il n'aurait pas dû rejeter aussi sèchement, mais ç'avait été nécessaire. Il était vrai que la dague était en toc et qu'elle n'avait pas dû coûter cher, mais elle semblait porter sentiments et valeur. Tenten n'était évidemment pas fortunée, pourtant elle avait utilisé son propre argent pour acheter quelque chose qui n'était même pas pour elle.

Et Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, encore et encore… _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi était-elle si… gentille ?

Son poing se serra.

Et pourquoi considérait-il ses cadeaux comme étant plus précieux que ceux de n'importe quelle autre fille ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui accorder de l'importance. C'était impossible.

Mais sa gentillesse… c'était tout simplement trop tentant. Il ne voulait pas être à ses côtés, pourtant en sa présence il se sentait plus calme et plus en paix. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il voulait tout de même se débarrasser d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal et qu'elle était sincère, mais Neji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mal agir.

Et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait après le dérangeait fortement.

C'était ce qu'il désirait, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle s'en aille afin qu'il puisse garder sa vie en contrôle et rester concentré. C'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, et il sacrifierait n'importe quoi pour ça.

Mais le faire devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Avec un long soupir, Neji attrapa l'amulette et la rangea dans sa poche avant de s'en aller.

O.o.O.o.O  
o

Tenten n'eut pas la chance de voir Neji partir, et elle en fut bien déçue. Néanmoins, elle passa une bonne journée en compagnie de Lee, qui l'aida à garder le moral en lui proposant de manger chez lui. Lee cuisinait bien, pas aussi bien que Neji, mais par rapport à sa cuisine à elle, ce qu'il faisait était bon . Tenten avait toujours trouvé ça surprenant car c'était Gai qui lui avait tout apprit. Et Gai n'était pas le meilleur exemple de cuisinier qu'on cherchait !

Donc Tenten était là, assise à la table de chez lui en mangeant des pâtes, occupée à écouter ses dires. Il partait bientôt en mission B en compagnie de Naruto et Kiba, et comme d'habitude, il en était excité.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda Tenten, la bouche pleine.

- Juste capturer un assassin du pays des rivières...

- Fais attention quand même. Soit discret !

- Mais je SUIS discret !

Tenten explosa de rire. Rock Lee, discret ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! A chaque fois, l'ennemi nous vois avant même qu'on arrive sur le rendez vous. Comme la fois où on devait récupérer un rouleau secret et que t'as fais renverser un vase sur ton passage, ce qui ne nous à fais repérés. On a dû se battre et on a fini blessés et toi à l'hôpital !

Tenten riait, mais Rock Lee protesta :

- Mais quel bandit garde un vase en verre chez lui ?

- Les gays, répondit Tenten en riant. Neji était tellement énervé ! Je me souviens encore de sa tête !

Cette fois, Lee suivit son rire.

- Ca me manque, tout ça, annonça Tenten après un moment. Notre équipe.

- On est toujours unis !

- Pas vraiment. Neji vise l'ANBU, toi tu veux devenir sensei et moi... j'en sais rien.

Rock Lee tapota l'épaule de son amie.

- Tu n'as qu'à finir ANBU aussi. Toi et Neji faîtes un duo de choc ! Et quoi que tu fasses, ce sera GÉNIAL parce que tu es GÉNIALE !

Tenten faillit en pleurer, et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Lee. T'es mon meilleur ami.

- Quand tu veux !

Elle avait besoin de courage et de soutien, et l'épaule de Lee était fantastique pour ça sauf que, bien sûr, son coéquipier gâcha tout :

- En attendant, faisons 120 tours autour de Konoha à pleine vitesse pour nous rendre encore PLUS forts !

Et avant qu'elle ne lui donne une tape violente à l'arrière du crâne, il était déjà parti.

O.o.O.o.O  
o

Il environ 18 heures selon l'horloge murale posée sur un mur de la pièce. Neji faiblissait, mais il persistait. C'était son dernier combat. Contre Shikamaru Nara.

- Dernier combat, annonça Hayate Genkô, l'arbitre. Vous connaissez les règles, bien sûr ? Tout est permis. Seulement, utilisez le plus de technique possible.

Les deux shinobis acquiescèrent, même si l'un semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Neji, en position de combat, observa Shikamaru avec attention. L'utilisateur d'ombre était, comme il l'avait prévu ce matin en arrivant sur les lieux, son dernier combat. Il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il se battait ce matin : se battre contre le célèbre Nara.

Même si ce dernier ne semblait pas y mettre du sien, Neji le ferait vite changer d'avis. Il eut un sourire ironique :

_Les deux célèbres clans de Konoha se faisaient face : Hiashi aurait _adoré_ ça !_

- Commencez !

Aussitôt, Neji et Shikamaru firent plusieurs sauts et roulades sur le côté pour éviter le coup de l'autre et prendre de l'espace.

Neji leva les yeux plus tôt que Shikamaru : il le vit se redresser et il profita par conséquent de ce court moment d'inattention pour foncer sur lui. Chakra chargé dans ses jambes et ses doigts, il lui fit un enchainement de coups d'une vitesse que seul un shinobi pouvait suivre des yeux, et esquiva le coup de kunai que son adversaire lui donna en penchant la tête.

Shikamaru grogna lorsque le doigt de son adversaire s'enfonça dans son épaule et il utilisa rapidement la technique de substitution pour se retrouver derrière Neji.

- _Kage Nui !_ Hurla Shikamaru alors que des aiguilles d'ombres l'attaquèrent de plein fouet.

Enfin presque.

- _Hakkesho, Kaiten !  
_  
Neji tourbillonna sur lui-même pour se protéger de l'attaque du stratège, et eut tout juste le temps de faire un salto arrière que Shikamaru tenta déjà de contrôler son âme.

Il fallait qu'il soit prudent : il avait pensé l'attaquer de force dès le début du combat afin de l'épuiser (il savait que Shikamaru n'était pas un bon combattant au corps à corps) mais le Nara avait apparemment plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Il ne s'attendit d'ailleurs pas à apercevoir des piques d'ombres sortir du sol pour le trancher, et jura lorsqu'une ombre toucha son bras. Aussi tranchante qu'un sabre, elle transperça sa chair avec une facilité étonnante.

Malgré tout, Neji serra les dents et, ignorant la douleur, il revint d'attaque : à l'aide d'une prise qu'il avait apprise de Rock Lee, il poussa Shikamaru afin qu'il se retrouve dans son dos, lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et le projeta en l'air :

Trois coups de paumes chargés en chakra et -

- _Hakke Kusho !_

Se relevant de sa chute douloureuse, Le Nara s'éloigna de lui, marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe.

Neji en fit de même. Il décida de prendre du recul pour restaurer son chakra.

Une fois terminé, le prodige ne laissa pas le temps au shinobi de préparer sa technique de contrôle d'ombre alors qu'il lui envoya divers kunais, et il profita de ces secondes pour activer son Byakugan.

- _Byakugan ! _

Tout son système chakra lui apparut parfaitement. Il sut alors parfaitement quels points toucher pour mettre fin à Shikamaru. D'ailleurs c'était curieux : pour le paralyser, il devait toucher 58 de ses tenketsus et non pas 23 comme avec Tenten. Bizarre que Tenten soit plus vulnérable que -

_- Argh !_

Neji eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver les kunais que lui envoya Shikamaru que déjà le shinobi revenait d'assaut. Shikamaru le frappa à divers endroit, mais Neji n'eut qu'à effleurer son épaule pour que le Nara se sente affaibli.

Shikamaru décida de s'éloigner de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Le kekkei genkai des Hyuugas était, selon lui, clairement de la triche – un avantage que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour gagner. Le Hyuuga était certes rapide, mais il avait un point faible : son angle mort. Shikamaru n'avait qu'à observer ses mouvements pour comprendre où est-ce qu'il était aveugle.

Le Nara tenta d'esquiver ses attaques et de l'observer, mais cet entêté de Neji tenait vraiment à gagner alors, avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il devait faire un effort et se concentrer sur le combat.

- _Hakke Hasangeki ! _

Son attaque l'attaqua de plein fouet. Shikamaru fut expulsé à l'autre bout de l'arène et son dos toucha une paroi en verre, et il entendit des spectateurs pousser des cris de stupéfaction.

Le Nara se releva avec peine, blessé et affaibli à cause de son épaule, mais alors qu'il observa la distance qu'il avait entre lui et le Hyuuga, il trouva que c'était à son avantage. Il lui envoya un Kunai chargé de feu tout en fonçant vers lui, et, alors que Neji esquiva ses kunais sans problème, il ne sembla pas prévoir le coup qui arriva ensuite lorsque l'ombre du kunai se lia à la sienne – Shikamaru eut tout juste le temps de préparer son justu :

- _Kage mane no justsu ! _

Et ce fut trop tard pour l'ombre du Hyuuga : tout de suite piégé dans son contrôle.

-O-O-O-

Neji maudit son erreur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi maladroit ?

Serrant les dents, il tenta de chercher un moyen pour regagner le contrôle mais impossible : son corps semblait comme paralysé, et Neji comprit enfin dans quels conditions il mettait ses ennemis avant de les tuer.

Y avait-il un moyen de se libérer de cette technique ? Il avait beau forcer que son corps ne réagissait pas !

- Abandonne, lança la voix paresseuse du Nara, qui restait debout face à lui. Tu ne peux rien faire.

Neji l'ignora et réfléchit aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il était comme paralysé, son corps lourd et engourdi.

Comme lorsque son oncle avait refermé tous ses points vitaux.

Neji ne dut pas penser cette phrase deux fois pour savoir quoi faire : il concentra tout son chakra dans le bout de ses pieds.

Aussitôt, Shikamaru serra les dents :

- Arrête ! Hurla-t-il en forçant sur son jutsu. C'est inutile !

Neji persista et tenta de marcher. Lentement, il vit son pied bouger au ralenti, comme s'il avançait dans de l'eau. Il augmenta la pression de son chakra et força sur ses jambes. Allez ! Tous les entraînements loufoques qu'il avait faits avec Gai sensei où il avait des poids sous les jambes devraient l'aider, non ?

Il s'approcha de son adversaire à pas difficiles et lents, et Shikamaru semblait vraiment perdre le contrôle. Son Kage Mane ne pouvait pas supporter autant de chakra ! Et lui-même n'avait plus de puissance pour -

C'en fut trop. Neji cassa l'emprise du Kage Mane. Shikamaru se sentit vidé et tomba en arrière alors que Neji, mâchoire et doigts serrés, fonça sur lui pour le finir avec sa dernière attaque :

- _Hakke roukyoujouyon shô ! _

Et alors coups de paumes, de pieds et de doigts mirent fin au combat.

O.o.O.o.O

Il était vers vingt-deux heures lorsque Tenten sortit de chez Sakura. Après leur diner passé au Mifesto, Sakura avait proposé à Hinata et Tenten de passer ensuite chez elle pour finir la soirée tranquillement, et Tenten, étant d'accord, avait accepté contrairement à Hinata qui avait poliment décliné l'offre. Elle était restée une heure avant de décider qu'il était assez tard – surtout qu'elle ne dormait pas chez elle.

Hiashi était assez sympa pour lui donner quartier libre, mais Tenten ne voulait pas profiter de ça, c'était mal élevé.

Elle fut surprise pourtant de croiser Neji en bas de chez Sakura.

Tellement surprise qu'elle perdit aussitôt l'usage de ses pieds et lui rentra dedans.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Neji ! Je suis désolée !

Neji grogna quelque chose et se détacha vite d'elle, n'aimant aucun contacte humain. Tenten ajusta ses vêtements et leva les yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me promène.

- La nuit ?

Neji lui lança un regard arrogant, qui voulait en gros dire qu'il était le ninja le plus talentueux de leur génération et que sortir la nuit n'était _pas_ un problème. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grommela-t-elle en touchant ses cheveux bruns. je ne savais simplement pas que tu faisais ça, c'est tout.

- Hn.

- Donc... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te l'ai dit, gronda Neji.

- Ah... Bah, je rentrais alors tu...

- J'arrive.

Silencieusement, ils se mirent en marche vers la résidence. Le silence n'était pas gênant, il était même apaisant, mais Tenten sentait son cœur vibrer. C'était bizarre mais elle s'était habituée à voir Neji tout le temps, et ils s'étaient à peine vus ces temps-ci à cause de ses entrainements et...

Il lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Elle se rappela soudain pourquoi il avait autant été absent :

- Comment s'est passé le tournoi ?

Neji haussa les épaules. Il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et regardait droit devant lui, ses cheveux voletant lentement au rythme du vent.

- Pas mal.

- Mais encore ? Insista doucement Tenten. Tu as eu des adversaires intéressants ?

Neji soupira.

- Pas mal, oui. Rien de surprenant pourtant. J'ai fini avec Shikamaru.

- Whouaw ! Et tu as gagné ?

- Hn, acquiesça-t-il.

- Comment c'était ?

- ...Assez difficile, mais possible.

Tenten secoua la tête avec dépit. Elle aurait adoré voir ce combat ! Elle aimait la façon dont Neji se battait, chacun de ses coups étaient précis, et toutes ses techniques étaient tellement belles en elle-même... Et Shikamaru était un stratège excellent !

Ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Neji le coupe.

- J'ai menti, dit alors Neji, à la plus grande surprise de Tenten.

- De ?

- Toute à l'heure. Je ne me promenais pas, expliqua-t-il en la regardant.

Tenten ignora l'accélération des battements de son coeur sous son regard mauve. Pouvait-on être aussi beau ?

- ...Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je te cherchais, dit-il avec calme. Pour qu'on rentre.

Elle nota parfaitement le "on" qu'il employa, et rougit. Ensuite, elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de former un sourire.

- Oui, rentrons !

O.o.O.o.O  
o

Tenten s'endormit vite ce soir là.

Et comme souvent ces temps-ci, elle rêva encore de la même femme.

Il pleuvait des torrents alors que la femme courait dans les rues dans ce village caché qu'était Konoha. Tenten, comme d'habitude spectateur de la scène, suivait la brune sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentait obligée de le faire, et découvrir que cette dernière se dirigeait vers le bureau du Hokage la choqua.

Pourquoi suivait-elle ses mouvements ? Pourquoi voyait-elle ça ? Tenten savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était comme si... comme si on lui montrait un souvenir, pourtant, ce n'était pas le sien : elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme de toute sa vie.

La femme ouvrit la porte du bureau du Hokage sans même taper.

- Sandaime ! Je dois vous parler.

Le Troisième ne sembla pas surpris par la manière un peu brutale dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte, à la place, il l'observa sans rien dire, lui faisant signe de continuer. Il semblait plus jeune que lorsque Tenten le connaissait : ses cheveux n'étaient pas totalement blancs et son visage semblait moins ridé. Pourtant, son regard portait le même sérieux qu'il avait.

- Le Quatrième viens de mourir, annonça la dame avec peine. Nous sommes toujours en guerre. Je... je ne me sens pas assez forte de continuer ce chemin toute seule.

Hiruzen Sarutobi ne dit mot. Il se contenta de l'observer, mains croisées sur la table. Son expression neutre ne laissait rien montrer de ce qu'il pensait, et même si Tenten ne comprenait rien, elle se sentait mal pour la femme.

- Je sais bien que c'est mon devoir. Mais cette mission est trop dangereuse... Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule. Déjà que je suis constamment en mission, je ne peux pas faire une mission aussi importante que celle-là et risquer tout, c'est impossible !

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Elle tenta de se contrôler.

- Ikuei est mort, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne laisserai pas ma fille seule ici. Je ne laisserai pas Tenten seule _ici ! _

Tenten se figea au son de son prénom.

Venait-elle vraiment d'appeler sa fille _Tenten ?  
_  
Tenten sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle observa la femme. Cette petite brune frêle. C'était impossible. Cette femme ne pouvait _pas_ être sa mère, ce n'était _pas_ possible. Pourtant, Tenten ne connaissait aucune autre Tenten au village mais, peut-être que sa fille était morte ? Non, non non. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Elle ne pouvait pas être sa mère.

C'était impossible.

Ou si ?

Il fut un moment avant que le Hokage ne prenne la parole.

- Hana, commença-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

- N'y a-t-il personne d'autre pour cette mission ?

- Je le crains. Il nous faut notre meilleur archer, notre meilleur viseur et notre meilleur assassin pour effectuer cette mission d'infiltration. Akari Hantô de l'ANBU aurait été compatible, mais malheureusement, il est en ce moment même en mission à Suna, auprès du Kazekage. De plus, _vous_ êtes celle qui doit le faire.

- Si je me fais capturer, ils me tueront...

- En effet.

Hana serra les dents.

- Et ma fille ? Qui va s'en occuper ?

- Tenten sera en sécurité. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

Hana baissa la tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux gris s'emplissaient de larmes contenues.

- C'est mon devoir en tant qu'ANBU...

Tenten l'observa, comprenant exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle allait accepter la mission.

Et ce fut la dernière vision qu'elle vit de la femme avant de se réveiller.

* * *

Fini :)

J'espère que ça vous a plus à tous !


End file.
